Oregairu Volume 12
by Pan-chan The Panda
Summary: Pick up from where we left off from volume 11. And so they are listening on what is Yukino Yukinoshita's request. How will they take action and what new obstacle will they go through next to get closer and closer to whats genuine. (This volume is finished! the continuation is my other fanfic called Oregairu Volume 13, do read it)
1. Even so, I want to know who I am

**What is up, this is my first time doing fanfics. This is a continuation of where they left off in the end of volume 11 so enjoy and pls give a review.**

 **Chapter 1: Even so, I want to know who I am.**

We argue, we suffer and we cry. Feelings and actions like this tend to be more genuine. " _I want something genuine._ " That is my desire, if we keep suffering no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much we are wrong, we will learn from them and make it right. We will continue to get stronger with simple mistakes like this and we'll eventually find the right answer, we'll eventually grasp something genuine.

* * *

"I want to know who I am." A request was given to us, to me and Yuigahama as the of 2 of us stand between the sunset and her as we listened to her. The request of Yukino Yukinoshita. _What? A riddle? What does she mean by that?_ I keep thinking to myself what does she mean by ' _I want to know who I am._ ' It's hard to come up with an answer to an illogical question such as this but I can't argue with that since I did say the same thing back then. "what do you mean yukinon?" Yuigahama asked her tilting her head to her left side, well it looks like she's back to normal after arguing earlier proposing to give into superficiality, pretend nothing ever developed, nothing ever happened for the past few days.

It was hard for all three of us especially to yukinoshita whom was pressured and antagonized by her sister, Haruno Yukinoshita. I hesitated on what to answer Yuigahama's request. We all knew that would make things easy for Yukinoshita's current situation. It would release her from the load she was hit by her sister. But its not genuine, I rejected the request no matter what result they produce, no matter what reaction they will react because I won't give up, not now as I feel like I am getting closer and closer to something genuine. I know its selfish but it felt right rejecting Yuigahamas proposal. I looked down waiting for an answer from them but nonetheless they reacted genuinely, tears flowing down from Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's face as they stared at me. They agreed not to give in and not to give up to find my desire.

* * *

After we're done with Yuigahama's proposal next we listened to Yukinoshita's request which is finding who she really is. A request I can't comprehend and continued to wrap around my head. As I stared at Yukinoshita while still thinking, she noticed me and her cheeks started to flustered "Do you get what I am saying, Hikigaya-kun? I know Yuigahama-san can't comprehend what I am saying but I'm expecting atleast something from you," said Yukinoshita.

"WHAT!? Giving up on me already!? Come on yukinooon, atleast have hope on me." Yuigahama whine to Yukinoshita's statement earlier. Well as much as it hurts, Yuigahama can't read between lines like I do but still it's a dead end for me too.

Yukinoshita sighed with one hand pressing against her temple. _Well excuuuse me, you're expectation of me must be real high but sorry to break it to you even I can't solve everything especially something as illogical as this, damn it._

"I'm sorry but this is the only words I can describe it. Even I don't know what I'm saying so forgive me if my words cause any confusion." Ohh so she realize it too huh? But still after hearing that somehow I'm relief she said that, I felt happy and started to smile a little. "what? Is something funny?" asked Yukinoshita with her eyes tightened and glaring at me. "ohh its n-nnothing. I understand why you said that regardless how non sense it is, but somehow I get where you're getting at." I answered her. Yuigahama then with her eyes upwards started to think what I meant then she clapped her hands together and eyes sparkling, _ohh it seems she get what I said_ but wait, why do I feel very embarrassed?

"o-ohh okay" said Yukinoshita with her cheeks blushing, seriously woman what is going on in that mind of yours. I averted my eyes away from her and scratched my head feeling slightly embarrassed "but…still.. I don't see a reason why not…soo.." "WE ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST!" woah Yuigahama with big smile and eyes sparkling as she said that, _but seriously you startled me there for a second, you almost gave me a heart attack_. Yukinoshita's eyes started to widened and a small smile starts to form on her white snowy face, "Th-thank you." Yukinoshita smiled at us, it seems a part of her that was lost for this past few days is starting to coming back to her. Me and Yuigahama smiled back at Yukinoshita with me realizing that she was coming back and Yuigahama perhaps another reason behind her smile but I get the feeling our reason was the same.

* * *

We continued smiling and watching the sun , and evening approaches as it sets. Maybe if we continue to be who we are, and talked to each other without any superficials we might somehow be able to find that true self, Yukino Yukinoshita's true self and my desire for something genuine along the way. I'll never let go, I'll never give up til I find it but until then we'll continue to search and walk this path..together.


	2. So a new day was expected

**Chapter 2: So a new day was expected**

* * *

As I look outside through the window of my room, it seems the snow had stopped falling yet it was still a bit chilly in here. I walked towards my bed and made a dive on it with no energy to stand any longer. I lie down rested my head with both my hand behind it and just stare blankly at the ceiling of my room. My head was still wrapped around what Yukinoshita said at the park.

After the sun was set, we departed after exchanging our goodbyes. I was a bit worried because Yukinoshita was on her way home, also the one who is staying at her place is her sister, Haruno Yukinoshita. I don't know her reason for her temporary stay though but I have a bad feeling about it.

"I want to know who I am." Those were the words from Yukino Yukinoshita herself that still echoing inside my head. _Gahhh ..if only I knew what she meant,_ heh I grin to myself and think back from when I made a request saying the same illogical sentence as she did just then. I guess this must be what she felt back then, the illogical desire of Hachiman Hikigaya that made Yukino Yukinoshita confuse of not understanding something that is out of logic and ran out of the clubroom.

Those scene of the three of us standing at the rooftop of our school facing each other is coming back to me like some dvd movie rewinding back to your favorite scene and this was a time when I treasured the most. Yukinoshita desires to understand my desire with Yuigahama breaking into tears and finally Yukinoshita the queen of ice itself broke into tears and sob on Yuigahama's shoulder. I thought that was the last time I saw her cried, it's a sight that made my heart clenched.

I sighed in exhaustion of going through the scene that played over and over inside my mind. I switched off my table lamp and wrapped myself around inside my blanket to keep myself warm. My eyes starting to close and I slowly fell into slumber until a sudden loud sound made its way to my ear.

 _RING RING RING_

* * *

Just when I was about to enter the land of dreams, my phone rang. That's right, my phone. Now that I've think about it, I have been getting a lot of calls from people from contact list. Unlike back then during my middle school days and even before I joined the service club. I guess the club did change my world, however having to work and do people's errand for them, giving solutions to their problem is a pain too.

Anyway who could be calling me at this late? I checked the screen of my phone and it was a number I don't recognize. "who could it be?" I muttered to myself and wondering who it was. Either way I'm answering it just in case it was urgent or maybe due to curiosity.

"Hello?" I answered the call and greet the mysterious caller. I heard a slight gasp from the caller. "umm hello?" I spoke again waiting for it to respond. I wonder if it was listening, or maybe this was another prank call then a sudden flashback pops into my mind back during middle school. As I was going through my flashback,"ehem",a clearing of throat was heard from the caller, exposing a small part of its voice which kind of sounds a bit familiar.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun." The voice belongs to non-other than Yukino Yukinoshita. "Ohh, Yukinoshita." I replied nonchalantly. _Wait what's this? Yukino Yukinoshita? Calling me?_ Last time I checked she wasn't even on my contact list, _hell she never even gave me her phone number._

So I assume she asked a few number of people who got hold of my phone number. There's not that many people who have my phone number but _what is with people handing out my number so nonchalantly? Damn them for not even giving a single thought._ I can even imagine a serial killer asking one of them for my phone number, they probably would've handed to it like it's nothing without giving a single concern for my safety or my privacy. _Freaking bastards._

"umm hello? Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita calling out to me again, wondering if I'm still on my phone. "Ohh right, sorry what is it?" I asked and curiously wondering why she was calling me this late. Must be something important, _moreover is it even safe to call me?_ I mean Haruno is staying at her place, right? So I'm kind of a bit worried. Knowing Haruno, she would've probably stalk her sister or even eavesdropping our conversation right now. I gulped a bit of saliva that was in my mouth.

"Don't worry Hikigaya-kun." _Ohh did she heard that?_ " Nee-san is fast asleep. I assure you." Said Yukinoshita, _woah it's kinda a bit creepy that she knows what I'm thinking sometimes._ "You sure about that?" I asked again, but behind these word of mine it was really more of a _'how do you know that?'_ kind of question. "Yes. She tends to snores when she's fast asleep. It's unlike her to let out such a disgusting sound for nothing." Said Yukinoshita. _Unlike her huh?_

I've always wonder what is Haruno's true purpose behind her antagonizing on her sister, I mean she has everything more like she is everything that the people always wants to be. Sociable, able to speak people so comfortably. She has beautiful features from head to toe and she has a wide various of talent I didn't know about such as her being a conductor leading the school orchestra back then during the school cultural festival. So why?

"Umm… Hikigaya-kun.. I umm." Yukinoshita hesitantly starting to speak her purpose for this call. "I want to.. th-thank you." Said Yukinoshita. I can tell by her tone she must be real embarrassed right now. " Thank me for what, exactly?" I asked. "I mean..how should I put it.. snap me back from wherever I wandered off to." Yukinoshita explain and I nodded silently and let her continue, "For the past few days, I was lost, I didn't know what to do anything anymore. But then your words this afternoon pulled me back from an unknown path and put me back on the right track again, so I thank you Hikigaya-kun." Said Yukinoshita as she finish explainining.

 _Woahh how poetic._ I found myself slighty blushing by her words. "Umm. No problem." I said, truthfully I am speechless right now so that was probably the only word I can think of to respond her gratitude. My mind was in a complete daze or maybe swayed. _How does she do that?_

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say." Said Yukinoshita. "Ohh uhhh okay goodmor- I mean goodnight." I said not thinking properly. _Damnn it, what is with you Hachiman? Soo embarrassing._ Yukinoshita then let out a small chuckle and concluded her call, " Okay sorry for calling at such short notice." She apologized. "Goodnight Hikigaya-kun and pleasant dreams." Said Yukinoshita as she hung up her phone concluding our phone call.

After getting a call from her, I couldn't help but smile for some unknown reason. I felt a slight relief or happiness inside me. I checked the duration of the call, _so we've been talking for 20 minutes huh?_ But it felt much longer than that. Never mind that, time to pick up from where I left off before getting that call and that is going….back…to..sleep.

* * *

I can hear birds starting to chirping, the rays of light shooting through the window and shines the darkness in my room and the buzzing sound of the alarm from my cellphone indicating that its already morning, but I'm still sleepy and my eyes still feels heavy.

Maybe all that thinking last night and talking to Yukinoshita on the phone must've took a lot out of me, yet I have to get ready for school _but hey resting for another few minutes doesn't hurt right?_ So I closed my eyes again and without realizing it I instantly fell asleep again.

"Onii-chan! Wake up! Get ready for school!" I can hear komachi calling out to me from downstairs, _mmmm let onii-chan sleep for a little longer._ "Okay!" I mumbled shortly yet still sleepy and my eyes closed again automatically.

"Shoot!" I heard komachi's fainting voice, "Onii-chan I'll be taking my leave first! Breakfast is on the table and make sure to lock up the door when you leave!" Komachi shouted without knowing that I was still on my bed, still sleepy. A slam of a door can be heard indicating Komachi leaving the house and off to school. Oh right she was still having her big exam right? But it's unusual for her to leave early, I mean her exam won't start for another hour and I'm pretty sure she was well prepared for her exam so there is no need for her to leave early just to revise what she studied last night. Unless… I checked the clock on my bedside just to be sure. _Oh CRAP!_ I soon realize she wasn't early for school but more like I was late for school. Class will start in another 15 minutes, _and what's more it's freaking Monday! First period is Modern Japanese! Hiratsuka sensei is so gonna have my ass if I'm late! Why of all day I have to be late on this day!?_ I mumbled to myself in a state of panic.

So I hurried to the bathroom, and by what time right now it's too late to take a decent shower so all I can do to clean myself up yet efficient was brushing my teeth and wash my face to remove the sleepiness from my face. After washing myself up, I hurried back to my room to get change into my uniform, then after wearing my attire I then tried to tying my tie but my hands were shaking like crazy. _Geez just how much was I scared of Hiratsuka-sensei?_

I left my tie on my bed and forget about wearing a complete uniform to school. I went downstairs and saw that breakfast was still on the table, it's gone cold now. _Man, what a waste. Sorry komachi!_ I only took the toasted bread, knowing that I can't waste anymore time which includes enjoying my breakfast but still a toasted bread will still suffice to give me enough energy to pedal my bicycle to school. I locked the door of my house and began my journey to school.

* * *

I manage to arrive to school just in time to hear the bell rang throughout the campus that indicates the start of first period. _Crap crap crap, I'm coming sensei!_ I made my way to the bike station to park my bicycle. I took a moment to catch my breath, after pedaling my way to school at top speed without making any stops for a break. Luckily there was less traffic due to most part of the road is still covered by the snow so making my way to school was no problem at all. My face was all red due to exhaustion of pedaling. I rushed inside the school after changing my shoes.

As I made my way to the hallway of the school, there was not a single life. I panicked and ran instead of walking. If I turn left to this corner and went upstairs, I should be able to reach class 2-F in a short time. So as I make a left turn to the corner I suddenly collided into someone and both of us fell on our behind and on the ground. I can't see who it was with my eyes closed the entire time after the collision, I didn't care who it was all I care about is my life on the line because of Hiratsuka-sensei. I slowly open my eyes, and I saw was papers scattered all over the floor.

 _Damn it,_ I know I'm late and class is starting but if I ignore and proceed to class immediately knowing that I cause the person's sheet of papers to scattered all over the floor, I would be very much low and scum than who I was currently. _Did I just acknowledge myself to be a scum?_

Without a moment to spare, I helped the person out and tried to gather the paper that was all over the floor. My eyes was on the floor the entire time. "uhh so-sorry about that, I was in a rushed so… here let me help you." I spoke and lend the person a helping hand. A voice then responded to my consideration " It's okay Hikigaya kun." A familiar soft voice followed by a chuckle and of all people I could collided with in the morning, it was Yukino Yukinoshita giving out a soft smile on her face. _Wait is she late too? That's weird even for the most prestigious student in our school._

"So you're late too huh?" I asked nonchalantly, keeping my grip after that embarrassing collision. She then shot a glare at me, _scary_ and let out a sigh "Please Hikigaya-kun. Don't put me in the same category as you." She said coldly. "I was never late to begin with." _Of course she wasn't. The day our top student is late for class is the day my eyes aren't dead. Wait I was insulting myself didn't i?_

She then continued "I was just instructed by my class teacher to get the our class sheets which she forgot to bring to class from the teacher's office and was on my way back to class until you ran into me that is." She still was glaring at me. _Man sorry okay? I'm helping you aren't I?_

We then took a crouching position and both of us picked up the scattered sheets. The number of paper that was on floor slowly reduced,my eyes was only focusing on the paper that was on my hand but I'm still able to have sight of the position of each of the paper that was on the floor so it was a matter of snatching without looking and arrange it well on my hand.

Without looking I reached out for another paper that was still lying around but this time I heard a slight gasped coming from Yukinoshita but I ignore her and continue my task, however instead of feeling a slim thin layer of wood, I feel a soft sensastion. Very smooth and warm. I pressed against it with the palm of my right hand still holding onto it, and realize it was not a thin paper I was reaching out to. "Hik-Hikigaya…kun." Yukinoshita in a low tone. Out of curiosity I directed and focus my eyes on what my hand was holding on, then all the sudden I began to blush real hard because what I was holding right now is Yukino Yukinoshita's hand.

She was also blushing with an embarassed expression cheeks bright red and both our eyes was focusing on our hand overlapping each other. I tried to look at Yukinoshita and my eyes then met with hers. We froze at that position for a few seconds then averted eyes away from each other, slightly embarrassed. I pulled my hand back "Gehh, sorry for that. I didn't mean to- ", "It- it's fine Hikigaya-kun. I know you…well you didn't mean to." Said Yukinoshita who was still flustered. We both then went silent.

I snapped back to reality and finish gathering all the paper. "umm here you go." I handed all the paper that was on my hand back to Yukinoshita, "o-oh. Th-thank you." Said Yukinoshita. "well, I'll be on my way to class. See you later I guess." I said to Yukinoshita and headed to the opposite direction whereas her class 2-J was isolated from the rest of the second year classes.

 _Shoot! Forget that, I'm still late!_ As I begin to walk away from her I heard a faint voice "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

As Class ended one by one and it's break time, I lay my head on the table and still remember the end of first period which is modern Japanese. Before Hiratsuka-sensei left the classroom, she shot a fierce glare at me saying _'Late again, and I'll pierce a hole through that chest of yours!' scary. Really scary._ Well if I'm in a sleepy situation again, I guess it's okay to sleep in for a few minutes as long as it's not on Monday. I snap myself back to reality, still in my classroom I took a glance at Hayama's group and let out a sigh _same ol same ol huh? Wait…_ I noticed one of their member was missing.

There was supposed to be an airhead girl with pink colored haired following a bun hairdo tied up on the right side of her hair in this picture. Seems like Yuigahama is missing in this picture. Now that I think about it when I arrived to class this morning and Hiratsuka sensei was raising her fist on me I saw an empty seat in front of miura's desk as I made my way to my seat.

 _Where is that girl anyway?_ I wondered while still laying my head on top of my table. "Hachiman! Good morning." I raised my head and look over to the owner of such an angelic voice, Totsuka Saika. "Oh hey good morning too." I answered slightly flustered looking at him. "You sure we're late this morning." Said tosuka, wondering why and I answered him "Yeah, I kind of overslept this morning." _How pathetic, even for me_ I grin to myself thinking about it.

"Say, where is Yuigahama-san?" I asked Totsuka which he replied "Ohh Yuigahama? Hiratsuka sensei did made an announcement for her absent earlier this morning." _Earlier huh? Well I was late so yeah._ "She said Yuigahama is taking a leave of absence for 2 days to visit her ill grandmother with her family at another town." Totsuka explained to me.

 _Oh great that's just so convenient._ After what happened earlier to me with Yukinoshita, things will be really awkward. At times like this, Yui Yuigahama's cheerfulness was needed to smooth the mood of the club later. Still I did touched or more likely, hold Yukinoshita's hand. I still remembered how it feels, soft and very smooth. The warmth of her hand radiant to my chilly hands. _Wait what am I thinking!?_ I flustered all the sudden thinking about it.

"Umm Hachiman, are you okay? your face is all red." Said Totsuka noticing me, I completely forgot that he was still standing in front of my desk. "U-um ye-yeah, everything's good." I answered him awkwardly to which he responded with a smile. _Sooooooo beautiful!_

* * *

 **Please leave a review everyone. Thank you!**

 **Next chapter: He who ask the impossible from her.**


	3. He who ask the impossible from her

**Don't forget to leave a review. Pls and thank you**

 **Chapter 3: He who ask the impossible from her**

* * *

Last period of class then ended which concluded the homeroom activities. Everyone in class packed their books and stationeries then shoved it inside their bags. The people then stand and went to their respective clubs to attend their extra curriculum activities while those did not joined any club activities shuffle their way out of the school gate and went home early. Sometimes I wished to be in the same category as those who didn't joined any clubs in school. All you can do after class ended is go home and proceed to bed early. _Now that really is living the dream._ Unfortunately for me, I was forced to join a club by Hiratsuka sensei which is the service club and that is how I met Yukino Yukinoshita. The most prettiest girl in school, she's a top of everything in terms of education but in terms of sport not so much. Despite her excels, she is still human who also have her flaws.

In this world, perfection is nothing but an illusion of people's expectations . Illusions like that existed only by the people having high expectation of a certain individual but to that individual to answer their expectations, it feels like being in a prison, not being able to make your own choice in life. As I thought about that, a certain two individual comes to mind. Haruno Yukinoshita and Hayama Hayato. _What the hell…_ I shook my head trying to stopped thinking about those two any further.

I continued to walked the hallway that leads to the school's special building where the club room was located. I took a glance of the scene outside through the window. Everything was white, like everything was piled with snow. If it wasn't for me attending club activities right now, I would've gone out there and make a snowmen for fun.

Outside club activities such as hayama's soccer club were busy clearing the snow out of their field so they can proceed to their practices, while tobe who was supposed to be cleaning as well was snowball fighting with ooka and yamato. _Those guys have it easy huh?_ Then comes Hayama who noticed them pointed at those three guys what looked like him giving them orders to help their juniors out in clearing the snow. _Captain hayama, no mercy huh? Even to his friends._ Of course, he has to be an example to his juniors because a lot of them _expects_ highly of him.

I also saw Totsuka with his tennis club members clearing the snow that was piling on tennis court. He was smiling while helping out and their members looked at his smile and gave off an expression as if they entered heaven. _He looks like an angel._ I wish I could help him out right now, I sighed.

Regardless of how cold it was outside, they're still willing to do their club activities. I was both impressed and admired their will to do so. Yet temperature won't be a problem when it comes to activities that involves a lot of blood pumping through your heart.

While still on my way to the clubroom, I could feel a sudden vibration of my phone vibrated inside my bag. I opened my my bag and grabbed my cellphone out to check it. _1 new message._ I clicked the message to see who it was from and it was from Yui Yuigahama. Well I already seen that coming. She was the kind of person to looked out on everything. She didn't want us to worry why she was not attending school or the club.

I opened her message to read the contents in it

" _ **Yahallo Hikki! You must be wondering why I'm not in class today**_."

 _Yeah I was earlier, but I already knew why so I'm not._

" _ **Me and my family are visiting my grandmother in another part of town**_."

 _Like I said. I already knew._

" _ **Sooo, I won't be back for 2 days**_ ."

 _What's with the sad emoticon? This girl, really now._

" _ **Anyway, you're probably on your way to the club right now. Right?**_ "

 _How did she…_

" _ **Your walking is usually slow and sluggish so even at this time, you're probably still on your way XD .**_ "

 _Oh wow, that's how you described it? What a b****_

" _ **Since I'm not at school, tell Yukinon that I'm sorry I couldn't attend todays club**_."

 _Like I said, don't worry about it._

" _ **Oh! You will probably be alone with Yukinon in the clubroom,takecare and GL! :D.**_ "

 _Why am I flustered about? And what does 'GL' stands for?_

Really teenagers nowadays with their slang words. As I thought about it, I was already in front of the club room door. I frozed and did a deep inhalation and exhaled my breath. _Just why am I so nervous all the sudden? Okay here we go!_

* * *

"SENPAAAAIIII!" just when I was about to slide open the club room door, I heard Isshiki's voice calling out to me from a far distant. "Oh Isshiki. What do you-" when I turned around my sentence was interrupted by Isshiki who was already in front of me stared at me with her wide smile. _Whoa freaky! You startled me there._ Her smile then became a pout and her cheeks puffed, "Senpai…. Why didn't you wait for me?" Isshiki asked. "And just why would I do that?" I said annoyingly.

 _Seriously Isshiki._ Even if I did wait for her at the first year classroom area, most people would assume I'm a stalker due to my _horrible features_ that includes my eyes. _I mean they would think like "why is a second year doing here?", "I don't know but I don't like the way he looks."_ I made a brief sigh after speculating.

"Oh well. Since we're already here lets go in." Isshiki then put a smile back on her face and slide the door open. "Yahallo! Yukinoshita senpai!" Isshiki greeted to Yukinoshita. "Yo." Followed by me, short yet efficient. "O-Oh Isshiki-san and Hikigaya-kun. Good afternoon." Said Yukinoshita as she stopped reading her book at her seat near the window just to greet us back with a surprised look on her face.

I walked to my chair and took my seat while Isshiki skipped her way like a kindergarten girl and took a seat on the chair between me and Yukinoshita where Yui Yuigahama was supposed to be right now. "You guys don't mind if I sit here right? I mean Yui senpai is absent today so.." said Isshiki with a corcerned look. _Well aren't you awfully well informed._ I guess being a student council president does have its perks such as checking the daily attendance of different year classes.

"Oh speaking of Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun." Said Yukinoshita which looked like she remembered something important. "Yuigahama-san texted me to inform you that she's visiting her grandmother at another town. It seems she won't be back for 2 days from what I remembered." Yukinoshita finishing her sentences and focusing her gaze again upon her book. _Wait, that's it? If so, then what's the point Yuigahama texted me? Wow I knew she was an airhead but I didn't expect it to be at this extent._

"Anyway, since Yui-senpai isn't here… I'll try my best to be the best Yui Yuigahama for both of you." Isshiki announced. _I really don't like where this is going._ Isshiki then pulled out what seems to be a short strand of string. She then started tying her hair with it, I was focused on her the entire time while Yukinoshita was only focusing on her book. "Really how does she do it.." Isshiki mumbled with herself that wasn't directed to anyone in particular while still tying her hair.

 _What's this girl up to? Wait…_ Ishikki then clapped her hands _,_ "whoo got it!" congratulating herself for her attempt which she manage to pulled it off and that is imitating Yui Yuigahama's typical bun hairdo. _What the heck…._ After finishing, Isshiki cleared her throat then all the sudden she slammed the table with her hands and stood up letting out a loud gasp which startled both me and Yukinoshita. Both of us then stared at her with eyes wide opened. After staring at her for quite sometime, she really does look a bit like Yuigahama. _Weird._ "Well what do you think guys?" said Isshiki waiting for a response with a triumphant smile both her hands on her waist and juts her chest as if she won something. "Umm, not bad I guess. The hairdo kind of finish the job on everything." I stated my comment with nothing left to say. Isshiki then stared at me for a moment then, "what…are you hitting on me by taking advantage on my Yui-senpai kindness act? I may act like like her but I'm still me, I knew you were low but I never expected you to be this low so I'm sorry but better luck next time pal." Said Isshiki in a fast pace voice. _Enough already._ Isshiki sit on her chair again looking satisfied.

"I guess tea for three then?" said Yukinoshita with a wearily smile. _Come now yukino-san. You're quite pleased with this aren't you?_ She closed her book then stood up to start on her tea preparations as usual.

"Umm. Isshiki-san do you mind if I pour your tea in Yuigahama-san's cup instead?" said Yukinoshita being considerate, or was she? _You really are pleased with this!_ "Eh? Really? Thank you soooo much!" an instant answer from Isshiki. Well I guess it won't hurt for her to use Yuigahama's tea cup, plus to be fair drinking a hot tea from a paper cup is a bit unsettling. Since the heat of the tea would still radiate easily from the thinness of the paper cup thus _it's hot! Source: me._

After Yukinoshita finished pouring the tea in our respective cups, she handed Yuigahama's tea cup to Isshiki. "Thank you very much." Said Isshiki smiling. Looking at an upperclassmen handed the tea to her junior is something to behold. Yukinoshita then was about to handed me my pan san tea cup, as I was about to take it from her hands she frozed all the sudden and her hand shook a little making the tea that she was holding on to forming small ripples.

I took a look at her and she was all flustered, looking away from me. _Just why are you flustering all the sudden?_ I wondered then all the sudden a certain scene this morning comes back to my mind and made me flustered all the sudden. I tried to ignore it and took my pan san tea cup off her hands. "Th-Thanks." I stammered.

She turned around, walked back to her seat and continued to read her book after she took a sip of her tea. I took a brief glance at her, her face still seems to be faintly red but it's visible. "Senpai?" Isshiki seems to took notice on our awkwardness and made an alternating dubious look as she look back and forth between me and Yukinoshita. In trying to prevent Isshiki from thinking any further, I cough a bit and asked "Alright, exactly what do you need this time Isshiki?" I managed to interrupt Isshiki from whatever she was thinking about me and Yukinoshita. I sighed in relief and took a sip of my tea.

"If it's something to do with the student council, I'll have to reject the request straight away." Said Yukinoshita nonchalantly, eventhough she was still focusing on her book she manage to dropped the temperature of the club room with just a few words from her mouth. She closed her book and her gaze starts to focused on Isshiki, "As a student council president, you have an image to keep so you should ought to solve your own problem to show your independency and be a prime example and a role model to the student of soubu high." Said Yukinoshita who was finish making her statement to Isshiki and took a sip of her tea.

The president of the student council made a pouted looking face on Yukinoshita, "Oh come on Yukinoshita-senpai. It's not always about the student council you knooow." Said Isshiki while still pouting. "Pfft, that's hard to believe since most of your request so far have always something to do with the student council." I said with Yukinoshita who was sitting diagonally of me nodded in agreement.

After hearing what I have to say, Isshiki then averted her look away from me quickly as if she's sulking however for me all I can do was either stared at my tea cup or the floor. It wasn't that long ago that I noticed I forgot to bring my novel that I always like to read to pass the time in the club room. I remembered after reading it, I laid it on my desk in my room before going to sleep last night. I would've remembered to pack it inside my bag this morning if it wasn't for me being late and had to rushed to school this morning. _Dummy Hachiman._

* * *

For a while, enjoying the moment of silent in the club room. I was staring at the floor the entire time, Yukinoshita was still reading her book while Isshiki was fiddling her phone much less like a certain pink bun girl that I know. Isshiki's phone then vibrated, it seems like someone is calling her.

"Hello?" Isshiki answered her phone and I removed my gaze from the floor and stared at her. "Ahh! Secretary-chan, what's up?" said Isshiki. _Secretary….chan?_ "what? Vice-kun need what exactly?" _Vice…..kun?_ Yukinoshita seems to heard all that and she lifted her hand and pressed it against her temple as if to suppressed a headache. "Okay okay, I'll head there right now." Said Isshiki closing and concluded her phone call conversation with _Secretary-chan._

"Isshiki-san. You really do need to learn to remember the names of your fellow student council member." Said Yukinoshita who was staring at Isshiki. Isshiki made a wearily smile "It's a nickname for them, okay?" Isshiki explained to clear up the _misunderstanding._ "Anyway I'll be going now to handle some student council stuff." Said Isshiki then stood up,removed the string that was maintaining her bun hardo and fixed her hair back to normal. "Seriously, why were you even here in the first place?" I asked nonchalantly. Isshiki who was walking towards the door noticed my question and raise her index finger to her chin with a look as if she remembered something.

"Ohh now that you mention it, I was really going to ask if you received any chocolate yet" said Isshiki while I almost jumped from my sit and had a suprising blushing look, I glance over at Yukinoshita and it seems she had the same reaction as well. "oh well." Said Isshiki, sticking her tongue out and left the room immediately after bringing back the awkward mood that was once gone earlier. _Damn that sly fox._

* * *

The mood of the club room was engulfed in pure awkwardness. Yukinoshita whose face was still red tried her best to focus on her book while my eyes was swimming all over the place. I could feel the temperature of the room rising exponentially. I was sweating on my forehead. I stood up and told Yukinoshita that I was going to the toilet, or so I was but I was really trying to cool the mood by leaving the room for awhile for the sake of Yukinoshita. _How considerate of me._ I made a smirk as I walked to the door a sudden voice reach my ears.

"Hikigaya-kun." I looked over to the owner of the voice, Yukinoshita who was looking at me with a concerned look on her face. "You don't really have to lie about going to the toilet just to make me feel comfortable again." Said Yukinoshita who was on point on my true intention. I was still standing in front of the door still staring at her, while she who was still sitting and her book closed with her eyes that were focusing on mine. " I'm sorry, Hikigaya-kun. If I have made the atmosphere very uncomfortable. I truly am." Said Yukinoshita. I was surprised by what she said, so I walked back to my chair and took a sit on it. "it's not you, Yukinoshita. It kinda happened because of me I think." I said, truthfully it wasn't her fault. I continued "if it wasn't for me not looking where my hand was going this morning, none of this would've happened." I said, clearing the situation that was at hand.

"like I said, hikigaya-kun it's okay." she said and a soft smile formed on her face that made the awkwardness left the room. I couldn't helped but smiled at her too. "truthfully, I enjoyed being hold by you." Yukinoshita whispered something that I didn't quite catch what she was saying. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked her, and she made a suprising look "oh no not at all, but next time you should watch where your hand is going." She said jokingly and chuckled. "Yeaa that's true. Who knows, my hand would've hold something else aside from your hand." I said also with a joke intention.

Yukinoshita then stared at me from a blank look to a piercing cold stare and wrapping herself in her arms, "Hoh. Now I truly do fear for my chastity." Said Yukinoshita glaring at me. "Ohh come on, give me a break here okay." I said, then soon after that we both broke out into laughter and both of us smiled at each other. Honestly it's been quite a while since we enjoyed this kind of conversation. It's a moment that I always cherished between us.

"Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita called to me still smiling. "About last night, I truly do thank you for helping me out before that. I truly am grateful for what you said." Yukinoshita slightly bowed to me. My eyes was fixated on her, then I shooked my head to keep myself awake. "It's no big deal really." I said scratching my head. "How is it not a big deal?" Yukinoshita protested and surprisingly pouting. "I was just stating my opinion. It's true that you should solve your own problem but that doesn't mean me and yuigahama won't be there when you make mistakes." I said and continued. "Even if you do make mistakes, Yuigahama and also me will be there by your side to support you. No matter how much mistakes were made, we will eventually find the right answer from that mistake." I stared down at the floor and continued without realizing that my feeling had taken over me "That's why, I want us to be genuine with our feelings no matter how wrong people think it is, I don't care what they think. I want us to be true to ourselves. I want us to be genuine." I finished with myself and realized that it wasn't my conscious that was speaking inside my head this time but rather it was me speaking it out loud. I was fully embarrassed and blushed with myself. _Wow Hachiman, you let your feelings take over more than usual huh?_

"Hikigaya-kun.." she called out to me from her seat, my gaze that was looking at the floor the entire time due to embarrassment then turned around and eyes focus to Yukinoshita. I was in awe and my eyes widened, her smile and expression was on the verge of tears after hearing what I really feel. The sun on the background had turned orange that illuminate parts of her. Her beautiful straight raven hair. Her white skin brightens due to the light of the setting sun and her eyes that was blue as the sea stared at me. Everything about her, everytime always took my breath away as I continue to stared at her.

"Yukinoshita…." I called her, and she then blinked once and "Ohh it's nothing." She said as she wiped the small tears that managed to come out of her eyes. My gaze still focused on her then as she finished wiping her eyes, "For a while now, I've been thinking on how to repay you on everything you've done for me. But I can't seem to know how." She said being very considerate and continued "So why not put it like this, you can make a request to me. Anything you can think of and I'll consider of accepting it. Just this once" She said smiling at me. "Ohh that, you don't need to do that. Really." I said also being considerate of her. "Please Hikigaya-kun. I insist." She said as her eyes filled with determination that stared at me.

After listening on what she said, it made me realize what she had done for me and for my request. So far there's a progress on my journey of something genuine, it's getting closer as time passes. "I want to know who I am." I remembered that very request from Yukino Yukinoshita. Even so I want her request to have just as much progress as mine. So with this request of mine, I'm sure this will be the first step to make her discover who she is.

"Yukinoshita." I said with eyes full of determination. _No matter how dead they are._

"Ye-Yes?" Yukinoshita paid attention as I was about to tell her my request also for her request.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The lake that was frozen, melts and stream again.**

 **Pls leave a review everyone! :D**


	4. Her true intention was never expected p1

**Hey guys I'm still working on next chapter of my Oregairu volume 12 while still working, here's a short bonus chapter of certain girl point of view of what happened so far in volume 11. TBH I'm not really into the shipping thing but it would already makes sense on why Hachiman and yukino will end up togehter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Her true intention was never expected part 1**

* * *

There's something I want for a long time since the day I met him. After knowing him for almost a year, I want something from him. Something that's not visible yet you can feel it, a beautiful feeling that most of us desire for a fulfilling life. I've been making moves, step by step to grasp it. Along the way, I started to have my suspicion of her as well. What she really saw in him, what he really was to her.

I thought I was just misunderstanding

I thought it was just me being my clumsy self again

I thought I was just seeing things.

… But the signs were obvious. I just don't want to believe it.

I didn't know they were so close with each other, I didn't know they could have normal conversation like this. I never realized it nor believed it but after seeing those two so close to each other in the infirmary, I was sad and hurt that it really was true….they really were starting to get so close.

She who I considered her to be my best friend, who I always speak out on what I really feel within me also want what I want, my desire for him. I hesisated whether or not if should continue to take a step forward or to step back for hers and his sake.

I really am such a nice girl. I would even give up my deepest desire so the people I cared about wouldn't get hurt, and that was what's really wrong with me.

I haven't decided to whether to step back or not. Even I still remembered that he still owe me a date, he did asked me out when we were on the way to the club room. For a brief moment, I was so happy he did but all the sudden Yukinon starts to pop in my mind. I felt a sudden guilt so I told him that I'll think about it, but to be honest I wasn't really consider on going out with him after what's happened. I was only looking out for them, wanted them to have their space. Yet I feel sad. Just why do I have to be this kind of person? It hurts that I have to forcefully give up on what I want, for them.

But still, why aren't they progressing? Why aren't they taking it to the next level? I gave them as much space as I did, but they are still on the same level. Do each of them acknowledge how they feel for each other? I know Yukinon knows what she really feels for him but does he acknowledge her feelings for him, does he even know what both of us feel for him? I wonder.

Entering the clubroom we saw Iroha-chan sitting in front of Yukinon. It seems she has a request.

* * *

 **Do note that this chapter doesn't really explain anything fully yet. So you guys gotta have to wait for the next bonus chapter to find out ;)**

* * *

 **pls leave a review thank you.**


	5. The Lake that was frozen melts

**Enjoy everyone. Sorry it took so long. Pls leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Lake that was frozen melts and stream again.**

* * *

What is a Date? There are numerous definition that defines the word, Date. From Google-sensei's perspective or in general, a Date is the day of the month or year as specified by a number. There is twelve months in a year and practically 28-31 days in a month. However, Youth has twisted the definition of date. So a Date in terms of Youth is a get together of two individuals for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached out but, and I mean but.. not ruled out. Merely asking someone out is sufficient to broach the subject.

For example when an individual ask " _will you go out with me?"_ just by asking this the other individual will assume there is romantic feeling also known as love involve in this. _So typical and so naïve._ It doesn't necessarily have to be that, does it?

I was astounded by what Yukinoshita have proposed to me. She wanted to repay the favor for everything that I've done for her. _Did I?_ I mean most of it involves doing it solely for the service club, that's all there is to it but I did help her during her crucial time during the student council election, during when I made my request, during the Christmas event and finally during our outing with Yuigahama where she was at its worse her head was messed up by her sister for 2 days straight. I can't imagine how she must've felt but it's not something I want her to experience through again. I just can't stand watching her slowly getting crushed again so this time whenever she's going through that again things will be different because she has Yuigahama and me this time by her side. Even though she have to solve her own problem but that doesn't mean we won't be there by her side to support her.

To her it's merely accepting my request to repay me for what I've done in helping her but to me as I made my request, it's to fulfill her request step by step. I wanted to repay her for everything that she done so far, she thinks that I was the one that help her during her darkest time but truthfully she's the one that's been helping me and shed some light in my dark life, because of the service club I learn there is more to life than just seeing through people's façade. The least I could do is make progress in her request. For that I announced my request,

"Will you go out with me?"

"E-Eh? U-Umm this is so sudden Hikigaya-kun." Said Yukinoshita slightly embarrassed, cheeks faintly red and her eyes averted away from me.

"You did say I can make any request right? So this is it." I said scratching my head. _There's nothing more to this request of mine, is there? I mean it's a simple "hey let's hangout." Nothing more nothing less._

"Even so, aren't you like taking advantage of it? That's low even for you Hikigaya." Said Yukinoshita still flustering.

 _What the heck?_ I merely asked a simple six word "will you go out with me?" it doesn't necessarily be a date, it's just two acquaintances making an appointment to do some outside activity. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if you do call it a date, still it doesn't necessarily involve any feelings that I can't comprehend of yet. For this I absolutely have no doubt that _Youth is truly twisted and evil._

"Seeing that is what you requested, then I have no choice but to accept it." Said Yukinoshita giving me a soft smile and slightly bowing her head. _Umm you really don't have to do that you know. How embarrassing_ but I felt happy somehow.

Since tomorrow is a public holiday, it would be a convenient day to have our outing _I mean to do her request._ I told her tomorrow would be convenient and she obediently agreed to the date, _date as in the specified day to have our activity not a date defined by youth I mean._ Still speculating the idea if it's a date or not I was on my way home still pedaling on my bicycle. As for the details about our activities for tomorrow, I'll text her later once I come up with something. I did saved her number, _is it wrong?_ _to save it without her permission?_ I don't really care, she should already know the consequence the moment she decided to call me with her phone.

* * *

As I finally reached home I unlocked the door and went inside. "I'm home!" I announced my return to whatever life that was present in the Hikigaya household. _Hmm seems, no one is answering. As expected._ Komachi should be home by now since middle schooler finished much earlier than that of a high schooler, if it's her club activities then it should be on hold on for a while due to exam and all. I took a sit on the small staircase near the door to remove my shoes before going in.

After doing so, I went inside my house and saw Kamakura approaching me then sit in front of me and stared at me with a look saying " _Welcome home master, how was your day?"_ if I had to answer that I would say it was a tiring and awkward day but unfortunately he won't understand a single word I said. I thought to myself that if only cats can talk then I would have a friend to make conversation with in the first place but that won't happen and I don't really know if cats can actually understand us human or not since they are speaking in another language which is _Meow_. Ignoring Kamakura, I proceeded to the kitchen to grab a nice cold refreshing glass of water. I feel myself being refreshed as I drink my water. _So refreshing._

"BOO! Onii-chan! Welcome home." Komachi made her appearance all the sudden which startled me to the point I almost spit out the water I was drinking. A grin then formed around Komachi's face after seeing my pathetic reaction. _Little brat._

"Gehh, Komachi don't do that." I said with an irritating voice, I tried to catch my breath after that surprise attack from Komachi. She almost gave me a heart attack.

"Ha, that's what you get onii-chan for being late this morning." Said Komachi who then let out a sighed. _Wait how did she…_ Just as I was about to asked her, Komachi then saw my mouth half opened "Save it bro. if you're wondering how I knew that. I found out from Yukino-san." Komachi answering my question that never even reached outside my mouth but still, _what? From Yukinoshita?_ I began wondering why did she have to informed Komachi about that? It's not really that of a big deal. She immediatley reached out to her cellphone and pressed a few buttons on it "She texted me saying, ' _Komachi-san it seems your brother was late to school this morning since I happened to saw him running inside the school like a loosed wild animal while I was on my way to class from the teacher's office. Please do keep in mind that he is a member of the service club and I do not want the reputation of the club to be spoiled by his barbaric behavior. So please train him properly next time.'_ Yup I think that's about it." Komachi finished quoting the contents of Yukinoshita. _Really, that witch! "Train him properly"? What am I? some kind of dog? She's just lucky I'm not one otherwise I would've scare the whiskers out of her._

While on the subject of Yukinoshita, _that reminds me._ "Komachi. I- ." I stopped all the sudden while scratching my head and started to think whether I should or is it okay to tell Komachi. "What is it onii-chan?" Komachi asked with a curious look yet _so cute!_ I shook my head and remind myself she is my sister so of course it would be the right thing to tell her, other than that she's a girl and I need advice regarding about them. What better information to get about girls when the source itself is a girl. So here goes nothing, "I…need an advice."

After saying that to Komachi I started to briefly explained to Komachi point by point on what happened during my time in the service club this afternoon, I ignored to tell her the _deep_ stuff and just get straight to the point of me asking Yukinoshita out. She did asked me how it came to that but everytime she asked that I flustered a little and just ignored the question or simply beat around the bush. It would be embarrassing if I told Komachi that I spit something so corny so unlike me. _Damn emotions._

"WAHH! Onii-chan! You finally asked Yukino-san on a date! Mmmm I'm proud that my onii-chan is finally asking a girl out." Said Komachi crying tearlessly then immediately returned a smile on her face. "Well yeah I asked her out but it doesn't necessarily have to be called a date. It's merely just two aqui- " , "Yeah yeah, I know where this is goin so please save it bro." Komachi interrupted my lesson in life to her. _How rude, let onii-chan finish speaking next time. It might be useful someday you know._

"And don't even bother asking me out to go with you. My next exam is my weakest subject, English which happens to be the day after tomorrow. So convenient right?" said Komachi _, still just why are you smiling about? Aren't you supposed to be a bit down facing your weakest subject yet? And what do you mean by convenient?_

"So what kind of advice do you need from me onii-chan? I'll be sure to help in any way I can. Ah! That line scored me some points." Said Komachi who was smiling the entire time immediately put on a serious look, sitting straight on the sofa waiting for my response. I couldn't help but made a smirk on my face since I already come up with the necessary questions in my head, all that's left is to speak out those question from my mouth. "Well Komachi I wanted to know- " I continued , "Where is the right place for her convenience? What should I do to produce a good result? How should I carry the task to produce such result? And most importantly, why do I need to do all that?" I continued to smirking and thought to myself _see Komachi? Your onii-chan is quite smart and very cautious_ , I then imagine the look on Komachi's face which should be like _"Ohh onii-chan, you're already thinking ahead of it? You're such a genius! High Komachi point for you!"_ but when I looked at her, she gave me a disgusted look which startled me a bit but by now I'm already used to people looking at me like that.

"Seriously onii-chan, what is with you?" said Komachi still with the same expression.

"What? Is something wrong with what I asked?" I asked Komachi waiting for her to answer me.

"Not something but everything. My God. How do you even live with yourself? More importantly how does Yukino-san and Yui-san manage to put up with you?" said Komachi. _Oi oi oi, what are you talking about? I haven't even made any mistake have I?_

"Just get to the point okay." I said impatiently.

"Onii-chan, that's your problem. You're too attached to this kind of stuff. This logic and calculation whatever. Asking stuff that's unknown to you so you can take action and have a result where you don't make mistakes. Where no one gets hurt. Where your mind will be at peace knowing that didn't do anything wrong. Well I can't blame you since this is all new to you." Said Komachi letting out a sigh and continue. "That's where you are wrong onii-chan. People will always get hurt. Not just any people but the people we care about the most, the people that's precious to us. You're afraid you would hurt someone, that proves that you care about them. But it's okay to make mistake onii-chan, no matter how much we make we will eventually get it right by learning from them. You see onii-chan by making mistake you hurt people and you have no choice but to make it right because you care about them and they will realize that you care about them by not giving up to right your wrong. Both will soon acknowledge their feelings of each other and the bonds between them grows stronger and stronger. Isn't that what life is?" said Komachi smiling.

Hiratsuka-sensei pops into mind all the sudden saying the same thing back then. I did too, not so long ago with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Komachi reminded me of my words, while i cast my gaze downward the entire time she lectured me. _Heh to be lectured by your little sister. How pathetic can you get Hachiman Hikigaya._ Still, her words manage to put me back where I'm supposed to be right now, the path to what's genuine.

"Onii-chan." Komachi called out to me, with her index finger poking at my left cheek. "This isn't a game of chess you know, where all you can do is read your opponent's next move and what would be the logical move to win without making as much error as possible. Forget that! What we're talking about right now is the girl you've asked out, Yukino-san. Sure that she's not your normal typical girl, but she's still a girl who has feelings too. Who also cares for the people that's close to her. Even if you know how she thinks but do you even know she feels?" said Komachi. _Damn she got me, but she's right._

I never did acknowledge how the people feel. Maybe because I've been shut too many times that I lost hope if they cared about me or just sees me as a useful tool to solve their everyday problem. I always wondered, why did I help them? Was it because I want them to help me too? To care about me?

"Things like people's feeling and emotions are the only things you have trouble dealing with. I know you enough to know that onii-chan. It's okay to make mistakes as long as we learn from them. Ha! I'm sure that one scored me a high Komachi point." _Wow she really never gives up on giving herself some credit. Even at times like this._

Komachi then inhaled and exhaled before she continues "So the best advice I can give right now is don't do what you _think_ is right." Said Komachi with her index finger on my forehead then slowly descended. "But do what you _Feel_ is right." Said Komachi with her index finger stopped on my left chest. I looked at her wondering why'd she point my head and chest but somehow I get what she means. _What I feel, huh?_

"Your heart you dummy! You do have one do you?" said Komachi all the sudden blurted out.

"wha? Of course I do have one. I'd be dead if I don't" I blurted out to her non sense question then stared down at the floor.

"Well you were, before you met them right?" said Komachi, I turned around to look at her again and saw a smile on her face. _So cute._

I couldn't help but smile too and soon both our smiles broke into laughter.

"Okay onii-chan. I'm heading up. I think that's all I can give you. Ohh as for the place, I'll pick the best spot where you two can have your date. Hehe " Said Komachi as she rose from the sofa and started walking to the stairs but before that,

"Hey Komachi, um.. " I called out to her and she stopped, turning around to looked at me. "Thanks for your time." I said with cheeks reddened.

Komachi then made a smirk, "eheh, your always welcome bro. As long as Komachi gets her Komachi points." She said as she giggled her way upstairs. _Wow, she really gives herself that too much credit._ I smiled thinking about it.

I sat on the sofa for a while thinking about Komach's advice before heading upstairs. _Ohh right i should text Yukinoshita about tomorrow_. My hand that held my cellphone suddenly froze at the thought of Yukinoshita.

 _My feelings huh? Just what do I really feel for her?_

* * *

I finished showering myself and headed to my room. When I entered my room my phone then vibrated on my bed. _Who could that be now?_ I checked to see who it was and it's Yui Yuigahama. I answered her call to know what's up.

"Yahallo Hikki!" said Yuigahama in a loud volume voice. _Keep it down woman! My ear, my ear._

"Oh hey Yuigahama. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing much exactly. I'm staying at a motel with my family since my grandma's place is too small for us to sleep there." _Or maybe you're just too loud._

"How was school today Hikki?" Yuigahama brought up another subject. Too be honest, I can't really hold a proper conversation with anyone yet so I think Yuigahama was doing her best right now to hold one for the both of us. _I'm sorry Yuigahama._

"Oh the usual, boring as ever." I said, not coming up with anything to describe a full day.

"Really? I heard from Yukinon that you were late." Said Yuigahama laughing wearily. _What the hell? Just how many people does she have to informed?_

"Also, I heard that you two are going out tomorrow." Said Yuigahama. I couldn't tell what expression she was making, and I have a hard time comprehend what she feels from her tone.

"Honestly, I'm glad Hikki. I'm glad you made your choice." Said Yuigahama. _Just what is she blabbering about? I never made any choice._

" Just what exactly are you talking about? I never even mad- "

"You did Hikki. When the three of us were together at the park talking about solving Yukino's problem and also my proposal for the future of the club. You made your choice the moment you rejected my proposal. The moment to speak out for Yukinon. It may seem wordy, on the outside but it's actually simple than you think." Said Yuigahama finishing her statement.

I was blank. I have a talent of reading between the lines, digging through sentences to find the real meaning behind her words. As I tried to read again but this time between her line what she said that afternoon. After I did in a mere seconds, I was lost at thought. My mind completely lost.

"Yuigahama, you don't mean…" I hesistantly asked Yuigahama if it's true or not. To confirm if what I thought, what she really means behind her words if it's exactly as I decipher.

"Even if you don't think so, I manage to get the answer from you without you noticing it." Said Yuigahama and her word confirmed my suspicion _. To use my own dirty tricks against me. Heh, that was really unexpected of her._

"But still Hikki." As she continues. "Just because it's not me, doesn't mean I'll stop there. You both aren't officials yet so there's no harm in trying. This time I won't hold back. I won't lose to her. I will beat Yukinon." Said Yuigahama making her declaration.

Somehow I smiled after she said that. "Heh, You really are amazing Yuigahama." I said to her.

"Wha- Whaaat? What are you saying!? Shut up dummy Hikki." Yuigahama shouted on the phone. I could tell she was embarrassed by my compliment.

" _ **Yuiiii. Who are you talking to?**_ " a voice in the background then emerge.

"Eh? It's nothing mom. I was just talking to a friend." Yuigahama abruptly stammered in answering her mom.

" _ **Ohh are you talking to Hikki-kun?**_ " I could hear a switching through the cellphone.

" _ **Helloooo Hikki-kun how are you?**_ " Yuigahama's mom somehow manage to get hold of her phone.

"Umm I'm fine thank you." I said nothing to answer more than the question she asked.

" _**That's good to hear! Yui's been all down today. I think she misses Hikki-"**_

"MOM! What are you saying!?" Yuigahama interrupted her mom and it sounds like she was trying to grabbed back her phone from her mom.

" _ **Oh come on Yui. Let me talk a bit longer with Hikki-kun. I want to do an interview with him. Come now.**_ " Her mom said faintly on the phone.

"What are you saying!? Bye Hikki, I'll text you soon." Said Yuigahama as she hurriedly closed her phone.

 _What a strange family, I guess it runs in the family._ I sighed and close the phone. I picked up my novel where I last left it on, my desk. Before going to bed, I usually read it for about 7 to 10 minutes to relaxed my mind. To have a pleasant dream is to have your mind empty or relaxed.

After several minute have passed, I shut my book closed and put it on my bed side to get ready to sleep. I made a yawn then closed the lamp. Once I closed my eyes, my phone suddenly vibrated. _Please let me sleep in peace._

I have an urge of checking my phone just in case if it was an emergency. It's the only excuse I can come up with to check my phone. I opened my phone to check who it was and it seems it's a voicemail from Yukinoshita. _A voicemail? I wonder._

I pressed play to listen to it.

" _Goodnight Hikigaya-kun. See you tomorrow."_

* * *

 **Next: Memorandum**

 **Next Chapter: Finally the spring flower blooms on a white day.**

 **Pls Leave a Review Everyone. Thank you!**


	6. Memorandum

**Pls Leave a review guys and try guessing who's monologue is this. it'll be fun ;)**

* * *

 **Memorandum**

 **Monologue of the fortunate.**

* * *

Genuine.

Do such thing even existed in the first place?

They say that people who was born from a fortune has everything that anyone could ever wanted.

While those who do not, envy, endure and struggle in life.

But they're wrong.

In fact, it's the exact opposite.

Do they even understand the curse of being born into a prestigious family?

Forced to answer the people who expects highly of us.

Forced to be a be the people's ideal image of us.

I feel like a prisoner.

Like a puppet.

It's hell.

To put on the mask of being the perfect child every time.

Beautiful

Talented

And independent.

I've always envy the people who was born unfortunate.

They don't have to suffer the burden I hold.

The facade I have to put.

Never free to be my true self.

I envy them.

I envy her.

She was free from the burden. Free from the curse.

She gets to choose how to live her life.

Free to make her own future.

Yet she still sees me as her role model. Wanting to be like me, following my footsteps.

To have what I have what she lacks, but in reality she has something that I don't.

Freedom.

She has no idea. How much it hurts to be me.

I want her to be who she is.

To walk on her own two feet.

Never to follow on anyone's footstep except her own.

Never to follow on my footstep so she doesn't end up suffering the pain that I'm suffering.

If she does try, I'll do everything to stop her from going to that road.

Even if it means to be seen as the villain.

The suffer of being born to answer expectations.

Be an ideal image of the people.

And never even made a choice of my own

because my future is in the palm of the people that bring me into this cursed world.

People never notice how broken I am

How I needed help.

But all they see is the opposite.

All they see is a mask hiding the withered flower.

Even so

I'm still waiting.

Waiting for a certain person to see through this mask of mine.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Finally the spring flower blooms on a white day**

 **Please leave a review! :D**


	7. Finally the spring flower blooms

**Sorry if the timeline is a bit wrong. Since most of Oregairu's timeline don't make much sense. So just try to go with the flow and pls leave a review :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Finally the spring flower blooms on a White day.**

* * *

The alarm from my phone then went off and I was already awake 3 minutes before it does. It was the following morning after I've had my advice from Komachi and a call from Yuigahama last night. I raise my myself to a sit posture on my bed and shut the alarm of my phone that had been on snoozed for a couple minutes. I wonder. _Why did I set my alarm on a public holiday?_ Maybe due to the fact that it's a public holiday, I might oversleep. I wish I did but I can't have that since I have an _appointment_ with Yukino Yukinoshita later this afternoon.

Yes, today is a public holiday. White day. It is a day that marked one month after the Valentine's day which was on the February 14. It is a Holiday that is celebrated only in four country, one of them is Japan of course because most of these countries are a love fanatic and celebrating just one day of love isn't enough. _Ughh. How annoying._ So today is also technically Valentine's day. The difference is during Valentine's day, female presented gifts to the male as an expression of love, courtesy or social obligations but on White day, it's the other way around. Male who received chocolates during Valentine's day are expected… _expected.._ to return the favor by giving gifts to the female, two or three times worth of the valentine's gift or in other words "triple the return." _Why do women always received such special treatment than us men?_

But so far the only chocolate I received was from Yuigahama, but she refer to it as a token of gratitude. I noticed she repeated that sentence twice wondering what she meant. I ignore it for now and thinking of buying her something for the chocolate she gave when she returns.I let out a sigh then stretch my arms and headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth for now while a full shower comes after breakfast to prepare my activity today with Yukinoshita.

I went downstairs to checked if breakfast was finished, as I descended down the stairs I started smelling eggs and toasted breads. I proceeded to the kitchen and saw Komachi still in her pajamas cooking our breakfast. She was humming an unknown tune while flipping the eggs. She noticed me as I took my seat on the dining table. "Ohh good morning onii-chan!" said Komachi with high spirit in the morning. "Good morning Komachi, is breakfast going to finish soon?" I responded her greeting and went quickly to ask if she's finish cooking. _I'm hungry, onii-chan is hungry Komachi. I might have to eat kamakura if breakfast isn't finishing soon._ Speaking of Kamakura _, where is that lazy furball anyway? He should be here drooling while watching Komachi cooking._

"Say, where's Kamakura?" I asked and Komachi turn around with her eyes upward and putting on a thinking expression.

"Hmm I don't know. I think he's still in my room sleeping on my bed. That's where I last saw him anyway when I got up." Said Komachi then resume flipping the eggs and putting it on our plate. _Man that cat sure is living the dream._ At some point before I did wished to be born as a cat because all you can do is eat sleep and repeat.

"Finished! Breakfast is served onii-chan! Here you go." Said Komachi as she passes my breakfast plate to me. I took a glance on my breakfast which consist of two white eggs on top of the toasted bread with salad as a side dish and orange juice as a morning drink to boost up the energy. _Really what's up with this typical European breakfast? I prefer rice over this and as for the salad…tomato. How many times do I have to remind this girl that I dislike tomato. Oh well lets dig in._

I began consuming my breakfast while putting the tomatoes of my salad on the side corner of my plate away from the rest of my breakfast to enjoy without having a sight of those little red balls spoiling my delicious meal.

"Eat up onii-chan. You're gonna need it for your date." Said Komachi showing a grin to me. "Oi look Komachi, I wouldn't call it a date. Rather a- "

"Yeah yeah, just eat up before your meal gets cold." Komachi interrupted me yet again. I let out a brief sigh and not saying anything more but to oblige her.

"Thank you for the food." I said to Komachi who was still eating. Once I'm done with breakfast, I went upstairs and headed straight to the bathroom again to take my long relaxing shower. When I shower I usually spend 10 minutes washing myself then another 5 minutes thinking what to do for the day, and that is not needed because my activity for today has already been assigned.

After I finished my shower I went to my room drying myself and fixed my hair then went on dressing myself for my activity with Yukinoshita for today. I put on a long sleeve gray shirt with my brown leather jacket with zip opened just in case of the change in temperature outside with grey jeans and pair of black shoes. I looked at the clock and it was still 2 hours early before the scheduled time. I'm planning on going 15 minutes before the appointed time since it'll probably take 10 minutes to go to the designated place chosen by Komachi. I decided to continue on to reading my novel on my bed to pass the time. _How relaxing._

* * *

After an hour passed, I decided to go downstairs to check on Komachi. As I went down, I saw Komachi sitting on the dining table already showered and now studying for her exam tomorrow. If I remember right, it's English next. Her weakest subject. So I approached her and offer her my help if needed to kill the time. "Yo Komachi, need help?" I offer a lending hand. "Huhh? Onii-chan? You sure you're good at English?" said Komachi with eyes narrowed at me. _Pfft how rude, at least be a little grateful I'm offering a helping hand._

"I may not be good, but I'll do what I can." I said and Komachi nodded in response on my offer. I took a seat beside her and look over on her paper. "This one onii-chan." Komachi pointed on the topic that she has trouble in understanding. _Synonyms huh?_ If I could recall on my English, Synonyms was also a topic I have trouble with. After recalling it, I made a weary smile and looked away from the paper. Komachi then notice my reaction over the topic and let out a brief sigh.

"It's okay onii-chan." said Komachi making a go away hand gesture. _Losing hope already!?_

I spend my remaining time on the sofa with Kamakura surfing through the tv channels since my offering help was completely hopeless for Komachi. I checked my watch for the 7th time and 45 minutes have passed _so I guess it's time to go then_. I stood up from the sofa to take my leave from the house. Komachi then looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Oi Komachi, I'll be leaving now. Is there anything you want me to buy from there?" I asked to Komachi then she placed her index finger on her chin, thinking. After that she immediately smile "Ah onii-chan! since I gave you my precious advice last night, the least you could do is buy a flower for Yukino-san. pleaseeee." She said with both her hand holding each other pleading me, but I made a look saying _"Just why would I do that."_ But she was right though, she did give me an important lesson last night that was crucial for today's activity. So I have no choice but to oblige her request. "Fine fine, I'll do it." I accepted her request and she immediately made a huge smile with eyes sparkling at me. _So cute._

"Is that all? Okay, I'll be leaving now." I said taking my leave.

"Bye onii-chan, good luck!" said Komachi giving me a thumbs up. _Just why would I need luck for?_

I opened the door that leads outside of the house and checked myself to make sure I didn't forget any necessary necessities such as wallet, cellphone. I took a step outside and closed the door behind me, then out of nowhere my hand that was still holding the doorknob started shaking. _What am I so nervous about?_ I took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled and clap my cheeks with both my hands. _Okay let's do my best!_

* * *

Usually I would've taken the monorail to where I'm supposed to go for today, but I needed a walk to clear my head of the tensions that kept swirling in me. As expected, in 10 minutes by foot, I arrived to my destination which was the Chiba port tower. Apparently, there is a festival held outside of the building on its wide open field in celebrating White day.

I had already purchased a single white rose flower from a flower shop while I was on my way here. I didn't have the money to purchase a proper bouquet of flowers yet _there's no need to purchase one, right? It's not marriage but why am I flustered all the sudden?_ Still a single flower would be enough, Yukinoshita wouldn't expect this from me because I'm _rash, bash and a trash_ as I quote the words of Yukinoshita during our time in Destiny land.

I started walking to the entrance of the building and took a sit on the bench since this would be the meeting point where we would meet. _Still what's taking her so long?_ While waiting, I observe the stalls of the white day festival from where I was sitting. As I watch men and their female companions in their _Yukata? Ohh so that was what's holding her._ Honestly, I didn't even know that wearing a Yukata on a White day is customary. Maybe due to the fact that I've never been to a white day festival before, because obviously I've never had a female companion to begin with or any other sensible reason to go there. _What a sad pathetic creature I am._

My thought then was interrupted by the loud laughter coming from the couples that just entered the festival with smiles on their faces and smiling at each other, I could even feel their love aura radiating from them. Seems they're happy to have each other. _Happiness huh?_ My gaze then was cast downwards and I started to question myself whether if I have ever felt such emotion?

My life as a loner did not give me such emotion as there was no one to share with or given by. My life before was nothing but blank white. I thought my fate as a loner would be sealed forever, that is until I joined the service club. It started with doing small requests such as teaching Yuigahama how to bake cookies. As time pass by with every request became more and more crucial to our relationship such as the cultural festival, then finally my relationship between Yukinoshita and Yuigahama began to strain itself after tobe's and ebina's request. After the problem with the student council has been resolved, I thought things would go back to the way it was but it became worse. The result left us in a superficiality loop, where everyday was nothing but a Déjà vu. We were forced to hid what we truly feel to maintain status quo, and to maintain the relationship of the service club with facades. Yuigahama's cheerfulness, Yukinoshita's frozen smile and I remain silent all the time and had to lie to them about secretly doing Isshiki's request without them maybe because I didn't want to see a certain someone to be more depressed than she already was.

Sooner later, YuKinoshita suggested me to stop forcing myself to come to the club for the sake of her and Yuigahama. She told me there was no need to look after them knowing that it was my fault that the whole thing started, and that we were never close to begin with. I remain silent the whole time because what she said was something I couldn't respond, left me dazing. I didn't forced myself though, I didn't forced myself to resolve the student council issue, I didn't force myself to come to the club but there was something else, something I desire from them yet I couldn't grasp what it was. There was no logic to describe what it was.

Later Hiratsuka sensei came to me, and I'm glad she did. I think it was faith that she did after I was dazed by Yukinoshita's words. Hiratsuka sensei manage to help me grasp a little what it was and why did I do all that to maintain my relationship with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. There was something I wanted a long time in my life of seeing nothing but facades. Something I desire so bad in my dark life that I almost break into tears. What I want was indescribable, what I want was completely illogical, but it felt right because what I want was something genuine. The desire I spoken out loud to them, broke Yuigahama into tears and melted the ice exterior of Yukinoshita that she caged herself in and broke into tears as well.

To them my desire had become the service club prolong request. As we continue to argue, struggle and writhe and not giving into superficiality relationship maybe we can get closer and closer to what's genuine. No matter how much it hurts no matter how wrong it goes we will eventually find the right answer and maybe then I will know what it's like to feel happiness. Maybe. Someday.

"Hikigaya-Kun." A voice broke me out of my endless thought and the owner of that voice was Yukino Yukinoshita. "Yo. You sure took your…." My voice immediately went silent by her beautiful display in her Yukata. It was probably the first time I saw her wearing a Yukata. My mouth was left wide open and my eyes were fixated on her. No words can describe how beautiful Yukino Yukinoshita is as she was standing still in front of me in her Violet Yukata, patterned with pink blossoms. She then noticed me staring at her for quite a while and she began to blush with her cheeks visibly red and averted her eyes away from me. She was absolutely stunning today. I continued to stare at her from bottom to top and her hair was tied up in a ponytail style then something caught my eyes attention. _Wait is that…_ Her hair was tied up by a pink scrunchy. Yes, it's the same scrunchy that I gave her and Yuigahama after the Christmas party. _Why would she wear that now?_ I feel somehow embarrassed a little and stopped staring and started to look away from her.

"Umm Hikigaya-kun.. is that…" Yukinoshita took notice of the white rose I was holding, I began to flustered. _Well here goes nothing_. "Ohh, here it's for you." I stammered slightly embarrassed also as I handed the white rose to Yukinoshita. "Komachi ask you to didn't she?" she said nonchalantly. _Crap she got me._ "Well yeah she did, I could've rejected her but somehow it's also what I wanted." I said scratching my head, looking away from her. She looked a bit surprise by my respond "O-Oh. Thank you then." Said Yukinoshita her cheeks began to reddened.

"Hooooh? I didn't know you have this kind of side in you. Hikigaya-kun." The voice emerges from behind Yukinoshita "Nee-san.." said Yukinoshita and no doubt about it, it was Haruno Yukinoshita who was wearing a pale red Yukata with yellow patterned flowers along with Hayato Hayama wearing a blue vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. "That's thoughtful. Don't you think?" Said Hayama in respond to Haruno's words earlier. _What the hell is she doing here?_ "Well there's a lot you don't know about me." I said nonchalantly to Haruno and continued on to ask "What are you doing here?" I asked directly to her. "Ohh I heard Yukinoshita was going to a festival so why not? It's welcome to everyone you knooow?" said Haruno still smiling. _Well that is true._

"But don't worry, I'll leave you guys alone with your date. If that is what you really called it right Hikigaya-kun?" said Haruno, as she instantly sees right through me. She truly is an anomaly not to be taken lightly. Yukinoshita then started biting her lips and her gaze started to drop to the ground after hearing Haruno's word. It's true that the purpose of this activity was to fulfilled Yukinoshita's request step by step, at least that's what I think is right but at the same time I feel it's wrong. I came because of the request, but it feels so wrong. I feel that I came here because I wanted to despite the request. Regardless even if the request didn't even existed in the first place, I'm sure and I have no doubt that I still wanted to be here with Yukino Yukinoshita.

I clenched my fist and glared at Haruno. "Yes, it's a date. I preferred to call it that because that's what I feel. Got problem?" I said with a bit of aggression and truth behind my words. Haruno was then taken aback by my answer while Hayama and Yukinoshita stared at me with a look of surprise.

Haruno from a surprised look to her usual sinister smile, "Hmph. Come on Hayato, let's leave those two. For now." Said Haruno Yukinoshita as she turned around and walked away from us and into the festival. "Ri-Right." Said Hayama abruptly turning around following Haruno to where she's heading.

Leaving me and Yukinoshita still standing by my side. I couldn't tell what expression she was making. _At least I did what felt was right. Oh well._ I started taking a step forward when suddenly a hand was gripping tightly onto my sleeve, it was Yukinoshita's. I turned around to look at her and she was smiling softly to me and nodded slightly. I was embarrassed a bit by what I've said to Haruno in front of her, my eyes began to swimming around while scratching my head with my other hand. _What should I do now? Damn it, how embarrassing._

I let out a sigh,"Shall we go?" I said to Yukinoshita who was still holding my sleeve. "Give me a moment." Said Yukinoshita who removed her grip from my sleeve and both hands placed on the white rose. She snapped off the stem of the flower, threw it away and kept the petals of the rose. I was a bit bewildered by her action. She slowly put the petals of the rose in the scrunchy that was tied on her hair. My mouth was left wide open again as I was stunned by her appearance becoming more and more beautiful.

"Well what do you think?" she asked me waiting for a response. "It..looks good on you." I said complimenting her beauty. "Thank you." Said Yukinoshita let out a small chuckled and softly smiled at me. I placed my hands in my pocket to further suppressing my embarrassment. Again, Yukinoshita placed her right hand on my left sleeve but this time it looks like she was holding my wrist. She gently pulled my wrist which also pulled my hand off from the pocket of my jeans. _What's she doing now?_ I let her continued curious on what she intends to do, but it seems like I already know the answer to that and my cheeks began to blushed. All that's left is to confirm my suspicion.

After she pulled my hand off from my pocket, she slid her right hand slowly onto the palm of my left hand and took hold of it, tightening a bit as if she doesn't intend on letting go. I was shocked, I never thought this would happen again. Last time I held her hand was by accident. Now it wasn't an accident but she wanted to, her hand feels so soft, smooth and warm. I felt both comfortable and embarrassed at the same time. _Still why is she holding my hand all the sudden?_

"It is a date after all." Said Yukinoshita facing me and gave me a soft smile. "Ri-Right. If you say so." I said abruptly and slightly embarrassed.

"Shall we?" said Yukinoshita and I nodded in respond. We began walking towards the festival, I took a brief glance at our hand that was holding tightly to each other. I couldn't helped but smile somehow. Yukinoshita who was on my left side also smiled. I've never seen her this happy before. There was also a tingling, warm sensation that started to form in me. Is this happiness? If it is, then I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

But still I couldn't shake off this bad feeling I have. Knowing that Haruno Yukinoshita is still here, watching every move we made from the shadows. I know this night won't end well..

* * *

 **Next Chapter 6: Her mask was full of tears all along.**

 **Pls leave a review guys :D**


	8. Chapter 6 update, still in progress

**Update on chapter 6:**

 **Her mask was full of tears all along**

* * *

 **Sooooo I need like a day more or maybe I'll post it up as soon as I finish with it.**

* * *

 **This chapter will have a big impact on the Yukinoshita sister relationship especially on Haruno.**

 **Thank you :)**


	9. Her mask was full of tears all along

**Over 6000 words! thats long! do take your time to read it to understand through it. i'm sorry in advance for any typos. Pls leave a review btw**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Her mask was full of tears all along**

The lights of the White day festival started to illuminate the night sky. There was a sudden drop in temperature of the atmosphere which was pretty noticeable but it's still warm enough for everyone to enjoy the night festivity. It seems there will be a fireworks display tonight for the closing ceremony of the festival. There's a small chance by the temperature in the air it will snow again, if it does they will likely suspend the firework showcase. _But we can't have that now can we?_ We can only hope that snow won't fall tonight and the firework will continue as scheduled. It's common sense to end the Festival in a flashy way.

As we walk into the festival with our hands still clinging onto each other, we went from stalls to stalls to look for something that interest us but all the stalls we went to have one thing in common. Marshmallows. White day was also known as Marshmallow day so that make sense. Also….I could feel stares were focusing on us as we walk with our hands holding each other while the people around us whispered and some gave me a look of irritation and disgust.

 _This is bad. I feel like someone's about to stab me anytime soon._

"Hey uh, Yukinoshita. Can I ask something?" I said then was cut short by her glare

"You may call me by my first name for tonight, since we are dating. So.." Said Yukinoshita who tried to continue further on then stopped. _Still to be using the word date as an excuse, isn't that a bit overboard?_ I let out a sigh

"Fine. Yukino..." Yukinoshita immediately blushed once I called her by her first name.

"Y-Yes Hachiman?" she said calling me by my first name as well and I reacted the same way she did.

We never expected that someday we might called each other by our first name and I also thought I never lived long enough to hear her calling me by that. I immediately looked away due to being flustered and I could feel my body temperature rising feeling like I was about to faint anytime soon but I ignore the chemistry that was going on inside me and continued to asking my question that was interrupted moments earlier by _Yukino._

"U-Umm Yukino. Is it okay to be doing this in public?" I asked her and my eyes pointed at our hands to give her a clue by what I meant.

She took a brief look at me then her gaze started to focus down at our hands that were still holding each other.

She looked away then grip my hand tightly with hers and pulled me as we continue to walk around the festival.

 _Hey that hurts you know. I wasn't planning on letting go._ I saw Yukino made a teasing smile on her face then she turn and focus her eyes at me.

"Actually I kind of enjoy the sight of people can't stand the fact that a rotten creature such as yourself is holding the hand of a beautiful lady such as myself." Said Yukino who then giggled a bit. _How scary._

To be honest some part of me do enjoy it, what we're doing now a man like me and women like her.. holding each other, smiling at each other. It's unreal, then again it's like spitting reality in the face.

A smile then reached to my face after knowing that fact. _Ha screw you reality._

Suddenly Yukino begin to tighten her grip on my hand and started pulling me to wherever she was going to. It seems like something piqued her interest. She immediately stopped at the stall that has a destiny land banner on top of it. As soon as I saw the banner, there's only one thing that attracts her to rushed all the way here.

"Hachiman…" Yukino called me and pointed at the Pan-san doll. _Of course._

However this Pan-san doll appears to be white. Usually, Pan-san always have that black spots like your usual panda. I guess this one must be a white day themed Pan-san.

"Want to win this kid? You gotta atleast hit 3 bullseye in 10 second on the dartboard." The stall merchant explained the instruction of the game to us which made Yukino stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

This is usually Yuigahama's way to make Yukino submit to her wishes.

 _How dirty, to be using Gahama's own dirty trick against me!?_

But I kind of understand why she submits to Yuigahama everytime she did that to her now that I experience it first-hand.

 _Hmm maybe I should use this method on Hiratsuka-sensei sometime,heh._

"Fine fine, I'll do it." I said handing the right amount of money to the merchant to try out the game.

"Geheh that's so sweet. Boyfriend to the rescue right right?" The stall merchant teased Yukino , to which she responded him by giving him a cold stare making the stall merchant staggered a bit. Which is kind of rude, the stall merchant appears to be around his 30 so it makes sense he'd be scared by Yukino's stare _I mean even Hiratsuka-sensei would be shaken by the stare of the ice queen but still respect your elders_.

Seems like Yukino still has her ice exterior, if so why wasn't it active around me? Still, _umm we're not actually a pair you know._

Shivers immediately were running down my spine, it wasn't cause by the stall owner's annoying sly behavior or the temperature or Yukino's cold stare if that matters. If so then what was it? But I feel something or someone was stalking us.

"Aww. How sweet." I suddenly heard what sounds like Haruno's voice beyond the crowd.

I turned around to look for her but she wasn't anywhere in the crowd. _Scary. This feels like a horror movie all the sudden where you thought someone is there and when you turn around nobody was._

Yukino doesn't seem to heard her since she was still focusing staring at the pan-san doll the entire time. Or was it just my imagination? I didn't want her to get to me, now that I finally enjoy some quality time with Yukino.

I shook my head to get Haruno off me and prepare for the challenge at hand, that is hitting 3 bullseye on the dartboard and win the white Pan-san for Yukino. For Yukino. I reminded myself of that to keep me motivated and my head in the game, also to prevent Yukino's merciless blizzard from emerging if I lose.

The stall merchant then handed me a box of darts, so all I have to do is atleast hit 3 bullseye in 10 sec. Even if I do miss I can still shoot as many darts on the dartboard until I get 3 bullseye as long as it is within the time limit, but from the looks of the time limit, there doesn't seem to be much time for a retry so I have to get 3 bullseye as fast as possible.

"Ready kid?" the merchant began his countdown.

"…3" I began fixing my stance so I could properly aim and shoot.

"…2" I held the dart on my right hand began aiming it at the dartboard with one eye closed so my aim would be more accurate.

"….1" I was ready to claim this victory. _Heh I got this._

"GO!" the clock starts ticking and I went straight on shooting the dart which I thought I had aimed it on the dartboard but instead the dart I threw manage to hit a bullseye...

...On the balloon beside it that is.

 _What the…_ Yukino let out a frustrated sigh after seeing my poor aimed shot. _Was my shot really that bad_?

The merchant made a wearily smile while the crowd that was observing us began to whispered and laughed a little. _How pathetic. But wait, this isn't the end!_

I took my second dart from the small box and this time, I fixed my stance and hold back a bit of my strength. I began aiming my dart and _SHOOT!_

The dart manages to landed 2cm close to the bullseye. _YES! That's good. It's close. If I stay at this posture and raise my strength a bit to shoot it with aiming just a bit higher and let gravity flow the dart, I should be able to hit a bullseye on my next one._

Yukino folded her arms together and her fingers began tapping. As I took my third dart, carefully aim it and _SHOO-_

"TIME'S UP!" the merchant declared as the game is over

.I was a bit lost and blank as to what happened. _Crap! I forgot the time limit!_

As soon as I recalled the instruction earlier about the 10 second time limit, with not even a single of my dart landed on a bullseye I came realized to what a sad creature I am.

I took a brief glance on the Pan-san doll and remember something or someone. I hesitantly turned my head over to Yukino and all the sudden the temperature of the atmosphere dropped rapidly after seeing her staring at me with a ferocious cold smile.

I began sweating a little on the forehead and swallowed the saliva that was forming in mouth due to anxiety.

"Hachiman. It seems your eyes aren't just rotten on the surface." Yukino stated.

"Your eyes really are as bad as it looks." She said with a sharped tone piecing through me.

 _Ugh! You hit where it hurts._

Yukino then looked away and let out a brief sigh

"I suppose if your lackeys can't get the job done, you have to do it yourself." Yukino mumbled to herself

"Huhhh?" I was a bit confused to what she meant by that.

Yukino then walked to the stall merchant. Wondering what she's doing, I narrowed my eyes and she appears to be handing him some few amount of cash.

 _Wait is she trying to…_

Even the merchant himself was a bit surprised of her motive.

"Here you go." The merchant handed her the box of darts.

"It's okay. I only need 3 for 3 bullseye." Said Yukino with determination and resolve in her eyes.

 _But for real? 3 darts? Is she really that confident she can hit a bullseye on all 3 of them in 10 second?_

I scratched my head whether to believe she can do it or not. The crowd around us went silent and focus their attention on Yukino.

"Just how bad do you want that doll anyway?" I asked with a bit of irritation in my voice but she didn't seem to care as she was entirely focused on the dartboard. She began fixing her stance with her left hand holding 2 darts while her right hand was holding another dart that was already aiming and ready to be executed to the dartboard.

"Ready? 3." The merchant starts his countdown.

"…2" The crowd went dead silent and all eyes are on Yukino.

"…1" as the merchant continues to count, I heard a low whisper coming from Yukino.

"I may not be good with cranes just yet, but this… is my game."

"GO!" the merchant declared and the clock starts ticking.

Yukino then stomp forward her right foot and threw her first dart to which the first bullseye was well executed by her. The crowd was amazed and began cheering her on.

Her stance looks like a ninja throwing her shuriken at their targets but her beauty did not diminished no matter how her stance is.

With no time to waste, she immediately proceeded in throwing her second dart and went straight with her third dart after.

The crowd then goes wild and began clapping as both darts hits both bullseye on both dartboards. I was completely blank and amazed at the same time so did the merchant who was standing beside me the entire time.

"Umm well played." I congratulated her and she only nodded in respond then turned her gaze to the stall merchant.

"My prize please." Yukino demanded the stall merchant and he obediently handed her prize. Yukino claimed her white Pan-san doll.

After she did Yukino walked towards me and grabbed hold of my hand, continued on holding it. She turned her head over at me, staring at me and made a triumphant smile on her victory.

 _You're so enjoying this huh?_

* * *

The White day festival continues as the number of people steadily increases in the night. Yukino began to pant and her head keeps bumping to my arm that was holding on to her hand. I was bit worried of how she looked.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm just tired that's all." Yukino answered briefly without looking at me.

It seems the crowd is starting to get to her, even I grew tired and sick myself just by being around this much people.

So we decided to buy some refreshment such as apple candy, roasted marshmallow and drinks first. _MAX COFFEE first!_ Then we can get ourselves away from this crowd.

A certain place then comes to mind, I started to bring Yukino towards somewhere away from this crowd but still within range of the festival.

There was a small park I remembered around the Chiba tower area near the Chihoshi Fishing Port with a clear view of the crystal clear river.

As we arrived to that park, I was surprised that nothing has changed. The wooden bench was still there so as the tree beside it, but it was bigger than the last time I came here which was a long time ago during grade school.

There wasn't anyone at all from what I can see, the park is empty which is a good thing since we needed to rest from the overcrowded festival.

We approached the wooden bench to take our seat when my eyes caught something on the bench that I didn't expect it to still be there.

"Hachiman, did you…" Yukino pointed at the words that were engraved on the wooden bench.

"Yeah." I answered and nodded briefly, then smiled just by looking at it.

It feels so nostalgic. I haven't been here in ages to be honest. I was really glad and happy the engraved words were still there.

"Back when I was still at grade school, me and Komachi used to come to this place a lot." I said started to open myself a bit to Yukino.

"We always come here right after school when dad picked us up and went straight to Chiba port tower for some business errands. So while he was busy handling his business, me and Komachi escaped from the business atmosphere in the Chiba tower and went to this peaceful place." I continued while Yukino remain silent and listens to me.

I feel like an old man rambling about his good ol days.

"And all we did was just sit out here and enjoy the clear view of the streaming river and when the day is hot we just sit below the tree for some shade but still watching the river."

"Sooner later, we got bored of doing the same thing over and over, then Komachi came up with an idea to have some fun while waiting for dad to finish." I smiled as I remembered what Komachi did next.

"Komachi made a game, to spot as many fish as you can swimming in the river. So it's basically a game of vision, it's unclear but you can tell a fish is there just by a ripple or a splash on the river."

"The winner is the one who can spot more fishes than the other individual. So if each of us spots one, we engraved our points on this wooden bench."

I concluded my past to Yukino and rested my hand on the bench that still has

"Hachiman point, 7 / Komachi point, 4" engraved on it.

"This is the first time I've seen you look this happy." Said Yukino smiling at me with a girly smile.

"Yeahh. To be honest, that was probably the best memory I've had with my sister. Maybe the best memory I've had in my entire life. Who knows, but I hope that something like that will happen again." I said still hoping to make such memories today so I could feel and smile like this again just by remembering it in the near future.

"How about we play it?" Yukino asked me nonchalantly

"You mean right now?" I was a bit bewildered

"Of course. After listening to your past with Komachi-san here. I wanted to try playing it too. It seems you had fun too playing it" Yukino explained which made me lost in expression.

"Sure, I don't mind but it's dark right now you know. We won't see the fishes as clear as day."

"Don't worry. We'll know if a fish is there just by a ripple or a splash on the river. You did mention that earlier." Said Yukino making a teasing smile at me. _She got me there._

"I suppose so." I submitted to her wishes to play the game with her.

* * *

We sit back on the bench, opened our drinks and eat the food that we bought earlier while carefully observing the river.

For a while, we finished eating our foods and there doesn't seemed to be any sign of life on the river.

 _I guess even the life inside the river can change too over the years._

"There! Right there." Yukino pointed at the river and we saw a fish splashing out and back into the river.

"Well what do you know." I said a little bit surprised.

"score one in Yukino point." Yukino said with triumphant smile.

"Yukino point? Really now? You sound more like Komachi using that term." I said

Then was cut short by a sudden ripple in the river indicating there's a fish.

"There! Got 1 for Hachiman point." I said making a smirk and Yukino nodded in agreement and went back to focusing on the river.

My eyes narrowed itself to increase my vision in the dark.

"There!"

"There!"

We both exclaimed and pointed at the same fish in the river simultaneously

We started to exchange glares.

"I saw it first, so that point goes to Hachiman point." I said as I was claiming my victory

"I doubt it since you can't even aim properly at a clear vision such as earlier so it'd makes sense this point belongs to Yukino's." she prostested to me.

Soon our long and stand still glared immediately broke into laughter.

We faced the river again continued on watching it stream while drinking our drinks.

"Oi speaking of clear vision, if you knew you could do it then why didn't you do it in the first place? Why ask me?" I asked bringing up about the game of bullseye earlier.

"To be frank, I didn't exactly asked you to." Yukino answered briefly. _Then why did you give me such stare woman?_

"It's just, how should I put it? A woman expects her man get whatever she wants without any argument or problem at all." Yukino nodded as she was making her statement

but soon she began to blush by her statement.

"Ohh… I see." It seems I'm blushed as well and we both averted our gaze back to the river.

"Hey Hachiman…. I'm sorry." Yukino who suddenly apologized. I was a bit confused to what is she apologizing for. Maybe because of her earlier statement?

"It's not a big deal. What you said is true though about women should expect more from his men." I said nonchalantly but still, I'm not his man or a boyfriend.

I'm guessing she apologized because it was a bit pushy of her but still I'm a man so I don't mind answering an expectation that was expected from a man by a woman such as herself.

"No. That's not what I meant. I was talking about the accident I've caused during the start of high school. What I've put you through after." She said with her eyes still focusing at the river.

"The only thing you've put me through is a week on the hospital bed." I said and scratched my head.

To be honest I was really relaxed that time, but I lied about a part what she said.

She did put me through a lot more than a week in the hospital but holding grudges of the past was not my style.

In fact I didn't really care but it was because of that I knew I will end up being with no one to interact in high school. A loner in other words. I let out a sigh and continued watching the river.

"Hachiman…." A hand immediately taken hold of my hand that was rested on the bench. I removed my gaze from the river and looked at Yukino who was holding my hand and stared at me with a serious expression behind those blue eyes of her.

"You're a terrible liar Hachiman. Obviously I've put you through a lot more than a week in the hospital, because of what happened your fate as a pathetic loner was sealed." Yukino said with a serious yet sad tone in her voice.

 _Pathetic loner? That's a harsh way of putting it. A loner would do just fine._

"If it weren't for what happened…if you could've made it in time to the start of high school then maybe something would've changed."

"Despite how selfish it sounds, to have happiness means to be selfish. If you didn't save that dog and continue on riding your bicycle, Maybe you could've make a friend or two." Yukino continued stating briefly what's on her mind and cast her gaze downwards as if she was guilty of what happened.

What she said was true, if that accident didn't happened maybe my life would've been much easier but it won't be something genuine that's for sure. But i did make 2 friends from that accident. The two people that is now with me for almost nearly a year.

"Still, I know what would've happened though, regardless of what would happened I saved that dog anyway." Yukino was surprised by what I said.

Because if I didn't, that wasn't me. That would be something I hated the most in this world.

If I did ignore the dog, I would've become someone much worse and had to live with the guilt of just standing and watching that dog get hit.

"To be honest, I'm glad it did happened." I said briefly with just those words but enough.

"I see then." Yukino seems to understand behind those words alone, as she raised her head and begins to smile again.

Everything that happened in the past leads up to where we are right now. If it wasn't for that accident, I wouldn't have met the people I'm with right now. Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita.

I've grown fond of spending our time together. Everything what happens right now was because of Yuigahama's loosed dog, Yukino's accelerated limousine and my action of saving her dog and got hit by her car in the process.

All three of us that was involved in the accident is now in one club, the service club. I find it a bit taken aback that I never thought the accident that ruined my youth would eventually connected all three of us together.

Was it fated? It was too good to be a mere coincidence but I'm glad it did, I'm glad to have met two amazing people despite how troublesome they are. It was all thanks to what happened that day.

But still….

"Why are you apologizing now? It took you nearly 2 years to muster it up? You could've done it after I was released from the hospital." I questioned her with questions full of curiosity.

Yukino looked at me wondering, then she cleared her throat and speak.

"Back then I didn't know who you were, I didn't know how to approach you properly."

"You could've been someone that would go after for my chastity." She said jokingly. _Enough with that…_

"But I wasn't kidding about my first sentence."

"After I heard you were released I did want to give you a proper apology. I just didn't know how. All I feel was a guilt that I've put you through as I've always notice your existence where no one else did."

"I always watched you and observe your high school life as a loner back then." Said Yukino.

"You were stalking me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I prefer the term observing. I happen to saw you and was just observing you. Nothing more." She said.

 _Still the way you put it, that's stalking!_

"That's why I feel responsible and should take responsible of what I've caused."

"I wanted to fix your issue and remove your status as a loner, I just didn't know how."

"Even if I did I approached you and want to help you.."

"You would just look at me as someone who do it out of pitiness and guilt. You would just look at me like how you looked at everyone else." said Yukino as her eyes focusing on mine.

It would've been true though, if she did that then I wouldn't have waste any time in cutting my connection with her just like what I did to Yuigahama back then after I found out from Komachi that it was Yuigahama who was involved in that accident.

Probably the main reason why I was so suspicious of nice girls like Yuigahama.

"After a year of not knowing how to take responsibility for my actions. I was beginning to give up the idea then Hiratsuka sensei approached me in the club room giving me my first request of the service club, and coincidentally, unbelievably that first request was you."

"Hiratsuka sensei brought you to join the club, to fix you of your bad behavior, it seems I was given a chance to make up for my mistake after all. I accepted the request thus Hachiman, you were my first member and my first request." She said with determination behind those eyes.

Truthfully, I didn't know what to say.

I was unable answer her because I felt like my breath was taken away.

She hold my hand tightly which put me back to my sense.

I continued on listening to her.

"After you joined, I tried to solve your issue while solving the people's request along the way. I was amazed that most of the request that was given to us was solved by you alone."

"I was a bit envy of that, you could just solved people's problem because you can see through everything that I can't. Understand everything that I don't."

"But the thing that makes you unique is also the same thing that's been tormenting you, right Hachiman?"

I was taken aback by what she said.

It's true, I was tormented by the lies of the world, I see nothing but falsehood in everyone. Despair by this curse.

That's why I desire that thing so bad, what I seek was something impossible in the world full of lies. Hoping it be true, hoping to break this curse of mine of seeing the darkness, the lies and corruption of people for so long.

"Maybe if I have something that you have Hachiman, maybe you wouldn't have taken it all by yourself, you wouldn't have to suffer it all alone. You gave the world solutions at the exchange of your own."

"You decided to give up what you seek and start to become a scapegoat, slowly being crushed by the weight of your resolve to give everyone happiness instead of your own while thinking that desire of yours never existed."

"But you're wrong, genuine do exist no matter how they say it doesn't. It does."

She began holding my hands much tightly and her hands was shaking slightly.

I was listening to her the entire time, and so far everything she said about me is true. I thought no one knew me, no one could understand me. But she… she did.

Was this Yukino Yukinoshita? Was she able to understand everyone now, even me? The Yukino Yukinoshita i know was a person who tried to solve everything by common sense overlooking the people's emotion and feelings.

"Yukino…" I called her, and averted my eyes. I didn't know what to say. There was something i feel, i just couldn't put it into words on how to say it.

"What we're doing now….If it's something genuine..I would grasp it and with that, I could save you, Hachiman." Said Yukino giving me a soft smile that was on the verge of tears as she moved her face closer to mine.

I was frozen, and my eyes widened yet what we're doing now was nothing like I felt before in my entire life.

My time with Yukino Yukinoshita in the past til now

We both used to exchange glares on every occasion. Our distance.

We debated

We work together

We fought and hurt each other

And then through that we understand each other and grow closer to each other like right now. Is this genuine?

As I thought still watching her face, now a centimeter close to mine almost touching with her eyes slowly closed. By instinct I closed my eyes as well waiting for something to happen. But…

A voice broke that moment. "Save huh?"

* * *

We immediately open our eyes with our shocking expression. We turn around and looked behind us knowing who that voice belongs to.

Haruno Yukinoshita.

 _So she was following us after all_. I glared at her but all she did was put up her usual smile. A cold piercing smile.

"Ohh Yukino-chan. How could you save Hikigaya when you can't even save yourself?"

"If you have one that is." Said Haruno still smiling yet her tone was sharp enough to pierce through even the thickest armor.

Yukino flinched by her words, and her gaze started cast downwards.

Suddenly I see Hayama running towards her from behind her.

"Haruno where did youu…" Hayama couldn't continue as he was panting like crazy.

I exchanged look between Hayama and Haruno and by this, I could tell that Haruno ditched Hayama in the festival just to follow me and Yukino.

It seems like Hayama knew something like this would happen that's why he was in such a rush to find Haruno. To stop her from whatever intention she has.

But it was too late now.

"As I was saying, how do you plan on saving anyone? All you do is ask for help"

"You can't even stand with your own 2 feet without someone to hold you." Haruno continues her offence on Yukino.

Yukino was trembling, her eyes was cast downward.

 _This isn't good._

If this keeps up, _no not anymore._

I told myself that I didn't want to see Yukino getting crushed again, and I intended on keeping what I said.

"And what's wrong with that exactly?" I interrupted her offence on Yukino.

Stares of Hayama, Haruno and Yukino we're now focusing on me.

"What's wrong with asking for help?" I continue on and proceeded to defending Yukino and going on offence to Haruno.

"Tell me, do you hate your sister the fact that she ask for help? Or are you just envy the fact that she could ask for help while you have a trouble of making a choice whether or not to ask for help but you can't can you?"

"You are Haruno Yukinoshita after all. Everyone expects highly of you."

After I made that statement..

Haruno's face was frozen in surprise.

 _Got you._

 _"_ Enough Hikigaya! thats-"

"It's okay hayato..."

Hayama's fierce and unexpected shout to stop me was cut short by Haruno. It seems she wants me to continue and so i did.

"I believe those who ask for help deserve help. Even someone like you." I said my words was directly to Haruno.

She flinched a bit by my words.

Now I know why, even with that perfect mask.

Once she's seen through, she doesn't cover it up.

The reason was because she wanted someone to dig deeper

to see through her

to help her without her asking.

But everyone that expects highly of her never thought she needed one and she was forced to live up with that kind of expectation.

Being independent.

The image that was force upon Haruno Yukinoshita being independent no matter what.

How long did she have to keep up with that?

How long did she put up that mask and be an ideal image to the people around her?

And how much was she forced to endure all that?

"It seems you finally figured me out, Hikigaya. Checkmate for you." Said Haruno Making a small smile.

"Nee-san…." said Yukino making a concerning look on her sister.

While Hayama was just standing there behind Haruno, listening the entire time in silence with his eyes looking downwards.

"Do you know much it hurts? Do you even understand how it feels? To be forced be someone you're truly not." Said Haruno as her smile slowly becomes a frown and she begins to trembled.

" _The beautiful talented independent Haruno Yukinoshita_ that's what they all said, that's what they all expected me to be."

"I was forced to oblige for the sake of my family name also being the Yukinoshita's first child. I was forced to put up that image that was made by everyone." Said Haruno, her eyes cast downward.

I can see Hayama starting to clench his fist. I've no doubt, he can relate his situation with Haruno's.

I was at a dead end. I don't know what to answer next. I may see through her but I can't come up with any solution on how to end this.

I hesitantly tried to answer what I feel was right for now

"I…I- " My voice then was cut short by a sudden gripped on my left hand.

It was Yukino Yukinoshita's hand.

As I stared at her, she shook her head at me telling me that it's okay.

"Nee-san." Yukino called out to her sister.

She release her hand from mine, then started walking towards Haruno.

I put up a confusing look, wondering what she's going to do. Hayama and Haruno had the same look as well.

Finally Yukino was standing in front of her sister face to face.

She took a step forward and placed her hand on Haruno's shoulder.

A certain scene immediately pops into my mind, that's right.

It's the scene after I made my request to Yuigahama and Yukino. Which made Yukino ran out of the club room and out to the rooftop of the school.

Right now, Yukino's action reminded me of how Yuigahama calmed her. It's the right move right now, but how will she do it?

"Nee-san. It's okay." said Yukino who put up a small smile.

"What do you mean it's okay?" Haruno asked a bit confused to what Yukino meant.

"I can't say I understand you right now, but a friend once told me if we could talk through things we will eventually understand." Said Yukino, a friend to which she refers to Yui Yuigahama.

"Even so…"

"I know. I didn't understand what it means at first." Said Yukino responded immediately interrupting what Haruno was about to say earlier.

"But… we were so stuck with logic and common sense that we overlooked the little things such as emotions and people's feelings."

"That's why, now I understand."

"If we could talk and spend more time talking to each other maybe it won't be just words that we exchanged.."

"but also our feelings and as we continue to exchange that feeling and share the pain we hold, maybe we'll eventually really understand each other." Said Yukino who seem to finished explaining what she understands from Yuigahama.

 _I couldn't have said it better myself_

"Even after what I did to you and the people around you?" said Haruno, then cast her eyes downwards.

"Because those who ask for help, deserve help. Even you."

"Heh, I never even ask for one." Said Haruno who let out a small chuckled.

"it's because we already know that you need help." Said Yukino smiling at her.

Haruno looked surprised by Yukino's sentence.

Haruno immediately frown and looked like she was about to break down at any moment but she tried her best not to as she kept swallowing the feelings that was trying to escape from her bits by bits.

That sour grape.

Yukino notice this and put her right hand palm on Haruno's left cheek.

"Nee-san, for now Just let it out. It'll only hurt more if you keep it inside any longer. You've endured long enough so please, just let it out." Yukino spoke softly to Haruno.

"I can't do that."

"I don't want to look weak in front of anyone. I'm already used to that." said Haruno jokingly and put up a forced smile.

"Nee-san. It's okay to break down and cry."

"It doesn't mean you're weak."

"It means you've been strong for too long." Said Yukino as tears started flowing down on her cheeks.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Haruno let out a small laugh and smiled after.

I have to say something at least, to trigger it.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be ashamed of crying in front of the people you're closest to." I said and looked away from the two Yukinoshita sister.

"Ohh so you finally consider yourself being someone close to me?" Haruno giggled a bit

But I could tell she was forcing herself.

"Well…" I said anyway, still don't know if I am.

"I haven't thought about what I am to you exactly, hikigaya…" she said still forcing her smile.

"a meddlesome girlfriend is out of the question since you're Yukino's." she giggled.

"Calling us friend would still be odd though but I wouldn't mind yet it's still not right." Said Haruno as her voice started to trembled.

"High school...alumni..? or maybe…." Her voice started to get disordered, tears were forming on her eyes already.

"..Older…sister…" after she spoke that, tears immediately flow down to her cheeks.

She quickly dropped on her knees to the ground and immediately broke into tears covering her face.

She cried loudly, letting out all the feelings and pain that was bottled up inside her.

Hayama bit his lip and looked away from the her.

Yukino kneeled down to her, and hugged her. Haruno embrace her sister as both of them started crying on each other's shoulder.

I was just standing there, then i looked up at the moon on the night sky. Thinking.

So in the end, Haruno was just another victim.

I guess..

 _The greatest mistake most prestigious families make is when you bring a child into this world.._

 _you should give them the chance to discover who they really are._

 _You are not breeding a child just to continue your legacy..._

 _your child is another person entirely different from you._

I removed my gaze from the moon and continued watching those two.

It seems like this is a night that I won't forget for a long time. The night when Haruno Yukinoshita cried.

Tears were streaming down nonstop on Haruno's face from her eyes as she was still crying on Yukino's shoulder.

The makeup that Haruno puts up on her face was beginning to fade…

Just like her mask.

* * *

 **Next Chapter 7: The man who everyone admires, admires the loner.**

 **Leave a review. thank you :D**


	10. The man who everyone admires

**Here you go. There will be an alternate switch between POV's so please pay close attention to the grid line that separates each paragraph. Please enjoy and leave a review, even if it's negative I don't mind. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The man who everyone admires, admires the loner.**

The White day festival won't end for another hour or so, but there wasn't any reason for us to continue our festivity and we probably wouldn't enjoy it not after what happened to nee-san. We decided to go home early. Continuing on roaming around the festival won't cheer her up but a goodnight sleep never fails to ease the pain.

We arrived home in less than 30 minutes by foot from the festival. I unlocked the door to my apartment and went straight inside carrying my bag of goods with nee-san and the two man, Hayama and Hachiman. Hayama came along to make sure nee-san is alright.

Those two are close together since childhood so it makes sense he'd be worried. Nee-san is probably the only person who Hayama could call a friend while the rest of his group looked more like his fan rather than a friend.

 _I'll see to it that nee-san will be fine._

As for Hachiman, I don't exactly know his reasons for tagging along but I didn't mind. Everytime I turn around to look at him, our eyes would meet and we quickly averted our eyes from each other.

I led them to the living room where they could rest while I'll be busy handling nee-san to her room.

"Make yourself at home." I said to the two gentlemen.

They immediately took their seats on the sofa and let out an exhausting breath.

As for nee-san, she's just standing beside me. Remain silent the whole time as if she lost a soul. I was beginning to worry about her.

I immediately grab nee-san's hand and bring her to her bedroom. She was in no shape to walk on her own, her legs were still trembling and her eyes were transparently cast down.

"Here." I opened the door that leads to her room and she went in dragging her feet all the way.

"Go get change. I'll return once I'm done treating the guests."

She nodded in response to my instruction. I leave my bags of goods inside and closed the door behind her.

I let out a small sigh and begin to make my way to the living room to check up on those two

It seems those two remain seated in silence.

Hayama had a sour expression and his eyes dropped downwards while Hachiman rested his chin on his left hand with his gaze looking outside through the glass slide door.

They didn't bother to look at me as I made my way to the kitchen to prepare tea for them before I return to check on nee-san again.

Once I'm done preparing the tea, I slowly carried it to the living room.

"Here. Help yourself to some tea."

I lay down the tray of tea cups and tea pot on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thanks." Said Hayama making a small yet sad smile.

"Yeah." Said Hachiman who immediately pour the tea inside his tea cup.

 _I expect a thank you Hachiman and it's kind of rude to pour yourself some tea without showing your gratitude first to the one who prepared it. As expected._

I made a small bow to them before returning to nee-san's room. I walked towards her door again and put my hand on her doorknob. I slowly turned the doorknob clockwise to open it, but before I could a voice stopped me.

"Yukinoshita."

It was Hachiman's voice.

I turned my head to look at him. He was standing from his seat with a concerned look on his face. Hayama who was still seated at his right side stared at Hachiman with a look of surprise.

I was surprised myself and manage to figured out why he tag along with us. He was worried about me. I can't blame him, I did cry along with nee-san. I'm grateful that he did but I'm already fine now.

I made a smile saying its okay.

He nodded slightly and return to his seat looking a bit relieved.

"You've done more than enough, Hachiman." I whispered to myself as I stare at him from where I'm standing.

 _So from here on, I'll be fine._

 _It's because of you; I can walk with my own two feet now._

 _You gave me courage to muster up my feelings, to face nee-san._

 _Your desire for something genuine became your beacon of hope,_

 _but in reality you alone became my beacon of hope._

 _You became the pillar that supports me when my bridge was about to fall._

 _For that, I'll continue to search and give you your desire for something genuine._

 _And it's also because… because…_

Back then, I'm never sure of my true feelings for Hachiman.

It was confusing

It's like finding a needle in a haystack but in this situation

finding that one true feeling in the box of my messy emotions.

It was scribble because I used to have a lot in my mind

I never had time finding out what it is

Or to be precise I never did acknowledge any emotions

Because I thought they were troublesome and a burden

But I'm glad Yuigahama and Hachiman prove me wrong, that not everything could be solve by logic alone.

Having emotions and desire gave us a drive in our relationship. Emotions helped us break a whole new boundary of understanding from which logic itself couldn't.

As a result it made us stronger by showing how we truly feel towards each other and as we show it we grew closer by understanding each other's pain, sadness and happiness.

And now I've finally found it.

I'm sure of it.

What my real feeling is towards him.

 _It's because… I lo-_

"Ouch! Hot!"

Hachiman's sudden yelp startled me as well as Hayama.

It seems he spilled his tea by accident slightly on his pants and the floor.

I took a step forward to help him out, but when I did Hayama stopped me by raising his hand forward and gave me a small smile that says its okay.

It seems like he got the situation under control. He starts helping him by handed the tissue box to Hachiman so he could clean off the spilled tea on his pants and the floor.

I made a slight nod to him before returning to check up on nee-san's condition.

I slowly open the door of nee-san's room and saw her already lying on bed wrapping herself with her blanket covering her face. I wonder if she's asleep.

* * *

 **yYyYyYy**

* * *

 **hHhHhHh**

* * *

I watch as Yukino closed the door behind her, not knowing what would happen next. I couldn't help but worry what would happen if those two were alone. It's been a few days since Haruno decided to stay over at Yukino's place, I can't imagine what those two are like in one room. It's probably a battlefield.

After what happened tonight, it will be unlikely those two will exchange blows of words like they used to. Yukino smiled at me before going into Haruno's room, it seems that's her way of trying to calm me down. I was a bit relaxed but I could still feel myself worry.

 _Gahhh! Damn it, what am I getting so worked up about. I'm sure Yukino can handle this. She's not a helpless little girl._

What she did to Haruno earlier tonight, when she told her what she understands by Yuigahama's word..

..proves that she can handle it. So all I could do now is trust her to get the job done.

I sit back on the couch, and tried to clear my mind from any negative thoughts by sipping through my tea.

"I guess that'll do"

I forgot that Hayama was cleaning my spilled tea on the floor. I didn't ask him to, I could do it myself but he insisted on. I feel bad for him to have to clean up my clumsy accident.

I guess I was a bit over worried for Yukino that I accidentally drink my tea without blowing it first to cool it thus how the accident of spilling my tea occurred.

"Th-thanks."

I said. It's the least I could do to repay him for cleaning my spilled tea. I wasn't the kind of person to hold debts. Still…

 _How embarrassing and humiliating._

"Don't mention it." Said Hayama putting on a wearily smile.

We both rested on the couch and continued drinking our tea in quiet. Hayama then cleared his throat, looking like he's about to say something while his eyes were focusing at front.

"I have to say it again. You really are amazing, Hikigaya."

"Huh?"

 _What's with this sudden compliment?_

 _Again? When did he even…_

I started to recall the last time he complimented me like this. It was back then during when we were in Destinyland after he rejected Isshiki. He did say something similar, so that's what he meant.

"Uh, it's nothing really. I only did the first part while Yukinoshita did the rest. So it's Ultimately Yukinoshita's success. I just supported her from the sideline."

"Being modest as usual. You really need to acknowledge your successes too." Said Hayama letting out a chuckle.

"But it's not just Haruno I'm talking about. Yukinoshita-san as well." Hayama turned his head and stared at my direction.

"Yukinoshita is who she is now because of you. She's different than before."

"Before, she's always locked herself away from everybody. She seems to be troubled handling everything on her own back then."

"But when she met you, you changed her bits by bits. She began to open herself more. It was noticeable. I'm glad that she met someone like you. To have someone like you by her side."

"Because of you she manage to stand up on her own two feet and face her sister this time. You fixed what was broken. Unlike me." Hayama lowered his head and dropped his eyes to the floor.

I continued on listening to him silently.

"I knew what was broken yet I couldn't even lift a finger to do anything about it."

He raise his head, and focus his eyes at my direction again. He didn't smile, but he made a serious expression.

"You're amazing. That's why I hate you. You could do the things that I couldn't. I wish I could do what you do and be myself at the same time."

"Then pick one. It's as simple as that." I said to Hayama ignoring his stares.

"Huh? What are you…"

"Do what you really want to do and lose the man who everyone admires. Or don't and just stick to the man that everyone admires. It's a simple choice." I said making his choices for him as usual.

Hayama put up a puzzled look then burst into laughter.

"I see. You really are amazing."

"But I can't lose what I am. Everyone is already used to that kind of Hayama Hayato, besides I don't want to let them down. That's just who I am, I just can't help it." Said Hayama smiling at my direction.

 _I see, being trap in the people's expectation must be tough for him. If he change all the sudden then the people around them would find it hard that he's not the Hayama Hayato they know. They'll think it's a bad thing and won't rest til they get their Hayama Hayato back._

 _They don't exactly know who he is really. All they know is just his facades answering the people's expectation around him. Being the man who everyone admires. Must be tough trying to lose his status that he maintained all this year just to be himself._

 _It's hell. In some way, I feel nothing but pity for the guy._

"If that's what you choose then it's fine by me."

"I never did ask for your opinion Hikigaya." said Hayama.

My cheeks blushed a bit due to embarrassment.

 _This guy really, then why tell me?_

"You're probably the only person who I can act freely as myself. Someone who everyone doesn't know yet."

"Well it makes sense. I mean it'd be a waste to be the man who everyone admires around a nobody like me." I said looking away from Hayama.

Hayama giggled a bit by my statement.

"Well some part is true. But Hikigaya…"

"Acting freely as themselves to one another… isn't that what friends do?"

I immediately turn to his direction and couldn't help but was surprised by what he said.

My gaze focusing at him. He stared at me still smiling. I stared at him for a while then I snapped myself back to my senses.

"Idiot. Like I said, it would be a waste. Nothing more." I said nonchalantly and immediately averted from him. I'd rather go with my statement than his.

 _Besides a guy like him who has that much people around him. I find it hard that he pick me out of all of them to be a 'friend'. There's just no logical reason. He's just messing with me I guess._

"Stubborn to the end I see." Said Hayama letting out a small laugh.

"But you're not a nobody Hikigaya. You're somebody who I admire." Said Hayama making a warm smile at me.

Suddenly there was a vibration coming from his left pocket of his jean. He reach in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Ah it seems my ride is here." Said Hayama after checking his phone.

"I'll be taking my leave first. You should stay, just to make sure Yukinoshita is alright."

I nooded to him. I was planning to stay here anyway until I make sure Yukino is alright.

 _Wait why do I care so much about her?_

"She needs you anyway, she really do." Said Hayama. I immediately made puzzle look at his direction.

"Wow, you still haven't notice? I'm amazed." Said Hayama made a small laugh after he notices my puzzled expression.

 _Why do I feel like your insulting me? Are you insulting me?_

"After what you did last night, helping you is the least I could do."

"What are you to her, Hikigaya?" Hayama giving me what I think is a hint.

My mouth was left wide open after he asked that. I was unable to answer the question.

To be honest, I've never thought about that. Never thought about what I am to her in the first place and all the sudden what is she to me? What are my feelings for her? What does she feel about me? Since when did I care so much about her? Is there such feeling?

If so, then what was it?

"Well I'll leave you to solve that on your own. Or you could just ask her. It's a simple choice."He let out a dry laugh and walked towards the door.

 _Touché Hayama._

I heard the door closing behind me which indicates that Hayama is no longer in the house. I was still in a daze, questions circling inside my head about what my feeling was towards her or what her feelings was towards me.

I scratched my head feeling like it's about to explode because there was no logic involve in this matter involving human emotions.

My thoughts was interrupted by a sudden loud crying voice coming from inside Haruno's room. Where Yukino was currently. I began to worry again. I think about whether I should go inside and check up on them.

 _No I shouldn't_. Yukino can handle this. This is not my matter to solve anyway. It's between those sisters to solve each other's problem.

I stood up from the couch and started walking to the slide door to enjoy the night view through the transparent glass door. There was still a faint voice that could be heard. I slid the door open and went outside to the balcony to escape from the noises inside.

It's cold but it's bearable. I rested my arm on the rail and let out a sigh trying to enjoy this peaceful environment.

I looked down to see the streets are dead empty. The lights illuminate like small candles from each building that was seen from here. The night sky is brighter due to the lights below illuminating it, with no stars visible anywhere on the sky.

"What do I feel for her exactly?" I mumbled to myself

 _This night just keeps on getting better and better._

* * *

 **hHhHhHh**

* * *

 **yYyYyYy**

* * *

I closed the door behind me and started walking towards her bed while checking the surrounding.

 _As expected her room is clean. Too clean…wait.._

I notice there weren't any clothes in the basket or anywhere. I told her to change earlier but there weren't any signs of any cloth changing anywhere or even her Yukata, then that means….

 _Is she sleeping in her Yukata? If so, won't that be extremely uncomfortable and hot?_

I let out a sigh raising my left hand to my temple and didn't realize how clumsy nee-san is.

I heard murmurings behind the closed door. It seems like Hachiman and Hayama are engaged in a conversation. I couldn't help but find that very odd and wonder what kind of conversation both of them, an antithesis to one another were conversing about.

"I envy you Yukino-chan."

I stop my track and flinched. Her sudden voice shook me a little. I thought she was asleep.

 _Envy?_

"How strong you were. You stood up to mom whereas I couldn't. I was scared, and weak. For that I envy you and admire you. Wishing that I could do what you did back then."

I was unable to respond her.

That's right. Back then me and nee-san were forced to follow mother's command. To be a puppet for her ideals, to be someone who I'm not. Nee-san was pretty much good at following her command; she manage to be sociable with the people around her, talented and beautiful. She made everyone around her comfortable while wearing that mask.

Everyone looked up to her whereas I was like a doll, I only followed on the instruction that was given to me yet I keep getting scolded by mother due to the fact that I'm not like nee-san. Every day was the same day; I keep getting scolded each day each night after guests went home.

Eventually I've grown tired and sick of it; I stood up against mother even shouted at her without realizing my own action cause a rift between me and my family.

"When you left us, you also left me. I was mad…I was hurt…and I felt betrayed when you left me. You left me to suffer it all alone."

I couldn't make out what expression she was making since her face was covered by her blanket, but she was sniffing loudly. I could tell she was crying again.

Yes now I see, I never realized it until now. The moment I was sent away, I was freed from the burden that was on me for such a long time but the burden I was freed from was added to nee-san's own.

I doubled the weight of the burden that was on her. It was my fault. She had no one to share her pain with.

She had suffered the aftermath of my action towards my mother all alone. She was suffering the entire time because of me, because of my action.

I clenched my fist and cast my eyes down. My heart was filled with guilt over my own action to nee-san.

"I'm sorry..." It was all I can say, and I know this wasn't enough to make up for what I've done.

"No. don't" Nee-san immediately rejected my apology.

"The pain and anger clouded my judgement after all this years. I threw all my frustration on you and the people you're close to. When in fact it all started because of me. My actions of being Haruno Yukinoshita. You had to suffer being scolded and shouted every day and every time by mother because of me, because she wants you to be what I am."

"But I don't want you to. I don't want you to be so obsessed of being what you're not. I'm not even what you think I am. _The beautiful talented independent Haruno Yukinoshita_ is nothing but a fake."

I could hear her clenching her fist inside that blanket, she began sniffing louder than before.

"What I'm really is..a weakling, a coward, and a scum. Back then I knew the reason you were scolded yet I was too weak, too afraid to do anything to stop it. After what I did…after all what I've done…it's unforgiveable! I'm not even worth to be called your big sister." Her tone became louder.

She immediately removed the blanket that was covering her face and was full of tears flowing down her cheeks yet she was still beautiful in her Yukata.

"I'm sorry Yukino."

She shut her eyes closed tightly but tears were still flowing down from it like water flowing down from the waterfall.

I remain silent and stood still the whole time while listening to her. Both my eyes and mouth was left hanging. I was in a state of shock but just for a brief moment after hearing her confession.

I'm not mad or sad but I somewhat felt relieved.

" _I'm sure we'll figure something out if we just talk it through"_

" _If we talk, we'll eventually understand."_

The words of Yui Yuigahama keep repeating itself like a recorder in my head. I couldn't help but smile. For an airhead clumsy girl, she was right. I'm glad she was.

 _Thank you Yuigahama-san. The lesson you taught me then, helped me a lot today._

I continued walking towards her bed while her eyes were still closed and still full of tears. I was front of her, I kneeled down before her bed.

I wasn't able to come up with any logical response to her explanation earlier so this was the only thing I could do to calm her heart.

I petted her head with my right hand and gently stroke down her hair.

"It's okay nee-san."

She immediately opened her eyes and stared at me.

"It's okay." I repeated while still gently stroking her hair.

"Yukino-chan…." nee-san briefly responded to my action with a blank look.

Her tears finally stopped flowing.

"See nee-san. We do understand each other after all, if we talk." I said and then giving a soft smile to her.

Her face soon broke into a smile and tears resume to flowing down her cheeks again.

 _I guess this must be tears of joy._

I let out a small chuckled after seeing her smile again. Usually she wears that cold fearsome smile that pierce through anyone along with her sharped voice.

This time it was different, this smile has warmth in it, giving off a sense of comfort.

Was her smile always this radiant? I've never knew or seen her smile like this before. It was a moment to behold.

I decided to wiped off the remaining tears on her face with my fingers. She let out a small giggle every time I did.

"Give me a moment." I said to nee-san as she made a puzzling look.

I walked towards my bags of goods and reached out to my white Pan-san doll. After I did, I returned to nee-san's bedside.

"Here. This should help you sleep." I said handing my white Pan-san doll to nee-san.

Nee-san made a dubious look as she looked back and forth between me and the Pan-san.

"Are you sure? Hikigaya- "

"Hikigaya-kun didn't do much. I won it myself." I brag to her and made a triumphant smile.

Nee-san made a small laugh after knowing my victory over Hachiman. She decided to take the Pan-san anyway.

"You really are amazing Yukino-chan." She began to yawn and lied back down again. I tucked her blanket on her.

"And so adorable…" said nee-san as she dozed off and was already fast asleep while hugging the Pan-san doll.

"Goodnight nee-san" I rub her head gently before heading out to tend those two guests again.

It seems they've been quiet for a while now. I wonder if they went home already. I opened the door and went outside of nee-san's room. Closed the door behind me. I checked the living room and it seems no one was there.

 _I guess Hayama and Hachiman went home already._

Somehow I feel a bit disappointed the fact that Hachiman did not waited for me. I thought for sure he would because he seems to be worried about me. It looks like I was mistaken.

 _Hold on. Why am I being so selfish? He already did much by helping me face nee-san earlier._

I shook myself off from negative thoughts. But it's okay. I didn't want to force him to stay any longer for my sake. I made a smile to myself to cheer myself up a bit.

I began cleaning up the coffee table that was used for tea earlier by the guests. I put the empty tea cups back to the tray so I may carry it to the kitchen. Suddenly, a cold breeze made its way to the living room.

 _Strange. How did a breeze made its way into the living room?_

As I inspect around, there was no opened window. I looked at the door that leads outside the balcony, and it was opened a little.

 _Which of those men forgot to close it back? Honestly, how irresponsible._

When I approached the slide door, I saw a black figure standing outside at the balcony. It was Hachiman.

 _So he's still here after all?_

I immediately feel something tingling inside me after I saw him. It feels like a bit of relief and joy at the same time. A smile made its way to my face.

I took a brief glance at the kitchen directly to the refrigerator. I was a bit nervous whether I should retrieve it and give it to him or not.

 _No. I should give it to him. This time, no more running away from what I truly feel. No more._

* * *

 **yYyYyYy**

* * *

 **hHhHhHh**

* * *

I was blank. I didn't know what to think. All I can do now is stare blankly at the empty streets below. There was breeze blowing through me, it's cold but I needed it. Needed to cool off from what I was thinking earlier.

" _What are you to her, Hikigaya?"_

 _Damn that Hayama. if it wasn't for him giving me riddles, I wouldn't be this messed up. Can't he just tell me straight to my face?_

"Hikigaya-kun."

The voice interrupted my ongoing thoughts, and it was Yukino. I turned my head around and she was standing outside the balcony behind me still in her violet Yukata, with the white rose I gave her earlier still hanging on the pink scrunchy I gave her as a present during Christmas.

 _Hikigaya-kun? So that's it huh.._

"I'm guessing our date is over, huh?" I said looking away from her and continued on staring at the dead street below.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" said Yukino making a puzzled look.

Somehow I feel a bit down when she return to calling me by my last name.

Yukino then let out a sigh and raise her left hand to her head.

"Please don't forget, that you're the one who called me by my last name first earlier." Said Yukino walked up next to me looking away with her hands on the rail.

 _Ohh right, I forgot about that. It's on me I guess._

"My bad then. Sorry.." I apologized to her.

She let out a giggle and stared at me.

"No worries. Hachiman."

I felt really happy when she called me by my first name again. I found myself making a big smile while still looking down at the streets.

"Is something funny?"

"No it's nothing. Yukino."

Yukino's cheeks immediately started turning bright red, she quickly removed her gaze away from me and stared at the streets below.

It seems she's trying so hard to get used to being called by her first name.

 _So cute. Wait what am I thinking?_

"Anyway how's your sister doing?"

"Nee-san. Hmmm." Yukino made a thinking posture with her right hand holding her chin.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure." Yukino turned to me and made a smile at my direction.

It looks like things did work out between them. That's a relief.

"Oh. That's good. I think." Unable to say anything more.

We immediately fell into silence for a moment. _what am I to her._ The agony I feel right now of wanting to know the answer to that. I have to ask her.

"Yukino"

"Hachiman"

We both called out our respective names simultaneously.

"Please Hachiman after you."

"No uh. You go on ahead, what's up?"

"Hachiman, I insist. Please speak your mind."

"Ladies first Yukino. Ladies first Yukino."

"Hachiman.."

Yukino started to glare at me as we both debated.

 _Fine, I'll guess I'll have to._

But I can't ask her directly, it would be very awkward if I did. Even if I did, I'd expect a slap to the face or an endless blows of words from her. So indirectly would be a perfect course of action.

"Say uh Yukino."

"Yes?" She focused her eyes on me, waiting for my next sentence.

That's right. I have a talent of hiding my true purpose behind very constructive words. She won't see right through it directly.

"Do you have someone you like?"

 _What the? Idiot! That's totally direct!_

"Uhh? What do you mean by that?" Yukino began to flustered by my question and immediately averted her eyes away from me.

I was flustered as well, my anxiety got to me there for a second. I spoke out loud without thinking. _Did my heart do this?_

But I can't back out now. I have to know. I have to know what I am to her. I grabbed hold her left hand so i could get her attention.

I focused my eyes on hers. She was visibly blushed, and made a puzzled look. It's now or never. I have to ask her.

"Yukino." As I looked into her crystal blue eyes.

Her eyes were focused on mine as well.

"What am I to you?" I've finally asked her.

She immediately made a surprising look, and her mouth was left hanging.

"Hachiman…I. I don't know what to say. I can't exactly put it into words." Said Yukino who slowly turning her eyes away from mine.

"Then let me put it for you. Am I somebody to you? Or a nobody."

She immediately returned her eyes to me.

"Of course you are somebody to me Hachiman. You are.. someone precious to me. Someone who I truly care for. Someone who I have feelings for." Yukino stammered a bit saying it.

"W-What feelings exactly?" I asked nervously. Bracing myself.

"At first I don't know what it is. I've been trying to pinpoint what it is. It seemed scribble but Hachiman. Whenever you're around me, I feel nothing but joy. A fuzzy warm feeling inside me. It's hard to explain the rest but I've no doubt, there's more to it and i enjoy that feeling when i'm with you."

I was in awe by her. Feelings mutual. I've been having that kind of feeling for the past few days as well whenever I'm around her. I felt exciting, my heart racing and a feeling that's indescribable. Something new to me. I've had this feeling before but it was nothing as special as now.

"You were nothing to me at first, I've always question myself before you even asked me. What are you to me… at first I thought acquaintance, but it's already past that. Perhaps friend? I tried to go with that but it feels wrong. I feel like you are more than just a friend. You're someone important to me, someone special to me."

 _Special? What did she mean? A status beyond friend could only mean…_

I have to ask her directly. No more vague words. No more thinking. No more evading from what's real, what's now.

"Yukino. Do you love me?"

Yukino her eyes wide opened, her mouth was left opened. She was surprised by what I've asked her. She wouldn't lie, that's why I have to ask her directly. She can't escape from my direct attack.

"Hachiman… I-"

All the sudden, the night sky lit up brightly. We both soon forgot about what we're talking about as we look at the source of that light. It was the fireworks from the White day festival.

The fireworks bloomed in the night sky with several layers of colors overlapping each other. From one round to another the small light that rises to the sky expanded into a heart shape that continues to light up the darkness. We both watched together.

At that moment, Yukino came closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder with our hands still clinging onto each other. There wasn't any space between us anymore. My heart skipped a beat, as I look at her over my shoulder.

All the sudden the scene earlier tonight made its way to my head. Yes the scene before Haruno interrupted us. When our face was closing in to each other. When our eyes were closed waiting for something to happened but it never did.

The next explosion of firework caught my attention as I averted my eyes away from Yukino to watch the fireworks.

"Hachiman." Yukino called out to me.

"Yes, Yuki- "

My head that's turning to her direction and mouth that was trying to call her name, both immediately stopped by a lovely warm and soft sensation that was pressing against my right cheek. It was the lips of Yukino Yukinoshita.

My mind stopped

My heart skipped a beat

And my whole body, paralyzed in that position.

She then removed her lips from my cheek. I was back to my senses when she did. I stared at her. Making a puzzled look.

The Fireworks that was still blooming its light throughout the night sky lit up our faces in the vast night of darkness. I could see her more clearly now as the light from the sky reflected our faces. Her crystal blue shiny eyes that was clear as the blue sea stared at me in the eyes. Her beautiful face that was white as snow illuminated in the dark giving me a soft smile. Her cheeks was visibly red, she was blushing.

After that she said the words I never thought she would say to me or anyone. Those words that answered my long agony of questions earlier. Those 3 word that had taken hold of my heart, changing my life forever.

"I love you. Hachiman."

* * *

 **Next, Bonus chapter: Her true intentions was never expected part 2.**

 **Sorry in advance for any error guys, just hope you get the point despite the error. Pls leave a review!**


	11. Future Updates

**Update of future chapters and possibly Volume 13**

* * *

 **So I'll be taking a break for a while but I'll still be writing for the next chapter.**

 **Next will be a bonus chapter**

 **Her true intentions was never as expected part 2**

 **This chapter will be the final conclusion of Yui Yuigahama's point of view and her true purpose.**

 **The next chapter of the main story will be**

 **Chapter 8: Spring comes into the Hikigaya Household**

 **Sooooo… volume 12 will reach its climax and an unexpected ending will be expected in the final chapter.**

 **To the person who asked me how many chapters in this volume 12, it will be based on the real thing so after chapter 8 will be the last chapter which is chapter 9.**

 **But it won't stop there hopefully, I'm planning to write another volume which is volume 13. Most light novels tend to end around that volume so Volume 13 will be my fanfic of how Oregairu will end.**

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you'll keep reading =)**


	12. Her true intention was never expected p2

**Please leave a review guys and sorry in advance for any errors, hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Bonus chapter: Her true intentions was never expected part 2**

I thought.

I thought Yukinon would've made her move by now. I gave her as much space as possible for her to get Hikki.

But I was blinded. I realized, it wasn't just us who knows our feelings towards Hikki.

"Ohhh. Is this what you called genuine?"

"I thought you were better than that."

Haruno's words told me, that Hikki actually did know. My hand started trembling when I did and questions began to circling around my head.

If he knew then why doesn't he tell us straight away?

Why does he keep avoiding it?

Why doesn't he respond to our true feelings for him?

Does he realized what he's doing now is the thing he hate the most?

But I can't blame Hikki. These type of things are new to a loner like him. So he's scared that if he make one wrong move, he'll end up hurting both me and Yukinon.

I could relate to that when i was at my middle school. I made one mistake back then and things got worse between me and my classmate.

Things like emotions aren't Hikki's specialty after all.

But I know Hikki. He'll probably use a method where no one would get hurt but ends up hurting himself. He'll probably would make us both contradict our feelings for him and leave us on his own.

That's why, I'll make a move before anything like that happens.

I still want an answer from him.

* * *

"Could you take this sibling spat elsewhere?" Hikki defended Yukinon.

"I wouldn't call this spat. we never fought you know." said Haruno but it was obviously a fight.

"Still, it's not a discussion to be had in public." said Hikki.

I have to say something to stop this, we need more time after all.

"We really are giving it a serious thought. Both me and Yukinon."

By that, I was referring to on how we will approach our relationship with Hikki that will define the future of our small circle, the service club.

Yukinon did try to make her move but she was hesitant, I thought maybe because I was around by the time she tried to, but that wasn't the problem.

When I did try to give Hikki and Yukinon some alone time, Yukinon froze and started staring at me. A look that says "Please help me."

She should've realized and know better that I couldn't help her with Hikki, because I also wanted Hikki. It's wrong.

 _What's with her?_

When I invited them over to my place, my doubts about her were soon answered.

"Well, you both probably can't talk it out with cool heads right now." Said Hikki

Yukinon did get into a fight with Haruno to which Hikki refers to as nothing more than as a sibling spat, but we both know it was more than that.

I brought Yukinon over to my place because it would be awkward if she went home straight after what happened. Plus it won't cool down things between them if they're on the same roof, it would just worsen the situation.

"So why don't you take tonight to think things over? Let her know just incase."

Hikki may not know it, but he's actually the most thoughtful and considerate person I've ever met. It's one of the things I like about Hikki.

"Yep. That might be good." I said to Yukinon who agrees as well.

She reached out to her phone to call her sister.

"Hello?"

"We probably can't talk it right now with cool heads right now."

"So I'll take tonight to think things over and come talk to you later."

That's when I know, when me and Hikki know what's Yukinon's real problem was. Me and Hikki were both shocked by what Yukinon said to her sister on the phone. Those were the words that was straight from Hikki's mouth.

After Yukinon finished telling her sister that she was staying over my place, she passed her phone to Hikki. It seems Haruno knows it too, that those aren't Yukinon's word but Hikki's. She's perceptive as usual.

Yukinon relying on others especially on Hikki makes her forget who she was. Who Yukino Yukinoshita was. She's completely lost, not knowing what to do on anything but to rely on Hikki.

I wanted to help her but we're having another problem at our hands right now. It was to settle the future of this circle.

I wanted Hikki but I also wanted to maintain our circle because I know if one of us is gonna have Hikki, the other will have to bear it and eventually wont last. To have genuine relationship means to break this endless circle of superficiality that keeps evading from what's true. Continuing to go around in circle without any progress is not genuine, but it's something we hated. For that…..

I want him to choose.

I want to know who does he really choose.

He may already know who he'll choose but he just don't want to. He's trying to maintain our current relationship regardless of knowing how me and Yukinon both truly feel towards him.

I don't want him to. What he's doing is contradicting. He want's something genuine but he is forcing himself not to progress any further for the sake of our relationship. I don't want him to keep avoiding it.

We need to settle it before our relationship degraded and eventually….

All I want is an answer. Even if it means asking him directly.. but I know he'll lie straight away if I ask him.

That's why…

That's why I'll force him to answer without noticing my true question, my true intention.

I'll pull out the answer from him.

After being with Hikki for so long, I grasp a little how he does things.

His method.

If he wants to do somthing, he'd do it without anyone seeing through it.

His direct moves are always indirect.

Pulling out answers using constructive words with no one notice the true question.

That's how Hikki does things.

That's why I'll do the same.

"I know what I want to do."

I'll pull the answer from him.

Using his own methods on him.

"I've made up my mind."

Those two won't expect such things from me.

Because to them…. I'm

 _A nice girl._

"Tomorrow, we're going on a date."

They'll never expect my true intentions.

* * *

"Uhh, if I'm being the third wheel, I can leave." Said Yukinon looking back and forth between me and Hikki.

"It's fine" I said positioning myself between them and grabbed their sleeves.

"I want the three of us to go."

That's right. If everything will end eventually, then we'll have to make as much sweet memories as we can today, so we can look back one day and smile while remembering the good times we spent together, not just as club members but as friends.

* * *

"I need to take pics and send them to Komachi." Said Hikki as he begins to snap some pictures of the penguins in his cellphone.

"Wow, they're swimming!" I shouted and my index finger pointed at the swimming penguins.

"Doesn't this makes you think they're birds or something?"

"Uh, penguins are birds." Yukinon answered my dumbfounded question straight away.

"I-I totally knew that." _How embarrassing._

I looked down immediately and my eyes met with the info description board on the penguins we were looking at. Something caught my attention from it and I began to flush a bit.

 _They tend to stay with the same partner until one of them dies, huh?_

I could refer to that with the three of us. If one of us will end up with Hikki, the other will…. Probably leave us.

"what's up?" Hikki asked Yukinon who was slowly walking away from us.

"I'll wait inside." Said Yukinon.

But it's obvious what you're trying to do Yukino, what you're doing is the same thing what I've been doing for the past few days. Giving you and Hikki some space.

I took a brief glance at Hikki and it seems like he was staring at the direction where Yukinon was headed. He's worried about her.

"Go head inside. I'll be taking pictures for a while, so head in if you're cold." I said being my usual considerate self.

"Y-Yeah sure. Thanks Yuigahama."

I knew there won't be any progress; we won't be able to remove ourselves from this endless loop if we keep on giving each other some spaces to be with Hikki. The longer we do, the worse it'll get. We need to stop this and settle it once for all.

"I'm glad we got to see this."

"The three of us, together."

* * *

After one last ride on the Ferris wheel, I will start my plan. I'm not worry what will happen because I want to know who Hikki chooses regardless of the result, I want his answer.

I knew the risks of my plan, that's why we're having this date before it happens. Before everything changes between us if we took a step forward.

"It's almost over."

Once the ride was over, we headed to the pier near the sea life park where it has a clear view of its lake and the sun set.

And so.. I begin my plan.

* * *

"What are we gonna do from now on?" I asked, my question was directly to Yukinon and Hikki.

"Go home obviously." Hikki answered nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant." _That's so definitely not what I mean, stupid Hikki!_

I took a step forward away from between them, walking towards to the direction of the sun.

"About Yukinon."

"And me."

"About us."

"What do you mean?" Yukinon asked.

I turned to Yukinon with my eyes focused on her along with a thought saying

 _It's already obvious Yukinon. Please stop avoiding it, stop evading from it. You and Hikki should've known by now what's the problem between three of us. We keep avoiding from what we truly feel that we become something we dislike the most. We won't go anywhere if we keep avoiding it…_

My hands began trembling and my mouth quivered. Holding back myself from breaking down into tears as long as I could.

This time, I won't hold anything back. Time to take a step forward.

I reached out to my handbag to retrieve something from it. When I did I took a step forward to Hikki's position.

"Here. Hikki."

I showed him my homemade cookie that was on the palm of my shaken hands.

Hikki made a surprising look, switching glance between me and the cookies. It seems he forgotten.

"As thanks for back then."

"Remember my request?"

Yes the request I've made a long time ago, it's when I first met Hikki and Yukinon. My request was to help me learn how to bake some cookies to thank the boy who saved my dog.

That boy is Hikki after all. And I did repay him for that. but this time, these handmade cookies was for something else.

I handed the cookies to Hikki but his hand immediately paused when he raise it to take it from my hand.

 _Sluggish as always._

I grabbed his hand instead and put the cookies on his palm.

He stared at it for a while, and suddenly seems to realized it.

"Handmade cookies? You made these by yourself." Yukinon asked while looking at it on Hikki's hand.

"They didn't come out as I hoped though." I said and made a wearily smile.

"You're amazing, Yuigahama." Yukinon made a compliment to me.

To be honest, it's not really all that. I crossed my hands behind my back.

"I'd say I'd try to do it myself- Try to do it my own way. And this is the result."

That's right. If you'd do the same Yukinon no matter how much doubt you have in yourself, you won't know the result unless you try it for yourself.

"So these are just a token of my gratitude."

"You already repaid me for that." Hikki exclaimed.

Yes I already did repay him the next day after my request. But…

"Even so, these are just a token of gratitude."

Hikki made a surpised look.

Those cookies really are a token of my gratitude for everything what the service club has done to me and my life.

From one scenario leads to another, if it wasn't for Hikki saving my dog, I woudn't have the idea of repaying him with homemade cookies and it wasn't for the idea I wouldn't have gone to the service club and met Yukinon and get to know Hikki more better. I wouldn't have joined the service club if it wasn't for all that happened because of what Hikki did the first day of High school.

But with our current situation, I don't think we'll last long once I initiate my plan.

"I want it all. What we have now, and what we'll have in the future."

My plan was to draw out Hikki's answer with his own method, using constructive words without seeing through the true meaning and purpose behind it.

"I'm a coward. I play dirty."

 _What I'm trying to do now maybe is unforgivable but it is for our own good._

"But I've made up my mind."

"Really.." said Yukino who made a forcing smile.

"If we figure out how each of us feels…"

 _If we stop avoiding and start acknowledge each of our feelings especially towards Hikki.._

"I don't think we'll be able to stay the same."

 _Yes if one of us will end up with Hikki that is_

"So this is the final request."

 _Before everything changes and eventually ends._

"Our final task is to fix our problems."

 _It's time to begin._

"Say Yukinon, is that battle still on?"

 _And by that I mean.._

"It is. The winner can order the loser to do anything they want."

My legs began trembling. I was so nervous, but I have to keep ahold of myself until I can draw out his answer while Yukinon will be the bait for that.

I grabbed and hold Yukinon's hand.

"I know how to solve the problem you're facing now Yukinon."

"I'm pretty sure that's the solution to our problem as well."

It's because we've done it before after the student council election. We maintained our relationship from breaking itself by being _normal_.

Yukinon and Hikki may hate those types but it was the best solution.

"When I win, I'll take it all."

"It may not be fair, but this is all I could think of."

"I want us to stay this way forever."

What I'm trying to do wasn't that, even I hated it but that's the risk in part of my plan. The purpose was to draw out Hikki's answer and the risk was giving in to superficiality relationship.

"Are you okay with that Yukinon?"

Tears began forming around Yukinon's eyes.

While Hikki was just staring at us. It seems he hasn't noticed.

"I…" she's stammering.

My eyes may be on Yukinon but my mind was focused on Hikki.

It's time to pick Hikki. It's simple than you think, but you may not expect this from me.

"..I"

If Hikki decides to give into my proposal, then he has no feelings with Yukinon to begin with and just let her be, let herself give into superficiality.

But if Hikki rejects my proposal then, he really does care enough for Yukinon to stop her from giving into superficiality.

 _So what's it gonna be Hikki?_

"I….I wouldn't min-"

"No."

The answer from his voice froze me. Hikki's answer.

Yukinon pulled her hand away from mine and started to gaze at Hikki.

"I can't accept your proposal." Said Hikki with his eyes casted down.

"Yukinoshita ought to solve her problems herself." Said Hikki and started focusing his eyes on us.

I focused my eyes at Hikki paying close attention to the reason for his rejection towards my proposal. Towards me.

"Besides that's nothing but… deceit"

"I don't want any vague answers or superficial relationships."

"Even so, I want us to think, writhes, stuggle and find…" said Hikki immediately hesitate in what he's trying to say next.

Yukinon gasped and was taken aback by his words while my mouth was left hanging because I knew..

His words were directed to Yukinon.

Even he already know what's the solution to solve Yukinon's problem which was superficial relationship, but he stopped her from giving into it. Rejected my proposal of the idea because he wants his relationship with Yukinon to be…

Genuine.

I was sad and happy at the same time for Hikki's answer. Tears started to form around my eyes. I'm sad that he didn't choose me but I'm happy that he made his choice instead of going with his old dirty tricks. Even so,I knew he would choose her. i had a feeling he would..

"I had a feeling you'd say that." I said to Hikki to which he responded by giving me a puzzled look.

We both turned our heads to Yukinon who was still frozen then immediately drew back to her senses by our stares.

"Don't you tell me how I feel." Said Yukinon who was wiping the tears on her eyes with her sleeves.

"Also this isn't the final anything."

"Hikigaya-kun."

After she finished wiping off her face.

Yukinon's eyes instantly focused on Hikki.

"We still have your request."

 _Of course. We still do…_

Hikki made surprising look at Yukinon, then switched to me.

I only made a slight nod and smiled at him.

I don't know what's Hikki's genuine, but if we could still be friends, still be happy even when one of us ends up with him…

…then that would be genuine.

"One more thing." Said Yukinon who stared at both of us.

"I have a request."

"Would you care to listen?"

It seems Yukinon, is ready to tell us.

"Sure. Let's hear it."

* * *

 _'Her true intention was never expected'_

 _End_

* * *

 **Next chapter 8: Spring comes into the Hikigaya household.**


	13. Spring comes into the Hikigaya household

**Pls leave a review and sorry in advance for any error.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Spring comes into the Hikigaya household.**

Was it a dream?

Following a kissed on my cheek from her,

" _I love you. Hachiman."_

Those words were spoken by the voice whom I never thought I would hear it from. It was the night that Yukino Yukinoshita confessed her love for me. I froze when she confess to me. It felt like the world around me stopped and time froze all of the sudden when she said it. I couldn't shake off these feelings I've had since last night. What is this feeling?

Happiness?

Satisfaction?

Comfort?

Or Love?

I've never felt like this in my entire lonely life. But it's a feeling that's always missing in me and now it made me feel complete. Fulfilled.

Is this genuine?

 _Ring ring ring ring!_

The sound of my phone woke me up back to reality again. I opened my eyes and I could see rays of light from the sun shooting through the window and reflected to my eyes. It's morning already.

When I rose and make a sitting posture, I realized I wasn't sleeping on my bed right now but instead I woke up on the white comfy couch of the living room in Yukino's apartment.

 _Ohh right, now I remember._

After the firework was over last night, the temperature dropped rapidly and everything got colder plus it was getting late so Yukino insisted me to stay for the night. I sit and leaned on the couch still wrapping myself around the blanket that was provided by Yukino with my eyes gazing on the ceiling before letting out a sigh.

Speaking of that I recall that my phone was still vibrating. It seems someone was calling me this early. It's probably Komachi, she must be worried sick about me maybe since I didn't text her last night about staying at Yukino's. I reached over my phone to check who it was. As expected. It's Komachi.

I pressed and answered her call.

"Hello Komachi." I answered while eyes still looking up at the ceiling.

"ONII-CHAN! Where are you!? Why aren't you home yet!?" I startled due to Komachi's sudden yell over the phone, at the same time I could hear a sizzling on the background. Looks like she's cooking breakfast right now. Right it's almost school.

I wouldn't worry about arriving to school late today since there won't be much studying going on because the teachers and student council will probably be busy planning the third year's graduation ceremony since today is the announcement of the third year's exam result.

"Geez calm down Komachi."

"Calm down!? How can I? When my onii-chan is somewhere I don't know!? You probably woke up in an alley!" Komachi exaggerated.

"What? Komachi I'm still underage to drink those kind of drinks."

 _What is it with this girl and her silly assumptions?_

Suddenly a hand tapped on my left shoulder from behind, and it was Yukino who was already in her school uniform holding a cup of hot coffee. Even early in the morning she was stunning as usual.

"May I ?" Yukino asked. It seems she wants to speak to Komachi.

I obediently handed my phone to her.

"Here for you." Yukino handed the cup of coffee that was made for me in exchange.

"Ohh, thanks."

"Hello Komachi-san."

"Yes it's me. I apologize on behalf of your brother for making you worried." Said Yukino while making her way around the couch, it seems she's trying to explain the reason for my stay.

 _Good Job!_

I continued listening to her while sipping through my coffee.

"Because it's gotten late and cold so I insisted him on staying at my place for the night. It seems your brother forgot to inform you I see. How irresponsible." Yukino immediately shot a glared at me. _Woah._

She looked away after, and settle herself down on the couch beside me. _Too close._ I didn't mind though, her scent was comforting. _She smells nice._

"No of course not. He was sleeping on the couch." Yukino's face all the sudden started turning a bit red, _she's blushing_. _Wait what did Komachi asked anyway!?_

Well yeah I had to sleep on the couch, since Haruno had taken the guest room as her bedroom so…

"I see then. Have a good morning Komachi-san." Yukino greet her goodbye to Komachi before closing the phone call. She let out a small sigh.

"So how was she?" I asked.

Yukino shook her head and began gazing at me

"It's nothing. She's just worried about you."

"Sorry, maybe I should've inform her next time."

"No it's okay. Hachiman."

Yukino laid her hand on top of mine. _Still calling me by first name huh? didn't our date ended last night?_

"Anyway Yukino, after last night. What are we now?" I asked staring at our hands.

"I'm not quite sure since you haven't made any response to my feelings yet." Said Yukino giving her most beautiful smile at me.

"Yukino.. I-"

We were interrupted and our attention shifted to the sound of a door opening and closing itself, followed by a loud sweet yawn like a little child who just woke up from its slumber, but it wasn't a child. It was Haruno Yukinoshita. Yukino pulled her hand back when she noticed.

"Haaa, I slept well! Good morning!"

"Hoh Hikigaya? why are you here so early?" Haruno asked with a blank look as soon as she greets us.

"Well I didn't come here early. I happened to stay here from last night since it got cold and late." I answered her.

 _I'll be heading back though. Once I finish this coffee that is._

 _And wait, is that Yukino's Pan-san you're holding!?_

"Ohh is that so? Here I thought you were gonna walk Yukino-chan to school. How boring." she made her usual smile.

It seems she's back to normal, but I don't know what normal is for a creature such as Haruno Yukinoshita. Is normal as in wearing her mask or another side of her we don't know?

The only one who knows her reason is probably Yukino since she was in her room last night. Who knows what happened during that moment, all I heard was a loud crying. I didn't bother asking Yukino the details, since it's a private talk between sisters. I could understand that. I have Komachi after all.

As I finished drinking what's left of the coffee in the cup, it's time for me to leave and prepare for school.

"Anyway, I'll be heading back now. Thanks for letting me stay." I slightly bowed to Yukino and out of instinct to Haruno as well.

I stood up from the couch i was sitting on and began walking towards the exit of Yukino's apartment.

"Hikigaya. Let me accompany you to your house then."

"Huh?" I turned to Haruno with a confused look.

"It's okay I can-"

"I won't take no for an answer. Besides, it's the least I could do." Haruno's tone was…. Gentle. Yukino suddenly smiled to her.

"So please, stay seated. I'm going to get changed first." Haruno winked at me before going back to her bedroom.

So I obediently oblige and took my seat again on the couch. I guess I could stay for a while, since there won't be much studying going on.

"Speaking of that, I'll be taking my leave first. Remind nee-san to lock the door before leaving okay?" said Yukino as she rose from her seat beside.

"Yeah sure." I made a brief response.

"I'll see you later then." Yukino smiled at me and waved her hand in front of her chest before leaving.

"Y-Yeah."

She walked towards the exit, opening the door taking a step forward and closed the door behind her.

Somehow a feeling is swirling up inside me, an empty feeling, a feeling of missing someone. _Am I missing Yukino? What's going on with me lately?_

"Alright! Let's gooooo." Said Haruno who bursted out from her room which startled me a bit.

I made a slight node and stood up from the couch once more. _Goodbye couch._

We both walked towards the exit, and I opened the door for Haruno. Even a man such as myself still needs to show basic manners towards a woman.

"Wow. Hikigaya's such a gentleman." Haruno giggled and rubbed my head as if I'm some kind of pet to be petted for his well behavior.

We went out of the apartment and closed the door behind me, Haruno immediately walked ahead and towards the elevator nonchalantly. _The hell!? What's up with this woman?_

"Oi, you forgot to lock the-"

"Shoot!"

Haruno quickly get what I'm trying to say and walked out of the elevator and back to my direction to lock the door. _Now I see why Yukino told me to remind her._

"Sorry about that, guess I got carried away." Haruno scratched her head and made a wearily smile. _Carried away? Just say you forget._

* * *

Normally when Haruno wanted to go somewhere she usually calls her driver in a limousine to fetch her or send her to her desirable destination but this time she didn't. Instead, we had to take the monorail to go to my place. It's a bit weird seeing a woman with a class such as hers taking a low class monorail. Stares were focusing at us.

"This isn't my first time you know." _Crap she saw through me._

"O-Oh really.." I stammered after being seeing through. Now that she mentioned it, I did walk her to the station not so long ago before the big marathon, I never did assume she'd use the monorail though.

"Say Haruno-san."

"Hm?" Haruno gazed at me waiting for my saying.

"Wouldn't it had been better if we took by your limousine instead? I mean, people are staring." I whispered to her.

"Ohhh. No thank you. I always feel more relaxing taking the monorail." Haruno said then removed her gaze from me and started looking outside through the window of the monorail.

"Besides, you don't know how many eyes and ears my mother has." Haruno mumbled with a bit depressing tone while looking outside.

 _Her mother?_

If there's anything I could describe her mother, is that she is more like Haruno or the other way around. Maybe Haruno got her mask behavior from her mother. A child tends to be influenced by their parents after all. After last night, Haruno was never the problem to begin with. She wasn't influenced but was forced to be to be who she is, which wasn't who she wants to be. People like Hayama, Haruno they're forced to act by their facades mainly due to their prestigious family name.

If there's one thing I don't understand about society is family with high class. I really don't understand what their child had to go through, but after being with Yukino for so long, what Hayama said during the marathon and after what happened last night with Haruno, I begin to grasped a little understanding of what they're going through.

Lack of freedom, putting up an image for their family namesake, be a golden child and an ideal towards the people around them. I don't fully understand it yet but what I do know that… this whole set of rules and regulation of theirs…

is just wrong.

"Hey Hikigaya." Haruno called me while still watching the accelerated scenery of buildings that passed by the monorail.

"Yeah?" I turned my attention to her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I knew the reason behind it but I asked just to make sure.

"Hmm. I just felt like it."

* * *

After 15 minutes in the monorail, we started walking and safely arrived to my house. While walking to the door Haruno stared at the house. She seems to be astounded by it.

"So small."

 _Or not. How rude._

"Shut it." I said to Haruno as she giggled in response.

I began unlocking the door and opened it for Haruno to go in first. She smiled when I did. We removed our shoes before heading inside the living room.

"I'm home!" I presented my presence to whatever life that is present in the Hikigaya household but there was no answer. Komachi must've gone to school already and my parents as always busy being a corporate slave.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw my breakfast on the table wrapped over a sheet of plastic. I took the toast and started chewing on it while Haruno slowly walked in with her head that kept turning left and right, up and down observing carefully of the surrounding inside my house.

"Make yourself at home."

"Uwaahhh so this is your house. It's small but it feels comfy though. It's efficient." Haruno continued making her rude comments about my house.

"Small? What do you lived in? A mansion?" I said sarcastically.

"Well yeah." Haruno said nonchalantly

 _Wait? Really?_

Haruno still turning her head while walking around inspecting the surrounding, then stopped with her gaze over the direction of the hanging Hikigaya family portrait on top of rest of the framed pictures on the cabinet near the stairs.

"Hey Hikigaya, is that your parents?" she asked while staring at the portrait from a distance. _Your eyes are sharped huh?_

"Yup." I briefly answered her.

"Awww you looked so cute, but your eyes it's much lively than now." She said making a teasing smile at me.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yes"

She slowly walked towards the direction of the portrait.

I began hearing a faint mumble from her while she slowly walks to the cabinet near the stairs to look through the framed photos.

"I've seen her somewhere before…"

"Hey watch where you-"

"MEOOOOOW!"

We were both startled by the Hikigaya's house guardian, Kamakura who shrieks in pain by Haruno who wasn't watching her steps accidentally stepped on his tail. Haruno noticed this then removed her foot from Kamakura's tail and he continued to shriek his way upstairs very fast.

 _Poor Kamakura_

"Hehe sorry about that." Said Haruno wearing a wearily smile.

"Forget it." I said letting out a sigh.

"Now what was I thinking? Hmm oh yeahh, where's the bathroom?" Haruno asked after making a thinking posture.

"It's up, I'll show you where it is since I'm going upstairs as well to get changed for school." I led her upstairs.

"Over there." I pointed my index finger at the bathroom door.

"Hey can I use it first? It'll be quick." I asked her permission. _Since it's kinda rude to make a women wait for the toilet._

Haruno who was reaching to the doorknob stopped immediately.

"Sure." Haruno chuckled a bit.

"Thanks."

As I head inside the bathroom, I'll only be brushing my teeth and wash my face. It's efficient, since I don't want to waste anymore time to prepare for school. After I've done washing myself, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Haruno kneeling down, rubbing the tummy of Kamakura with her right hand. Kamakura purred and was fast asleep lying on his back on the floor. Haruno giggled at the sight of it.

 _It seems those two manage to get along._

"Here you go."

"Thank yoooou." She said and immediately went in shutting the door and locking it.

 _Geez seriously, what's with women and bathrooms?_

I decided to ignore my curiosity for now and went straight to my bedroom to get myself changed into my school uniform. Once I'm done, I immediately head out of my room but I feel like I've forgotten something. Something important.

"Meow." Kamakura began rubbing the door of my room with his paw.

So I opened it and immediately remember what I've forgotten. It was my novel on my desk. I grabbed my novel and put it inside my bag, ready to head out. I greeted my farewell to Kamakura and went downstairs heading straight outside the house and locked the door.

 _Right. Novel checked. Wallet checked. Cellphone checked. Everything seems to be in order._

Without further ado, I hopped on my bicycle and began cycling my way to school, but I can't shake off this feeling that I'm forgetting something even though all my things are already checked inside my school bag.

 _Oh well._

* * *

It was a sunny day, there's no more cold breeze in the air like the past few days. There was only warmth and a nice scent was in the air. It shows that spring is coming and flowers on gardens looked like it's ready to bloom.

I arrived to school not so long after leaving my house. It was a realaxing cycle while heading to school. I feel light as if a weight has been lifted off from me. I parked my bicycle at the usual bicycle station outside of the school building and proceeded to make my way to the school entrance.

There were a large number of third year student gathering around five free-standing whiteboard near the entrance. Looks like their end semester exam result were already posted on the board. It seems everybody did their best since all of them put up a smile immediately after looking at it. The student who took the liberal arts has it easy while those who took sciences hesitated whether or not to look at their results. _Either way you're gonna look at it anyway._

When they did, each one of the student let out a sigh of relief indicating the passing of their exams. I slowly passed by the lining of the third year students in front of the standing whiteboards to make my way to the school entrance, I could hear them chattering, cheering and congratulating one another. I made a small smile.

 _Good work everyone._

"Ahh Hikigaya-kun!" a cheery voice called out my name. I turned around as I was standing in front of the entrance and it was the ex-student council president, Meguri-senpai.

"Sup senpai. How's your exam result?" I asked placing both my hands inside the pocket of my trouser, fingers crossing.

She immediately put up a thumbs up in front of my face. I made a relieved smile. _Thank god._

"I did my best Hikigaya-kun!" Meguri-senpai exclaimed and raise her right fist in front of her chest, which is kind of cute when she does it.

"Congratulations then."

"Thank you" Meguri-senpai giggled and put up her usual comfy smile.

"Anyway I'm heading to class." I informed her before taking my leave from her.

"Oh sorry for holding you. See you Hikigaya-kun." Said Meguri-senpai as she waved her right hand at me as I head into the entrance and went straight inside.

The school is quite lively, and I could hear loud chattering in each class I passed by. Seems the teachers had already cancelled their homeroom for the planning of the third year's graduation which will be held in the school auditorium 2 days from now. I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards my direction from behind me.

"Senpaaaaiiiiiiiii!"

I let out a deep breath of irritation knowing who that was.

"What is it Isshiki?" I turned my direction to her, as she stopped her tracks in front of me; following from behind her was the vice president of the student council, who Isshiki refers to him as _Vice-Kun_

"Oh senpai I'm glad you asked, it's about the third year graduation ceremony this Friday and I need your-"

"Forget it." I instantly turn her down.

"Ehhhh!? Senpaiiiiiii!"

"Like I said, no."

"Come on senpai!"

 _Damn she's persistent._

"Umm Isshiki-san." Vice-kun interrupted our exchanged glaring.

"Don't you think we've already asked enough help from him and the service club?" Vice-kun caught our attention and Isshiki made a dubious look at him in response to his question.

 _To be precise it's not the student council that needs my help but only Isshiki._

"Well…."

"We can't just keep have him handle every student council matter. We appreciate his help for us but we are the student council after all, so it's time for us to act like one and take responsibility of our own matter rather than to keep relying on him."

"On behalf of the student councils, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble senpai!" Vice-kun immediately bowed to me which made me a bit bewildered by his act.

Truly the Vice president of the student council is a man of common sense, he always think about the situation of the people around him even during the Christmas conference. It would be right for him to become the president of the student council _rather than a stuck up selfish b**ch like Ishhiki_

"Huuhhhhh!? But- " Isshiki started complaining.

"You heard the man." I said vigorously to interrupt Isshiki before she could use any tactics to corrupt the vice president's decision.

"Tsk." She shot up a glare at me and started walking closer to me.

She pulled me down by the collar with her hand and began to whisper something to my ear.

 _Too close_

"I'll make you help me, one way or another. Senpai~" Isshiki whispered sinisterly to my ear which sends shiver down my spine. _Scary Totally scary!_

Isshiki withdrew herself creating a distance between us again. "Have a good morning then Senpai." Isshiki put up a smile on her face before she leaves from me followed by the vice president.

 _I'm not liking this._

I made it in front of my class door and slowly slide the door open. As expected, no teacher to keep the class quiet and as usual no one seems to notice me sliding the door open, not even a glance. I closed the door, and made my way to my seat. While I was, I briefly glance at Hayama's clique and saw Yuigahama with a big smile, waving her hands at me from her seat while Miura was busy fiddling with her phone behind Yuigahama's seat.

She continued waving her hands at me, soon almost everyone in the class noticed her and looked over curiously to who she's waving at which was me.

The classroom immediately went silent and all eyes of class 2-F were focusing at me. I could feel myself blushing out of embarrassment by their stares.

"Oh? What's up Hikitani-kun!" Tobe greeted me and started waving his hand as well while Hayama who was beside him was just standing there and smile at me.

 _Stop it! It's embarrassing!_

I increased my pace and quickly made it to my seat. I laid my face on top of the table looking away from all the students in the class.

The class resumed their chattering once more. I'm glad that's over, that was a whole new level of embarrassment from Yuigahama. I can't believe she did that. She really needs to learn to think before doing something like that again.

All the sudden I could feel a stare focusing at me from Hayama's clique, I couldn't helped but turned my face to the source. It's was Yuigahama who puffed up her cheeks like a balloon, she seems to be sulked.

 _What did I do now?_

I did a small wave of my hand at her direction which immediately made her smile.

 _Satisfy? Maybe I should've done that to spare the embarrassment in front of the class._

Now that the problem is settled, I promptly rested my head against my folded arms on the table so I may continue on with my plan that is to sleep on my desk for the whole period.

* * *

And so the bell rang which marks the start of lunch time. I yawned and stretch my arms. _Man I slept well_.

I glanced around the classroom, it seems some people went out to have lunch while the others who stayed in the classroom was busy talking in their groups and some even brought their portable PlayStation.

"Hikki! Come on!" Yuigahama out of nowhere pulled me up by the arm and dragged me out of the classroom. I was a bit startled by this, and tried to resist.

"Oi! Go where exactly?" I asked her.

Yuigahama immediately stopped pulling me and we were standing in the middle of the hallway where students walked and passed by us.

"Yukinon called us to the clubroom saying that Hiratsuka-sensei needs help from the service club."

"Huh? During lunchtime?" I made a puzzled look.

 _Wait wait wait. Something is fishy here. This morning I rejected Isshiki and she said she'll make me help her one way or another. Scary. Now Hiratsuka-sensei called us to the clubroom? That can't be a coincidence. I smell Isshiki all over this._

"Fine. At least let go of my arm." I let out a sigh.

Yuigahama made a cheery expression and smiled in response.

"Sure!"

We began walking through the hallway, which leads to the school special building. Yuigahama walked ahead of me while I walked behind her, I'm already used to this routine. I normally walked behind people so I could observe them from behind, their faces, reactions, chattering and other things to gain a bit of knowledge about youth. We were walking quietly but not for long.

"Hey Hikki." Yuigahama called me.

"Yeah?"

"How was your date with Yukinon?"

"W-What?" I reacted nervously out of embarrassment, the only thing that pops in my mind was the kiss from Yukino. I could feel myself flustered.

She turned around to look at me. When she did I immediately lowered my head to prevent her from seeing how reacted.

"It seems Hikki had fun." She giggled.

"I'm glad you did Hikki." Said Yuigahama.

"Everyone deserves happiness, even someone like you Hikki." She chuckled a bit then gaze outside through the window of the hallway while walking.

"Oh? And you?" I asked

She made a slight nod

"I already am because I have you and Yukinon with me, and that is enough." Said Yuigahama who looked behind and smiled at me, while I grinned in response to that.

"So from now on, let's do our best Hikki!" her sudden determination surprised me.

"Yeah sure, if you stop doing embarrassing things like now and back at the classroom." I said nonchalantly.

"Eh? What'd I do?" Yuigahama made a confusing look

"Ehhh? Couldn't you tell? What an airhead."

"S-Shut up!" Yuigahama shouted at me to my response.

"You're loud. You're the one who needs to shut up."

"I said shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"

And with that, we're already in front of the clubroom. Before we enter, Yuigahama turned around and looked at me letting out a small giggle. _What? Something funny?_

She turned her head face front at the door and slide it open.

"Yahallo! Yukinon! Oh and Hiratsuka-sensei, Yahallo!" Yuigahama with her usual cheery and loud greet.

"Yo" I greeted to the two of them shortly after Yuigahama.

"Ahh! You guys finally made it." Hiratsuka made a smirk while standing in front of the long table.

"Hello. Good morning Yuigahama-san and welcome back." Yukino responded our greet while sitting on her usual seat with her school bag nowhere to be seen.

Must still be in class, since it's lunchtime and all. Even Yuigahama and me did not bring our bags along since we assume this will be a short discussion with sensei.

"Hehe glad to be back." Said Yuigahama who juts her chest and clenched her fist in front of her chest as if she declared herself as a winner of something. Typical.

"Ah Hikigaya-Kun, it's nice to see you again."Yukino greeted me nonchalantly.

"Again!?"

Hiratsuka-sensei and Yuigahama spoke simultaneously overlapping their words each other and standing looking puzzled and switching stares between me and Yukino back and forth.

Me and Yukinon immediately flustered because the only time we did see each other today was at Yukino's apartment. If we answered that to the two ladies, they would really get the wrong idea.

Consider how smart Yukino is, it was unlike her to be clumsy with what she's saying, did she not think before saying spitting out stuff like that? _Shit shit, gotta say something. Keep your cool Hachiman._

"Y-Yeah, we did bump into each other this morning while I was on my way to class." I said hiding as much of my nervous behind my words as I can.

While Yukino was in complete silence with her face still visibly red.

"Oh is that so? Okay then." Yuigahama scratched her hair bun and giggled. _I'm just thankful that she is an airhead. Phew._

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sh-shall we proceed with what Hiratsuka-sensei wanted to discuss?" Yukino stammered a bit but she's trying her best to hide it.

"Oh yeah. Please take your seats." Said Hiratsuka

I made my way to my usual seat while Yuigahama took her seat in between me and Yukino as usual.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

Hiratsuka cleared her throat before discussing her agenda in calling us here during lunchtime.

"Isshiki came up to me this morning." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

 _Isshiki? Oh she did not…_

"And asked me for some assistance in the rehearsal of the graduation ceremony of the third years."

 _She actually did! That dirty fox!_

"Unfortunately, I can't help her out since I'll be busy writing reports of each third year students with the rest of my colleague. That's why I'm counting on you guys to help her out." said Hiratsuka-sensei winking at us.

Yuigahama made a wearily laugh while Yukino pressed her hands against her temple further suppressing an incoming headache.

"Really now, that girl. She's the student council president." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes I agree what you're saying Hikigaya-kun however we can't turn down a request especially from a sensei, so we have to help Isshiki unfortunately. Like it or not." Yukino with a worried look.

"Well atleast we have something to do you guys." Yuigahama as usual agreeing without figuring out what we're actually talking about Isshiki.

Me and Yukino both let out a sigh overlapping each other.

"Then it settles it! Grab your bags and go straight to the school's auditorium" Hiratsuka-sensei declared at us.

"Huh? You mean now?" I said a bit confused.

"Yeah that's what I said."

"We're not permitted to leave the classroom and was instructed to stay inside the classroom until class period is over." Yukino briefly explained to sensei our situation.

"Hoh? Is that all?" Hiratsuka began smirking.

"Then I'm granting you permission to leave your classroom to help the student council!" Hiratsuka-sensei snapped her fingers still smirking.

"You know sensei, you're not a very good example to the student of soubu high." I said, Yukino made a slight nod while Yuigahama made a wearily smile.

"Sh-Shut it! Alright. Dismissed! Oh except for you Hikigaya. you two may leave" Yukino and Yuigahama made a bow and obediently followed Hiratsuka's order and went out of the clubroom.

"What? Was it about what I said? It's a joke don't take it too personal sensei" I assume it was that, but everytime sensei wanted me alone, it was always have to be a good reason.

"As usual Hikigaya, you're merciless even what you did to Haruno." I made a surprising look when she brought up about Haruno.

"Yukinoshita told me this morning. Still I'm impressed though."

She walked towards the window of the clubroom and opened it. She leaned against the wall beside the opened window and lit up her cigarette.

"You remember that Haruno was once my student right?" Hiratsuka sensei said as she exhaled the smoke of her cigarette while looking outside through the opened window.

"Yeah."

"She's more or less like you and Hayama. Sociable, attractable like Hayama and she can see through anybody just like you. Even so, I already knew deep inside she needs help. Her problem was her split-personality." She puffed her cigarette once more before continuing.

"I knew that being born under a prestigious family also means she have to put up an image, therefore she lost sight who she truly was. Tearing herself apart between two identities; the first daughter of the Yukinoshita and Haruno Yukinoshita. I tried to help her once but I just can't dig deep enough to understand her and my words didn't manage to go through her, therefore I failed her." She removed her gaze from outside and turned to me.

"But you, I was astounded that you manage to go through her. Not just you though but with Yukinoshita. You two are the perfect combo. Your dead eyes that could see through everything and Yukinoshita who is also born under the same prestigious family as Haruno."

"You saw through her, you dig deep enough and expose her for Yukinoshita to understand what her sister was going through and did the rest. I'm glad it went well." She chuckled as she puffed her cigarette and exhaled its smoke.

I looked away out of embarrassment. "well, we wouldn't have able to if it wasn't fo-"

" _If we talk we'll eventually understand_ huh? I'm glad Yuigahama joined the club."

"She may not be as smart as you guys but she taught you both a lot about the human heart, emotions and desire. Something you both didn't understand at first but slowly, you guys get the idea." Said Hiratsuka as she crushed her cigarette on her ashtray.

"Now then, class dismissed." Hiratsuka-sensei concluded her speech, followed by a smile from her.

I nodded to her in response as I stood from my seat and walked out of the clubroom with both hands placed inside the pocket of my trousers.

* * *

I continued walking the hallway of the school walking down the stairs with my school bag that I retrieved from the class. I told Totsuka that I was granted a permission from Hiratsuka-sensei to leave class and was ordered to help the student council with the third year's graduation rehearsal. Just incase if there's any teacher swinging by our class, I've also instructed Totsuka to tell the teacher what I've told him. That smile of his when he said yes to my request. _So cute!_

Yuigahama must already be at the auditorium by now. I did saw her a while ago while I was on my way to class to get my school bag. She was running down the stairs recklessly. _It's not safe to run through the stairs, that idiot._

Yukino must also be on her way too. She's at class 2-J, a class consist of mostly females, isolated from the rest of the second year classes, I wouldn't even dare go anywhere near her class with that atmosphere.

I walked down the stairs then made it to ground floor, and continued walking my way to the auditorium with my school bag on my right shoulder and both my hands placed inside my pocket. I walked at a steady pace taking my time.

As I turned to the corner that leads outside the school building, I saw Yukino standing still with a calm expression and a male student was also standing in front of her. The guy seems to be talking to her, I could faintly hear what he was saying to her as I walked at their direction that's also the direction to the auditorium.

"Please go out with me!" the male student confessed to Yukino.

While Yukino didn't react at all to his confession.

It seems this guy is a third year. Confessing to the girl he admired before graduating is really typical in society especially a youth like him.

Yukino looked like she was about to reject him until she saw me walking towards her direction. She look surprised. I passed by those two without making any look, ignoring them like they weren't there. She took a brief glance at me with her eyes when I was passing by them.

"Well uhh…" Yukino continued to respond to the male student's confession and her voice slowly fades from my ear as I walked away from those two and towards the auditorium.

I opened the door to the auditorium and went inside, walking by the ac that was attached above the entrance, giving a strong cool breeze which blew my hair messing it up a bit.

The auditorium was very wide and bright like a ballroom; a number of lights above on the ceiling were switched on. I could see a number of third year students rehearsing on the stage while some were sitting on the row of chairs chattering, slacking off.

"Hikki! Over here!" Yuigahama shouted my name, calling me over to the front row, and it seems Isshiki is with her as well. Isshiki put up her usual cute smile while staring at me from a distance.

I started walking down the small steps slowly towards the front row and approached those two.

"Yo." I greeted to them.

"Hello Senpai! I'm glad that you could help us after all."

 _She's really enjoying this, isn't she? One, I didn't want to. Two, it was Hiratsuka-sensei who ordered us and three, it was you who made Hiratsuka-sensei to,you sly._

"Yeaa glad to help." I said forcing myself while looking away.

"Hey Hikki, where's Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked me.

I turned my eyes to her.

"Oh, she's on her way, I saw her heading this way a while ago." I said but truth is she was occupied by the confession of some third year guy. Yuigahama didn't really need to know this. It's not my business to tell anyway.

"Ah okay. Anyway Iroha-chan, what do you want us to do?"

"Wellllll. Yui-senpai, you and secretary-chan can help arrange the third year in line according to this list." Isshiki handed the list to Yuigahama, who took a brief look at it.

"Huuuh!? How am I gonna know who is who?" Yuigahama asked loudly to Isshiki.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll ask them to group up according to their classes. So all you gotta do is go over there and call out each of their names." Isshiki explained.

"Ah Okay. Still, it'll be embarrassing though." Said Yuigahama.

"Um what about Hikki? Is he going to help to?"

"Ah? No no no no, senpai would only worsen it." Isshiki stammered wearing a wearily smile with her hand waving in front of her.

What she said is true though, consider my appearance and of course my eyes, everybody would probably just ignore me and not paying attention to what I said or worse case would pick a fight.

Yuigahama on the other hand, her appearance and especially her chest would attract the male student's attention. So this task would be suitable for Yuigahama.

"Hey Hikki what are you staring at!?" Yuigahama noticed my eyes staring at her.

"Oh, i-its nothing." For a second there, I thought I would've lost control of my eyes, but Yuigahama's sudden fluster stabilizes my mind back.

Isshiki then turned to me, looked like she was about to give me my task.

"So senpai, I want you to help vice-kun over there to list out the names of all the students who scored above 90% of their overall exam score." Isshiki briefly told me my task.

Well of course, the smart ones deserve some recognition anyway for scoring well in their exams. It is also of course for the Soubu's high history record.

"Got it." I briefly answered her.

As I turned around, I saw Yukino who was walking her way calmly to Isshiki's direction. Her cold expression seems active again, _I feel sorry for the guy who confessed to her._ A grin made its way to my face for some reason.

"Isshiki-san. I apologize for being lat-"

"No problem Yukinoshita-senpai. Just go over to Yui-senpai and help her out."

Yukino made a slight nod and took a brief glance at me with a worried expression before heading to Yuigahama.

Isshiki then took a microphone, beating it a few times with her hand to make sure it's functioning.

"Alright everyone, please group yourselves up according to your classes!"

While Isshiki was busy giving instructions to the third years, I headed towards the vice president who was sitting at the front row at the far right of the auditorium.

It seems he's busy looking through the result sheets of the students while writing their names on a piece of paper.

"Here let me help you with that." I said extending a helping hand to the vice president.

He lifted his head from the result sheets and looked at me nervously.

"Uh I'm sorry for dragging you into this again." He said looking nervous.

"It's fine, we have nothing better to do anyway, plus it helps to kill some time." I said and took some portion of the papers from him ready to list down the names according to him.

"I see then. Thank you senpai." He made a smile at me, which embarrasses me a bit.

"It's nothing. Now look through the exams score and tell me their names so I could list it down." I said while looking away out of embarrassment.

He made a slight nod and began telling me the student's respective names from the result sheets.

* * *

I lay down my pen on the piece of paper that was on my lap. I looked at my watch, and it looks like homeroom is almost over. We managed to finish listing out the name of the students who scored 90% above. There are 19 of them, out of around 200 third year students. _God blessed these 19 geniuses._

It was a tiresome task to handle, both my neck and eyes were sore due to lowering my head for a long extended time to write their names properly as mentioned by the vice president. I wished these chairs have a portable table, that would be nice.

"Now I can give this to the Isshiki-san and we can begin our rehearsal. Thanks senpai." Said the vice president as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah no problem." I briefly responded him.

The vice president bowed to me before heading to the direction where Isshiki was to hand her the list.

I leaned back on my seat letting out a deep sigh.

"Finally, I can rest." I mumbled to myself, and rested my eyes by closing it. _Resting feels even more relaxing after finishing work._

"It seems you've finished your given job."

I opened my eyes and saw Yukino standing in front of me.

"Seems like it. You?"

"I did, but Yuigahama hasn't. She's a bit slow, I did offer her my help but she rejected it and insisted on finishing it on her own." Yukino made a smile while looking at Yuigahama's direction.

"Really? Wow she's growing up huh?" I said a bit of both sarcastic and truth behind my words.

Yukino giggled a bit and took a seat at my right.

"You can say that again." Yukino smiled.

I continued closing my sore eyes, resting it.

"Are you okay?" Yukino asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to rest my eyes a bit." I answered her briefly.

"That's certainly true, otherwise it'll be even more dead than it was." Yukino teased me.

"Pfft. Shut it."

We both went silent after that. My eyes were closed the entire time, yet it feels good. I can hear only sounds occurring in the auditorium, the crowd of students chattering, laughing, students running here and there.

I could even hear Yuigahama's voice, despite how far she was from where I was resting, which made me realized how sharp my ears were if one of my sense is deactivated. In this case my sight.

"Yui-senpaiiiii are you done yet?" Isshiki's voice came out from the speakers of the auditorium.

"Almost Iroha-chan!" Yuigahama faintly answered Isshiki.

I wish I could help her out, but she seems like she could manage it on her own, plus my first priority is myself.

"Umm Hikigaya-kun, I uhh wanted to apologize." Yukino suddenly apologize to me for no reason.

"Huh? What for?" I asked while still resting my eyes

"Well about earlier, there was this man who suddenly confessed to me. But don't worry, I rejected his confession." Yukino stammered a bit with her words.

"Huh? Just why would I be worry?" I was a bit confused.

"Well I thought you might be…" Yukino hesitated.

"Might be what?"

"Jealous?" Yukino stated briefly as she took a sneak glance at my expression

 _Huh why would I be?_

"Well uh no." I answered her briefly.

"Oh. I see." Yukino sounded a bit disappointed.

 _Oh you mean you would be happier if I was? Seriously why do women tend to be happy seeing her boyfriend experience such negative and unnecessary feelings such as jealousy?_

 _Wait…. Boyfriend?_

After accidentally thought about that phrase, I could feel myself blushing a bit.

"Hikigaya-kun, your face is red. Are you sure you're fine?" Yukino sounded worried about my reddened cheeks.

"Ye-yeah, it's nothing." I answered nervously.

All the sudden I could feel a palm laying itself on my forehead. I opened my eyes and it was Yukino's hand feeling the temperature of my forehead. _Soft!_

She notices my eyes opened and pulled her hand quickly away from my forehead; we flustered and averted our eyes away from each other.

"I'm sorry. I was worry that you might come down with a fever. So-"

"No. it's cool." I said briefly while our eyes still averted from each other.

Silence fell upon us once more. We did nothing further except watching the rehearsal. Yuigahama was holding the microphone, calling out each of the names of the of the third year students from the list she was holding on her hand.

They were lining up behind the stages, rehearsing themselves, some of them looked a bit nervous even though this was just an act, and as soon as their name was called out, they walked to the stage to receive their diploma from Isshiki who acting as the head principal of Soubu High for the rehearsal for now and giving them their diploma that's made of air. _How hilarious._

I rested my chin on my hand as I watched them rehearsing. I took a briefly glance at Yukino with my eyes facing right at her direction; It seems she was carefully watching them as well.

"That's going to be us up there in the future, Hikigaya-kun." Yukino spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm not a bit concerned about the future yet, you would suffer anxiety if you overthink about it." I said while watching the rehearsal.

"That's true though. But I can't help the fact that I feel anxious and scared of what lies ahead." Yukino casted her eyes down.

I made a shocking look when she said that. _It sounded like as if she already knows what lies ahead. But what?_

"Either way, what's important is now so think about the present….Yukino." I said, attempting to relax the situation.

She immediately gazed at me, and made a soft smile at my direction.

"If you say so. Hachiman."

To be honest, I wanted to ask her but I'm afraid because anything about the future seems to make her a bit shaken, nervous, anxious and scared. So I decided to ignore it and wait until she's ready to talk about it. Someday.

* * *

Once the bell was heard throughout the campus that concluded the end of homeroom, it was also time to concluded today's rehearsal as well.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap for today. Thank you for your hard work. We'll continue rehearsing again tomorrow, so don't be late and don't forget." Isshiki spoke and giggled through the microphone as she concluded today's rehearsal.

Everybody else made an applause, saying their goodbyes to one another as they proceed outside the auditorium to attend their respective club activities. I let out a sigh of exhaustion and stood up from my seat, so did Yukino.

"Hikki! Yukinon!" Yuigahama called out our names while running towards our direction.

"So, are we going to the clubroom?" Yuigahama asked, and we both stared at Yukino the president of the service club.

"Well seeing as it is, that we're already currently doing a request which is helping Isshiki-san until the graduation of the third year… why not call it a day?" Yukino suggested.

"Yeah sure." I answered instantly.

"That's quick!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

"But still, I do feel kinda worn out after doing so much assignment." Yuigahama let out a sigh.

"Your assignment wasn't that much to begin with; you're just having a hard time doing it." I said nonchalantly to Yuigahama.

"What? Shut up! It was definitely so much!" Yuigahama blurted out.

 _I guess I'll let her slide this time, I'm kinda worn out myself._

"Still, I do need Hiratsuka sensei's permission. I'll have to ask her first before proceeding to it." Yukino briefly explained.

"Sure." I said making a slight nod.

"Yeah you go on ahead first, me and Hikki will meet you at the school gate." Yuigahama made a smile to Yukino.

"Okay I suppose. I'll meet you later then." Yukino replied Yuigahama's smile

Yukino took her school bag, walking towards the exit of the auditorium.

"Ah Yukinoshita-senpaiiiiii! Thanks for today!" Isshiki shouted her thanks to Yukino to which she only nodded in response as she exits the auditorium.

After Isshiki said her thanks to Yukino, she walks down the stairs from the stage and approach me and Yuigahama.

"Thank you for your hard work you guys." Isshiki said her thanks to me and Yuigahama while putting on a smile.

"No problem Iroha-chan." said Yuigahama.

"Yeah." I said briefly while my eyes was looking away from her.

"Anyway don't forget tomorrow, same place same time oooookay?" Isshiki said as she walked away from us and headed to the direction of her fellow student council members.

"Let's go then." I said, placing my hands in my pocket and started walking towards the exit.

"Mm." Yuigahama nodded and followed me behind.

* * *

As we walked outside, I started to take in the fresh air of the environment to my lungs which had been breathing in the artificial air from the ac in the auditorium. _This feels good._

Yuigahama was busy fiddling with her phone while walking ahead in front of me. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

"Ah! Yukinon said Hiratsuka sensei said permission granted. And she also said thanks for helping out." Yuigahama said while still facing and walking ahead of me.

I started to fasten my pace and surpassed her so she could follow me to the bicycle station where I parked my bike.

"Oh, are you getting your bike Hikki?" Yuigahama noticed me ahead of her.

"Yeah." I answered briefly while heading to the location.

I looked around outside, it seems club activity carried on as usual. I could see the soccer club warming themselves up by doing laps around the field and Hayama was in front of everyone, leading them. Totsuka's tennis club as well, they're doing small stretches for warm ups.

We arrived to the bike station and I unlocked the lock on my bike.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I started pushing my bike to the direction of the school main gate while Yuigahama walked behind me.

As we were approaching the school gate we saw Yukino waiting there, checking her phone.

"Ah Yukinon!" Yuigahama walked towards her.

When Yukino notice our presence, she quickly withdrew her phone to her school bag. _Weird….._

"Alright. See you tomorrow." I greeted my farewell to the two.

"Alright. See you Hikki." Yuigahama responded.

As we took a step forward outside the school gate, a sudden simultaneous sound of vibrations overlapping each other occured. The vibration came from my phone inside my school bag while another phone vibrated and the sound of that vibration was located inside Yukino's school bag. We stared at each other with a blank look before pulling it out from our respective school bags.

Yuigahama made an alternating dubious look between me and Yukino.

I opened my phone and it's a text message from Komachi. _Oh yeah, today was also the day she receive her exam's score for the entrance exam._

I opened her text to read the contents.

" _ **Hello Onii-chan! I passed my exam! I scored high in that one and oh yeah, if you can please come home quick. There's a beautiful onee-san at our house, she said she's your sister in law? Anyway she's cooking to celebrate my victory over the exam. See you Onii-chan!"**_

Wait. "Beautiful onee-san"? "sister in law"? _Shit! Now I remembered. I left Haruno-san at my house all alone._

Well she was in the bathroom when I left her. So I guess I kind of forget that she was there in the first place.

"Umm Hikigaya-kun. Nee-san told me to come over to your house." Yukino said with a confusing look.

"Eh!? Your sister Yukinon!? How did she end up at Hikki's house in the first place…." Yuigahama made a suspicious look at my direction.

"Um well you know Haruno-san, always full of surprises." I nervously answered Yuigahama to lift her suspicions away from me.

"Okay. I guess." Yuigahama somehow agreed to my answer.

Since we're not attending club activities, the three of us decided to go to my house, the Hikigaya household. I wonder what Haruno-san is conversing with my sister. Those two barely know each other but I'm also scared that Haruno-san might corrupt my pure beloved Komachi. I hope she doesn't!

The three of us walked side by side heading towards the direction of the Hikigaya household.

* * *

 **Next chapter 9: And so the greatest lie of all was genuine.**

 **Next will be the final chapter of my volume 12 fanfic of Oregairu. So I will be a looooong chapter. Please leave a review guys! :D**


	14. And so the greatest lie of all

**Here you go. The final chapter of my fanfic of volume 12. Take your time in reading it and sorry in advance for any grammatical error or spelling. Please leave a review :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: And so the greatest lie of all was genuine**

* * *

It was the following afternoon after we helped Isshiki and the student council with the rehearsal for the third year student's graduation, and we were already granted permission by Hiratsuka-sensei to delay our club activities in the afternoon to leave school early but instead me and Yukino both received a text message from our respective sister to come to a certain location. Yuigahama tagged along as well since she had nothing else to do.

And so here we are standing outside the Hikigaya household. I cleared my throat and started walking to my house, Yukino and Yuigahama followed behind me. While walking I took a brief glance at those two behind me, Yuigahama made a blank look face front, while Yukino was looking around the surroundings of the house. She acted the same way Haruno did when she first came to my place this morning. Now that I think about it, this is her first time going to my house. Yuigahama came here a few times during summer vacation last year when she dropped off sable and picked her up after her vacation so it's nothing new to her.

We approached the door and I could already hear a few murmuring coming from inside the door. It was definitely Haruno's voice. I turned around and to Yukino and Yuigahama. The three of us looked at each and we nodded indicating that we're ready for what's coming.

I began unlocking the door, opening it and all three of us went inside the house. We took off our shoes near the doorway first before heading inside the living room. As we entered the living area, I could smell the scent and hear the sizzling of food being cooked from the kitchen.

"I'm home." I declared my presence as well as Yukino and Yuigahama to the Hikigaya household.

Yuigahama just followed behind my steps while Yukino, still turning her head all over the place like Haruno did.

I could hear murmurs coming from the kitchen.

"How could you be that clumsy!?" Komachi burst her voice out loud, it seems she's complaining about something.

"Sorry. I rarely cook anything since we have a chef and all back at my place." Haruno's voice was heard as well.

The scent of the food smells familiar; it seems they're making curry. We walked to the kitchen and saw both Komachi and Haruno in aprons with knives and spoon held on their hands and a big closed pot on the stove.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Ahh! Hikigaya welcome home. Well I was just-"

"Onii-chan, Haruno-san cut the potatoes a bit too big." Komachi whine herself at me. Well Komachi never did love the potato part of curry. She might as well prefer a curry without any potato at all.

"Oh, Yukino-san and Yui-san. Welcome! Please make yourself at home." She immediately a smile as she saw those two.

"Yahallo Komachi and Haruno-san as well." Yuigahama greeted at those two.

"Hello Komachi-san. Nee-san hello." Yukino greeted my sister and hers as well.

"Yukino-chan! Hikigaya is a meanie for leaving me all alone in the house." Haruno made a dry cry as she hug Yukino.

"Eh!? Leaving you? You mean Hikki brought you here?" Yuigahama made a surprising look as she noticed.

 _I guess it can't be help then, might as well tell the truth._

"Anyway you three go sit on the sofa and talk things out while me and Komachi-chan will prepare dinner." Haruno released her sister from her hug and made a wink at me.

Komachi followed Haruno from behind to the kitchen and all three of us obediently took our seats on the sofa, while I took a seat on the single couch.

As me and Yukino began explaining the whole situation in detail about how Haruno ended up in my house in the first place as well as my stay over at Yukino's apartment.

"Ohhh, then why didn't you say so?" Yuigahama asked as we finished explaining everything to her.

"We were afraid you might get the wrong idea Yuigahama-san." Yukino made a worried look.

"Well that's true, still you didn't have to lie about it." Yuigahama said directly to both of us.

"Please. Since you didn't even realize what you did to me this morning, you will definitely go with the wrong idea." I said nonchalantly.

"Eh!? You're still over that? I seriously don't know what you're talking about!?" Yuigahama exclaimed at me.

"Exactly what did Yuigahama-san do anyway?" Yukino curiously asked.

"She waved her hands high at me in class, in front of everyone. Everybody in the class noticed and stared at me. All of them." I said with a bit of irritation and looked away from the two.

"Ohh so that's it huh? My bad Hikki." Yuigahama let out a dry laugh.

"Shouldn't you be happy Hikigaya-kun? Now that everyone was well aware of your presence." Yukino made a teasing smile at me.

"Pfft not really. It's more of a satisfying their curiosity who she's waving at, rather than acknowledging ones presence." I said as I turned my gaze back at the two.

"Why so negative Hikki? Atleast look at in a good way." Yuigahama made an annoying look at my direction.

"That's just how I am." I said nonchalantly.

Yukino immediately frown and casted her eyes down after hearing my statement.

"Yukinon… is something wrong?" Yuigahama noticed.

"It's just… I think Hikigaya-kun should try to see the positive side of everyone once in a while." Yukino made a small smile while her eyes were still casted down.

I made a surprising look at her direction. I've always seen and tried to dig on a person's darkside while ignoring the Brightside of an individual because I thought they're nothing but lies underneath a false façade.

My mind was consumed by negative thoughts of seeing every lie in this world therefore I've never experience such youth as those people who tried to maintain their relationships with other by putting up facades, not furthering their relationship as more than friends because it might change the relationship in their cliques as well such as Ebina and tobe.

Ebina didn't want to ruin what they already have; Hayama agreed as well therefore they planned to maintain what they have. Maintain a superficial relationship, a relationship that spins around in an endless circle with no further progress at all.

A kind of relationship I hated the most. Superficial is an opposite of what I desire, which is genuine.

But just because I've seen lies everywhere doesn't mean there isn't genuine. If I wanted genuine, I have to stop thinking so negative and start believing in it. Maybe if I did, maybe I could have that from the very beginning.

"Maybe… I should." I said looking away and scratching my head out of embarrassment.

Yukino immediately gazed at me and broke into a girly smile. A kind of smile that shows the warm side of Yukino.

I couldn't helped but smiled also at her, Yuigahama after making alternate look between us made a soft smile with her eyes casted down. I couldn't tell if she's happy or sad with her eyes casted down yet she smiles.

"You three, Dinner is ready!" Haruno called out to us.

"Ah! Let's go guys!" Yuigahama instantly stood up from the sofa then grabbed both mine and Yukino's arm and pulled us over to the dining table. We didn't resist at all and just let her dragged us.

"Yuigahama-san please refrain yourself from doing something like that again." Yukino said as she took her seat at the dining table.

Yuigahama made a small laugh in response. We both took our seats. Yuigahama took her seat beside Yukino while I took my seat diagonal from them.

Komachi served us our rice on the table while Haruno carried the pot of curry to the table.

"Ta-da! Dinner is served." Haruno opened the lid of the pot; the scent of the curry fumed the atmosphere. It smells like your average curry but..

"Ehh? Are these potatoes cut? Aren't they a little bit too big?" I asked. The potatoes did look like it wasn't cut.

"See, I told you Haruno-san." Komachi said directly to Haruno.

"Awww, but they are cut." Haruno groan as she whines to Komachi and me.

"Well you can't blame nee-san. Potatoes are her favorite part of the curry. But nee-san, do remember that you're not eating all alone and you have to think about the guests taste bud as well." Yukino briefly explained to her sister.

"Yukino-chan! so cold!" Haruno's eyes were welled up with tears.

"Now now, let's not complain since she cooked dinner for us. Let's just be thankful that she did." Yuigahama as usual watches out for everyone and tried to smooth the situation.

"Yeay! That's my Gahama-chan!" Haruno immediately broke into smile and embraced Yuigahama. _Well this is a rare sight._

"Thank you for the food." Me, Komachi and Yukino gave up and forget how the food looked and just thanked her simultaneously.

We began consuming the food on our dinner plates in peace and quiet. Despite the potato size, overall this curry taste good I must say. I wouldn't mind having seconds or even third.

 _Not bad._

* * *

We finished dinner not too long ago; I laid myself down on the sofa as I surf through the channels of the television, hoping to find a good distraction.

Komachi and Haruno were busy washing the dishes. In some way seeing someone like Haruno cleaning the dishes is kind of new, and a bit odd.

While Yukino and Yuigahama walked around the living room looking for something that piques their interest. I really don't know if there's anything interesting in the living room; my room is another story though but it's restricted from them.

"Look look Yukinon! It's baby Hikki!" Yuigahama murmured as she pointed at a picture on the cabinet near the stairs when I was very very young.

Yukino immediately looked at where Yuigahama's hand was pointing at.

"Yes it is, though his eyes look more lively here than the person over there." Yukino making her comments about my young self, causing them to both let out a small giggle that could be heard from where I'm sitting. _This is really embarrassing._

I ignored them and continued on distracting myself with the television in front of me.

"This must be Hikki's mom." Yuigahama murmured with Yukino.

"She's beautiful." Yukino complimented my mother on the hanging family portrait.

Despite how old my mom is, she still looks like a woman who is still at her teen but a bit more mature. My mom rarely comes home, the same goes with dad due their work as a corporate slave and all. The only time they did come home is during the holidays and when me and Komachi was already asleep after school.

"It's unfortunate; they gave birth to such a son." Yukino jokingly commented.

 _Even though it's a joke Yukino, don't you think that's a bit over it?_

A sound of a phone's ringtone then was loudly heard across the room. We all gaze at the source of that sound.

"Sorry that's mine." Said Haruno.

"Ah no worries. Go take it it Haruno-san, I'll finish washing the rest." Said Komachi who was being thoughtful.

Haruno made a smile at her direction as she wiped her wet hands on her apron and began untying it. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone.

Yukino and Yuigahama continued what they're doing and return their gazes back to the framed picture on the cabinet while I sneakily took a brief glance at Haruno as she checks her phone.

When she did, her face looks terrified and her hands begin to tremble. She clutched onto her hand to stop the trembling as the phone continued ringing.

Just seeing how she reacted had me a bit taken aback. It's rare to see Haruno look this terrified. As I wondered who was calling her. The only person, who I can think of whom Haruno did mentioned before, who's far scarier than both her and Yukino.

"Uh excuse me everyone, I gotta take this call so I'll be outside for a while." Said Haruno as she smiled…forcefully.

Haruno started walking to the direction of the exit as she opens the door and exited closing the door behind her. It seems she wanted some privacy. Must be personal.

I continued to distract myself from thinking any further about how she reacted just now. It's her business anyway, so it's got nothing to do with me, but even so I'm a bit concerned about her.

"Nya nya nya." I could hear murmuring coming from behind the sofa, as I already knew who it was who usually say that especially to a cat.

"Meow."

"Nya nya." I looked behind me, and it was Yukino along with Yuigahama.

They're currently giving their attention to our beloved Hikigaya cat, Kamakura.

"Aww so cute. He kind of looks like Hikki when he's annoyed don't you think?" Yuigahama asked.

"I suppose." Yukino briefly answered her. I could feel stares focusing at me from behind. _Stop staring at me you two!_

"Phew. I'm finished!" Komachi let out a deep breath as she finished washing the dishes, also Haruno's half. She took her seat beside me on the sofa.

"Ah good work Komachi. Oh and congratulation on passing your entrance exam." I congratulated her for passing the entrance exam. Now she can proceed on registering herself as a freshmen of Sobu high.

"Heee! Thank you Oni-chan. Say you're proud of Komachi." Komachi giggled

"Eh? I did congratulate you didn't I?" I said as I gazed at her direction.

She shook her head, "I want you to say you're proud of Komachi. You'll score a high Komachi point on that one." Komachi said as she wiggled her index finger.

"Couldn't you tell just by looking at it?" I continued on protesting her.

She immediately looked away and pouted herself.

It's out of me to say something like that, it's kind of embarrassing as well, but she did her best on her exam so it's the least I could do.

"Fine. I'm proud of you Komachi." I said and patted her head softly.

Her pout broke into smile and her eyes were glistering as they were gazing at me.

"Aww Onii-chan. Thank you." She let out a dry sob on my shoulder. _Really now?_

"Ah Komachi, you passed your entrance exam? Congrats!"

"Congratulations Komachi-san."

Yukino and Yuigahama overheard it and congratulated her.

"Ah thank you guys" said Komachi as her smile turned into a grin.

Komachi will start her first year of high school at April. The third year graduation this Friday also marks the end of our second year of high school then in one month all three of us will be entering our third year of high school at the same month as Komachi when she starts her first year.

"So you're entering Sobu high huh?" Yuigahama asked as she took her seat beside Komachi while Yukino sits on the single couch.

"Yup yup. That way I can be close with my onii-chan!" Komachi put up a big smile while making a peace sign with her fingers. _Soo Cute!_

"That's good to hear, that way you can look after your brother and restrain him whenever he's unconstrained." Yukino suggested to Komachi.

"What do I look like? An animal?" I asked with a bit of irritation.

Yukino puts her hand on her chin making a thinking posture, "Well you do remind me of a certain plushy."

"You mean the same plushy you love to cuddle a lot?" I said nonchalantly.

When I looked at Yukino after implying that, she flustered and it made me flustered as well. We averted our eyes immediately.

"Uh huuuuh. What's with this atmosphere you guys?" Komachi noticed us averting each other, made a grin on her face letting out a giggle. While Yuigahama did nothing but let out a dry laugh.

"Anyway I need some air." I staggered a bit as I stood up and walk towards the exit.

 _I really do need some air. My face feels hot._

* * *

I exited the house and closed the door behind me. It's already dark and I could see a few stars shining at the night sky. I let out a small sigh.

"Awkward huh?" a sudden voice startled me and when I looked at my right, it was Haruno. I guess I forgot that she was still here; it seems she finished answering a call from whoever it was.

She leaned her back against the wall while gazing above with a small and weak smile

"Star-gazing?" I said, trying to ignore the subject that she brought up on me.

"Yeah. You seem like you're having fun. Why go out?" Haruno asked, it looks like she's still intent on keeping the subject.

"I brought up something that makes the situation a bit awkward." I said as I leaned my back on the left side of the wall beside the door and join Haruno star-gazing.

"As usual." Haruno let out a small giggle.

After that, we gazed at the stars above us silently. The sky begins to get dimmer and dimmer, and stars shines even brighter in the dark. The night was breezeless yet warm compare to last night at Yukino's place. I guess spring is coming.

"You know what Hikigaya?" Haruno asked as I turned both my attention and gaze at her.

"At first I never believed in it. Genuine. Justice, sincerity and love, I used to look at them as something worthless, something to laugh at because there's no such thing."

 _Used to?_ I continued listening to her.

"But after last night, when me and Yukino-chan talk things out. It felt magical. We manage to understand each other after all, despite what I did to her… she forgives me. In a sense of logic, I shouldn't be forgiven how I acted before. Yukino-chan is amazing huh, Hikigaya?"

She shifted her gaze from the star to me, giving a small and warm smile at me. I blushed a bit by her statement and averted her.

"I've always wonder if genuine truly exist, but now I want to believe that it does exist." Haruno said as strength returned to her eyes again.

I made a surprising look at her direction. I never thought Haruno Yukinoshita would say things like that. Things so illogical, nonsense but at the same time it felt right.

"You want something genuine and I want to believe in genuine. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Haruno let out a chuckle and gazed at me.

"Whatever you say." I said as my gaze shifted to the stars again.

I have to admit, Yukino really is amazing. She broke the mask that Haruno wore almost her entire life, she even changed the aspects of who Haruno Yukinoshita is in just one night. Changing her beliefs. I don't know what she said but what I do know that it puts Haruno on the right track. I really admired her, admire Yukino.

Suddenly I could hear murmuring and a bit of laughter coming from inside the house.

"It seems they're enjoying themselves. Go on inside and join them Hikigaya." Haruno suggested.

"Maybe I'll pass.." I said.

"You should Hikigaya."

"Enjoy while it lasts, because you never know when it'll be your last." Haruno removed her gaze from me and casted her eyes down immediately

I was in shocked for a brief moment when she said that wondering what does she mean by that. A hidden message? Knowing Haruno, she never makes any statement in vain. Was there a reason behind her sentence?

I only made a slight nod at her direction and obediently follow what she said and went back inside the house.

* * *

 _Enjoy while it lasts, huh? What did she mean by that?_

I leaned against the door I closed wondering, thinking. Haruno's sentence keep repeating itself inside my head like a broken record.

"Hikigaya-kun." A voice drew me back to my senses, and it was Yukino who stood in the middle of the doorway to the living room, tilting her head.

"Is something wrong? You look pale." Yukino made a concerning look at me.

"Uh it's nothing. Don't worry." I stammered a bit.

"If you say so. Where's nee-san?"

"She's outside, apparently she needed to be alone for a while." I said

" _Go on inside and join them."_

Haruno's statement earlier feels like she wants to be left alone for a while.

"I see." Yukino made a brief response.

"Anyway where's Yuigahama?" I asked

"She's with Komachi watching a drama series on the television. It seems the show had piqued their interest. It was a bit dirty though."

"How about you?"

"I was a bit worried about you, what you said earlier." Yukino averted her eyes to the left.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I apologize to Yukino.

She shook her head saying that it wasn't a big deal.

There was something I feel about her ever since we had our date. Something I couldn't comprehend just yet, but everytime I tried to my heart squeezed itself. Everytime I looked at her, think of her. About Yukino, my heart races. I could feel the chemistry inside me changing, it's a sense of happiness yet it felt more than that.

I never felt anything like this with anyone except Yukino. Why her? I wondered why. As I continued to delve in deeper, I came across a certain feeling, a certain emotion, a certain word that she said before. Love. Am I in love with Yukino?

I couldn't grasp it fully yet, but I wanted to tell her. Wanted to let her know what I think I truly feel for her. Because I know I can't just bottle up what's inside me otherwise I would end up the same way as Haruno. I have to talk, I have to say it.

"Yukino." I called her, and started walking towards her.

She flinched a bit and glance at my direction.

"Y-Yes?" her face began to blush a little as I called her out by her first name.

I stopped my tracks in front of her. I gently grabbed her left hand and hold it with mine as I begin to stare at her in the eyes.

"Hachiman…." She made a surprising look.

"Yukino, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." I said, I began to sweat a little around my forehead. My heart was pounding like crazy; I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"I…" I immediately froze as I wanted to say what I truly feel.

"I.." _why can't say it?_

"I…." _say it, say it._

"I-" My lips was soon closed by Yukino, as she laid her index finger on my lips. The scent of her fingers were overwhelming, it relaxes me.

All the sweats that were on my forehead was instantly gone, my heart that was pounded like crazy returns to its natural beat. Everything that was going on inside me was relaxed by the tip of her finger on my lips. It's magical.

"It's okay Hachiman." Yukino made her girly smile as her clear blue eyes focused on mine.

"If you're not ready then don't. I don't want you to tell me anything with unconfirmed feelings. I understand. It's confusing, it's scribbling. That's why…"

"I want you to tell me when you are truly ready to tell me. When you grasp fully of what you truly feel. So until then, Hachiman."

"I will wait for you to say it. No matter what happens I will always wait until you tell me how you truly feel. Because to me,"

"that is something truly worth waiting for coming from a person like you."

I was taken aback by what she said. Regardless, she was right. There's no point in rushing my feelings until I can fully grasp it. Until I know what I truly feel for Yukino.

She removed her finger from my lips, and gently laid her hand on my left cheek. Her hand, there was warmth radiating from it. My face that went pale and ice cold was soon given back its natural color and warmth by the palm of her hand.

"I'll be waiting. Hachiman." She smiled at me, then removes her hand from my cheek and started walking away from me and towards where Komachi and Yuigahama were at.

 _How does she do that? How can she say it just like that? Am I really that weak to say something so strong?_

She manages the take hold of what she truly feels about me, mustering it up and eventually professes her love to me. She's amazing. Whereas I couldn't make any response to her feelings.

My entire life, I always stick with things that make sense, things that can be comprehend by logic itself. But when it comes to things like these, I realized only now that I was always dense, I'm even denser than Yuigahama.

 _I truly am pathetic_

If this point were to be included in our battle royale then right now;Yukino's currently ahead of me where I'm at the last position out of the three of us, when it comes to understanding and responding the feelings of what's inside in each of us.

* * *

It was already getting late and the three guests of the Hikigaya household decided to go home. Me and Komachi said our goodbyes to them as they slightly bowed their heads at us as thanks for caring them tonight, we made a bow as well in response especially to Haruno who cooked dinner.

I settle myself down on the sofa letting out a deep breath after. _How tiresome._

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Komachi took a seat beside me.

"I'm just tired that's all." I briefly answered her.

Her eyes begin to narrowed and focused at me.

"What?"

"Is something going on between you and Yukino-san? You guys seem quite off today." Komachi was being observant than usual but she's right though.

"About that, Komachi. I need some advice." I said

"Hmm? Sure! About what onii-chan?" Komachi tilted her head when she asked.

"Last night, when I was at Yukinoshita's place…she…"

"She… confessed to me." I finally said the the truth to Komachi and now I await how she'll react.

Komachi's curious looked broke into cheery smile and she clapped her hands together.

"Ahhhhhh!" Komachi immediately shriek which startled me.

"My onii-chan finally has someone that's in love with him! Of all people, I knew it was gonna be Yukino-san." Komachi said as she was thrilled by it.

"Why do you think so?" I curiously ask her.

"Well you guys give off that certain vibe. Like you guys keep battle it out at first but slowly through all that battle, you came to understand each other and eventually your feelings will go to the next level." Komachi raise her index finger and winked at me.

"Ohh I suppose that's true."

"So the question is onii-chan. Do you love Yukino-san?" Komachi asked me.

I casted my eyes down and think.

It's true, at first we're never in good terms and we disagree about a lot of things, we protested each other towards each mistake we made, but we eventually learn that we're a lot alike. We understood each other more than we thought. Someone like her, someone who understood me, the only person who understood me aside from my sister. She never gave up in pulling me up whenever I fall.

Something I seek all along was already in front of my eyes but I was too dense, too consumed by the lies of the world, to realize it sooner.

She is genuine.

"Y-Yes. I do." I stared at Komachi.

She was nodding her head for a brief moment with a serious expression but then she smiled again.

"Good. Then that's what you should tell her."

I made a surprising look at her.

"It's always simple don't you think so onii-chan? You're just too complicated that's all." Komachi giggled.

I smiled in response and agree with her statement.

I guess I am too complicated. Now I know what to do.

"Thanks. Komachi."

* * *

It was the following day on Thursday, as I arrived to school earlier than usual. After I parked and locked my bike, I immediately entered the auditorium to continue on helping Isshiki and the student council out with the third year graduation rehearsal.

I'm not worried about my attendance of the class at all, since Hiratsuka-sensei already told our supervising teacher that me and Yuigahama will be helping out the third year's graduation rehearsal.

We have a day left before the real deal which was tomorrow on Friday. Also a day left before my second year of high school ended and the second years will move to third years around mid-April.

 _What a pain. I won't have much free time since we have to focus on exams for college entrance and university._

I immediately tried stopping myself from thinking any further about the future to prevent myself from suffering any anxiety. I'm the kind of guy, who doesn't dwell in the past or overthink about the future.

As I approached the auditorium building, I opened the door that leads inside the building and as usual passed by the strong blowing air of the ac from above the entrance door.

I looked around and it seems everyone's here already, there are large number of third year sitting on the small staircase and rows of chair while some were at the stage talking to the student council member. I could feel the atmosphere is much tense than yesterday where all of them were slacking off but now, it seems they're in high spirit for graduation tomorrow.

"Ahhh! Welcome senpai!" Isshiki's voice from the speakers startled me as I made a look of irritation at her direction on the stage.

I started making my way towards the stage of the auditorium while letting out a sigh.

"Oi, that startled me." I said still a bit annoyed.

"Oops sorry." Isshiki winked and stick out her tongue. _If it wasn't for your cute act, I wouldn't be so merciful._

I inspect on what she was doing at the podium of the stage, she was writing something on a piece of paper and there's a few document lying around on the podium.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm writing an opening speech for the graduation." Isshiki answered shortly while busy writing her speech.

I looked around me, to search for the service club members but they're nowhere to be found. Maybe they haven't arrived to school yet, I did arrive a bit early than usual.

"If you're looking for Yui and Yukinoshita-senpai, they're not here yet." Said Isshiki still writing and flipping the pages of the document that was on the podium.

As I looked at her focusing and flipping the pages, I couldn't help but think she actually looked like someone who runs things, for a fox that is.

"Well aren't you busy" I said briefly at her direction.

"Hmm.. what do you mean?" Isshiki asked while her eyes were still focusing on the document, as she flipped another page of it.

"Nothing really, it's just… you actually looked more like a president now." I answered her.

Her fingers that were flipping the pages of the document immediately froze, as she dropped her pen on the floor. She shifted her gaze from the paper and documents, to my direction.

"Eh? Are you making passes on me? I do appreciate the compliment senpai, but we're busy doing the graduation rehearsal for our upperclassmen, and this isn't the best time for that. So I'm sorry but maybe next time." Isshiki began running her mouth as usual and made a slight bow to me.

"R-Right. Whatever you say." I made smirk at her direction while my gaze was elsewhere.

I picked up the pen that she dropped on the floor and gave it back to her.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked Isshiki for today's task.

"Let's see, I think vice-kun and secretary-chan are working on the slide show in the projector room, try to see if they need help." Isshiki briefly answered before continued on writing her speech.

 _Seeing you busy like this is something to behold._

I obediently oblige her order, and went ahead to the projector room. I walked up the stairs that was near the entrance and approached the door of the projector room. I made a few knocks to confirm any presence present in the room.

"Come in." a familiar voice responded to my knocks and it was the vice president's voice.

I opened the door and saw the vice president leaning on a chair on the left side of the room while looking through the sheets of paper on his hand and also, the secretary of the student council who was busy focusing on making slides on PowerPoint on the right side of the room. There's a banner on top of the slide that's written _"Best Student Award."_

 _Ohh so she's making a slide for the students who achieve 90% above huh?_

She scroll the slides with her mouse, pasting the picture of students that achieved 90% above on their overall exams score along with their results and names typed on each slides of her laptop.

"Yo." I greet them shortly after briefly observing them.

"Ah, Hikigaya-senpai. Do you need something?" Vice president looked at my direction.

"Yeah, Isshiki send me to come up here to check if you need help with anything." I answered him.

"Actually, we do. Sorry to trouble you again." The vice president made a wearily smile at my direction.

"Don't worry, I'm already used to Isshiki ordering me around."

"Well, in that case. Why don't you check on the secretary to see if she needs any help."

I made a brief nod at him and approach the secretary of the student council.

My first impression of the secretary was she was one of those shy and saint young lady who are always quiet; it seems she joined the student council so she can improve herself to be more open and interactive with everyone. I kind of admire that.

"Hey, need help?" I said to which she almost jumped from her seat.

"S-Sorry, did I startle you?" I instinctively apologize to her.

"Ohh senpai. N-not at all." She briefly answered me, trying to cover it up as she adjusted her specs with her finger tip. _There's no need act so strong._

"I see then. So you need help with anything?"

"Yes. I want you to-"

"Ohh so you need his help but not mine." The vice president muttered.

Both me and the secretary overheard him then gazed at his direction. _Huh? What's with that tone?_

"Excuse me?" The secretary looked like she was glaring at him.

"Oh so you notice me huh?" said the vice president who was speaking sarcastically. _Is he… sulking?_

"Why don't you man up and just say it to my face rather talking to an empty space." The secretary raise her voice a bit.

I panicked a bit not knowing what's going on.

"That's rich coming from you since you're the one who asked for one." The vice president removed his gaze from the paper he was looking through and stared at our direction.

"Calm down. What is this a love quarrel?" as soon as I said that, they both flustered and immediately went silent, averting their eyes away from another. _Wait; don't tell me these guys are a couple?_

I made alternate looks between the secretary and the vice president.

Now that I think about it, I recall seeing them going out during when me and Isshiki went out for our so called "Date". Isshiki did say they weren't just because they're going out together but it seems she was wrong, it was more than just going out together.

"Why don't I leave you two to talk things out a bit." I said placing my hands in the pockets of my trouser. The two immediately stared at me with a look saying to help them. I shook my head, because they need to solve their own problem since they're couple and having an outsider like me between them won't solve a thing.

They needed to talk things through with each other so they could understand each other and eventually work things out for a stronger relationship. The things I've experience for the past few days especially between Haruno and Yukino proved that.

I didn't hesitate as I continued to exit the room nonchalantly to leave those two alone.

I let out a sigh after closing the door behind me. Once again, I've got nothing to do now. I wonder if those two are here yet, and by those two I mean Yuigahama and Yukino.

I slowly walked downstairs.

* * *

Once I return to the ground floor of the auditorium from the projector room, I immediately inspect the surrounding of the crowd to see if there's any girl with a bun hairdo and as for Yukino, she stands out a lot so it won't be hard finding her in the midst of this crowd.

But so far, I haven't seen those two anywhere in the crowd.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama's voice was heard and it sounds like it's coming from behind.

It seems she just got here, was she late?

"Sorry I'm late Hikki, the teacher back at our class asked if I was supposed to help the student council with the rehearsal, so here I am." Yuigahama presented herself.

"What? Didn't Hiratsuka-sensei told you?" I asked yet I knew what she was going to answer. _She forgot._

"Guess I forgot." Yuigahama let out a dry laugh. As expected.

But still, I don't see Yukino anywhere. It's unlike her to be late or forget about today's rehearsal again.

"Where's Yukinoshita, Yuiga?" I asked her with my head turning around still searching for Yukino.

"Oh didn't she tell you?" Yuigahama asked me, assuming that I know something. I gazed immediately at her, giving my attention to her.

"She texted me late last night saying that she won't be going to school today." Yuigahama briefly answered.

It's unlike Yukino to skip school unless there's a good reason behind it.

"Did you ask her why?"

"Yeah, I did texted Yukinon but she didn't reply. I tried calling her as well but she's not picking up." Said Yuigahama with a concerning look on her face.

My mouth was left hanging as I was surprised because of all people she didn't even tell Yuigahama.

"I thought for sure she would've texted you Hikki." Said Yuigahama still looking worried.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm important enough for people to inform me. Besides Yukinoshita always does this to me." I said nonchalantly to prevent her from worrying any further about Yukino.

Its true people could care less about informing anything to me through text messages. But still, I expected Yukino to at least inform me about her absence.

And it had to be today. I was ready to tell her how I truly feel about her, but instead she just had to skip school today. It seems my luck is worse than I thought. But I'm pretty sure she has her reason.

"Well that is true." Yuigahama made a small laugh by my statement.

"In any case even if Yukinoshita isn't here, we still have work to do." I said.

"Right" Yuigahama responded vigorously and went over to where Isshiki was at.

I walked at the opposite direction from her, and reached out to my phone from my pocket in an attempt to call Yukino. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up my call.

I waited, and waited and it seems she's not picking it up. I couldn't help but worry about her. I get the feeling that it has something to do with that call last night from Haruno's phone.

Or maybe I'm just being too paranoid. Either way, overthinking about it won't do any good. So I gave up trying to find out why and just continued on helping the graduation rehearsal.

* * *

As time passed by, the sound of the bell could be heard that marks the end of homeroom also the end of today's last rehearsal and tomorrow is graduation day.

"Thank youuuu for your hard work everyone! Be sure to enjoy your last moment of high school, because tomorrow is graduation day! Hooray!" Isshiki's loud voice from the speaker echoed throughout the auditorium, probably through the whole school with this volume.

Everyone instinctively made applause, as they clapped their hands and cheered on for graduation day tomorrow. Yuigahama who was beside me backstage, watches Isshiki and everyone, clapped her hands as well. While I didn't react at all and just stared at her.

"That's all for today everyone, be sure to come early tomorrow. You don't want to miss your graduation." Isshiki winked as she spoke her last words before switching off the microphone.

Isshiki then entered backstage and saw us. Yuigahama ran to her direction with a cheery smile.

"You were amazing Iroha-chan!" Yuigahama cheered on Isshiki.

"You think so? It's not really all that." Isshiki wearily smiles and scratched her head out of embarrassment.

 _Ohh now you're being modest?_

"Good work Isshiki." I said, it's the least I could say. She really did a good job being a host and a president.

"Ah thank you senpaii!"

After Isshiki thanked me we heard a giggle coming from behind me and Yuigahama. I turned around out of instinct, and saw the vice president and the secretary laughing with each other. It seems they're on good terms already huh? I'm glad it worked out for those two.

"Ah! Vice-kuuuun! Secretary-chaaan! Don't forget there'll be a student council meeting this afternoon at the conference." Isshiki waved her hands at them as she informs them about their meeting.

They nodded to her in response, after that they switched their gaze to me. They stared at me for a brief moment and soon smiled at me, and made a small wave of their hand at my direction.

I flinched and nodded in response.

"What was that all about Hikki?" Yuigahama noticed.

"Oh I don't know." I said nonchalantly and looked away from her.

"There you go again keeping something from me." Yuigahama begin to puff her cheeks like a balloon. It was surprisingly cute.

"I'm not. It's just not my business to tell, okay." I briefly explained to her the situation.

"Whatever. Meanie." Yuigahama sulked at me. _How annoying._

"Let's just go okay." I started walking my way to the exit, and Yuigahama followed me from behind.

"Thank you for the hard work senpais!" Isshiki shouted and waved her right hand at us as we left the auditorium.

* * *

We didn't go to the clubroom since we were granted permission to leave school early by Hiratsuka-sensei, plus it wouldn't be the same without the president of the service club. So all we can do now was head home.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow's graduation day and our last day of our second year of high school already. Next month we'll be third years. Time moves so fast huh?" Yuigahama mumbled as we walked to where I parked my bike.

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." I reflectively answered her.

Yuigahama made a smile at my direction.

"Ohh so you did have fun huh Hikki?" Yuigahama asked as her smile widens.

"Well, in some ways." I said, blushed a bit and looked away from her.

Yuigahama saw my reaction and let out a sweet giggle.

"No need to be so cool now Hikki." Yuigahama teased me.

I ignored her and continued on walking ahead of her.

We then heard a familiar loud voice overlapping a laugh coming at our direction; I lifted my head to see who it was. And it was Tobe along with Ooka and Yamato in their soccer uniform.

They were walking towards our direction, Yuigahama looked like she wasn't planning on greeting them since she's busy fiddling with her phone.

"What to do…what to do? Arghhh my head feels like it's about to explode ya know" Tobe whined to Ooka and Yamato as they continued walking to our direction.

"Hey you're the vice president so don't ask me." Said Yamato as he rested his head on both his hands behind his head while walking behind Tobe.

"Yeahh try to be more like Hayato." Ooka told tobe as he walked along them.

 _Of course he would say 'be more like Hayato'. He is the school idol after all._

The three continued walking and immediately passed by us. We both didn't make any brief look at them as Yuigahama was still busy with her phone while I looked away from those three guys.

Their voices became murmurings but I can still hear what they're saying as they were walking to the opposite direction from us.

"Even so, I wished Hayato was here. Why did he have to skip school man!" Tobe continued his whining while the two guys behind him tried to calm him down.

I immediately stopped walking and froze once I heard that.

 _Wait, Hayama didn't go to school as well?_

"That's weird. I thought I heard Tobe said that Hayato didn't go to school." Yuigahama made a blank look at my direction.

 _You heard right._

"Hikki?"

Last night, Haruno look terrified when she got a call from someone. Now today both Hayama and Yukino didn't attend school. This can't be a coincidence. All the sudden Haruno's sentence from last night played through my mind again.

' _Enjoy while it lasts Hikigaya, you never know when it'll be your last.'_

My hand started shaking; I could feel my face growing paler and my body temperature started dropping. _Just what the hell is going on!?_

"Hikki!" Yuigahama's sudden shout calling my name withdrew me back to my senses, and I was returning back to normal instantly. I looked at her and I could feel something holding my right hand tightly. It was Yuigahama's.

"It's nothing. Oh there's my bike." I said in an attempt to change the subject.

Yuigahama said nothing more except letting my hand go from her grip. She continued to follow me from behind as I unlocked my bike and began pushing it towards the school's main gate.

"I wonder why Yukinon didn't go to school today." Yuigahama wondered and I couldn't make out what expression she was making as she was walking in front of me and didn't turn to look at me when she said it.

But there was sadness and sense of worry behind her voice.

"Who knows, I'm sure it has to be good reason." I said.

"That's true."

"Yukinon never skipped school unless it was for a good reason. But.."

"Her reason was always when she's in trouble, Hikki." Yuigahama continued walking ahead.

A sudden breeze made its way, piercing through me.

I paused for a short moment after hearing that before continuing on walking again behind her and pushing my bike along the way.

As we reached the school's main gate, we both said our goodbyes to each other.

"Bye Hikki. See you tomorrow." Yuigahama greet her farewell weakly and not her usual cheery way.

"See you tomorrow." I hopped on my bike and began cycling my way home.

* * *

As I arrived home, I immediately unlocked the door of the house and entered inside.

"I'm home." I said and sounded very weak. I dragged my feet all the way inside.

"Ah onii-chan welcome home." Komachi welcoming meback while sitting on the sofa. She suddenly made a grin on her face.

"So how did it go?" Komachi asked.

"School was fine."

"Dummy! I meant how did it go with Yukino-san." Komachi yelled for a brief moment.

I knew what she meant but I just didn't feel like talking about that right now.

"Yukino didn't go to school." I answered her weakly.

"Ohhh, onii-chan's luck must be worse for her to be absent the day you tried to tell her." Komachi let out a small giggle.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." I muttered as I walked towards the stairs.

"Are you okay onii-chan?" Komachi made a worrying looked at my direction.

"Yeah. I'm just tired that's all." My voice grew weaker by the minute. I felt like I have no energy left to speak or even move.

"Hey Komachi, do you mind if I skip dinner?" I asked while gazing at the direction of the stairs. I didn't have any appetite at all.

"Eh? You sure!?" Komachi exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to bed early." My voice became whispers.

"Well, okay then but I'll leave some for you in the fridge so you can heat it up in the microwave when you feel like eating." Komachi made a small smile.

 _Thank you for being considerate and understanding of me Komachi. Sorry._

I walked upstairs after there's nothing left to say to Komachi and proceeded to enter my room. I dive myself on the bed with heavy thoughts in my head.

 _Why do I feel like this? Does it have something to do with Yukino?_

I asked myself consciously, it definitely has something to do with her. I don't know the reason for her absence, but Hayama was also absent today as well.

My mind feels so confused right now if whether their absence is connected with Haruno's call last night.

Nothing's confirmed yet, there's no evidence if their absence has got something to do with Haruno's call last night.

 _So why do I feel like this?_

I stopped myself from thinking any further and shut my eyes closed. I started to doze off, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was already the following morning of the graduation day. When I woke up this morning all of my feelings of depression and anxiety were gone and I manage to ate breakfast well with Komachi this morning before going to school.

I took my position in the projector room of the auditorium along with the vice president and the secretary who was busy communicating with the other members of the student council through the intercom.

I did nothing but placing my hands in my pocket and watch the people below from above here through the small window. To be honest I came to the projector room to escape from the crowds. The fellow student council that was in here seems to be okay with my presence and my excuse.

I watched below through the window of the projector room, the number of attendants for the third year graduation rapidly increases as most of the seats below were almost filled. Most of the front row seats were occupied by parents who came to watch their sons and daughters graduate while the students who attend the graduation started taking their seats from the back until all was filled to the front. Attending graduation isn't compulsory for second years or first years but some attended to watch their fellow upperclassmen graduate and see them off because today might be the last time we'll see them.

"Here you go senpai." The vice president handed me the intercom and took his seat beside the secretary who was preparing for the slides that will be on display at the stage.

"Give me the signal when everyone's ready." The vice president instructed me and I made a nod indicating that I understood his instruction.

I pressed the intercom button and took a deep breath before speaking to it.

[This is Hikigaya, on behalf of the vice president. All student council please report in. if there's no problem then we may begin as scheduled.]

Once I finished speaking, a static noise occurred from my intercom indicating their presence through the intercom.

The static became buzzes, and the following student council member report in their statuses.

[Backlights are all clear]

[PA system, no problem here. We're good.]

[Backstage here, some of the students are a bit nervous but it'll be alright, I'll just tell them to relax.] Yuigahama spoke softly through the intercom.

[In any case we're good to go.] I suddenly paused for a moment by the familiar voice that made its way through my intercom after Yuigahama's report.

It was Yukino Yukinoshita.

It seems she's present for today's graduation. She sounded fine, so that's a relief I guess.

"Hikigaya-senpai?" The vice president looked at me waiting for the status.

I made a thumb up which was a bit embarrassing but enough to tell him that we're all set and ready.

The vice president understood my hand gesture, and soon made a nod at the secretary's direction. The secretary plugged in the wire that was connected from the projector to her laptop. She pressed her intercom, signaling that it's time to begin. The secretary pressed a few buttons on her laptop and a slide that's written

' _Graduation ceremony of third year classmen."_

Was displayed on the widescreen of the stage from the projector.

The secretary pressed her intercom once more.

[Isshiki-san, you're up. Good luck.]

[Y-Yesss good luck everyone] Isshiki sounded a bit nervous as she walks to the podium on the stage to begin her opening speech for the graduation ceremony. I wish I could hear her speech but this room is sound proof, so the only source of information and communication we have was the intercom.

I watched the stage through the window; I could see that everyone was clapping their hands as Isshiki spoke out something. She probably welcomes them or something.

Isshiki then puts up a smile on her face; it seems her nervousness earlier was gone. She begins her speech by running her mouth while making a few hand gesture. Those hand gestures were awfully familiar. I just hope Isshiki doesn't turn out to be like a certain guy who I'm thinking right now.

After around a few minutes, the crowd begins clapping their hands once more. It seems Isshiki finished her speech without any hitch. Suddenly a smile made its way to my face. I'm actually proud of Isshiki, as she becomes more and more like a genuine president.

The principal of Sobu high emerge from the backstage as he made a small wave of his hand to the guests of the graduation and took his position on the left side of Isshiki who was standing at the podium, looking through a piece of paper. I wondered what it is.

A static occurred once more through the intercom.

[The president has finished her speech. I repeat, the president has finished her speech]

The secretary pressed her intercom.

[Undesrstood. Yukinoshita-senpai, you may proceed to the stage.]

Once I heard that, I paid my full attention on the stage from here.

Yukino emerges from the backstage looking beautiful as always, as she walked her way to the across the stage, holding a silver tray with a few numbers of diplomas on it and few small trophies that's made of glass. Yukino took her position on the left side of the principal.

The intercom made a static sound again.

[And begin]

As soon as we heard that, the secretary begins the slideshow with a banner on top that's written,

' _Best student award'_

 _Oh so they're starting off with that huh?_

The graduation ceremony award begins with the student who scored the highest score on their overall exams. If I remember correctly, there were 19 of them.

Isshiki opens her mouth and spoke something.

The widescreen of the stage displayed a slide showing a student's decent photo of their face along with their result.

 **Aiko Kurosaki**. _Hmm don't know him._

 _But look at all those A's!_

It seems he took sciences. The respective student that was shown on the slide emerged from the backstage in his graduation gown. He bowed his head to the principal before receiving his diploma and trophy as well.

The photographer below the stage took a shot of him and the principal before moving on to the next student.

The next slide was displayed with the same content as the last one.

 **Meguri Shiromeguri.** _Woahhh! Is that who I think it is? I thought she's more like Yuigahama but I guess I was wrong._

She emerged from backstage and made her way to the principal with her usual comfy smile as she bowed her head, received her given diploma and trophy, pose for the photoshoot and moved on.

I was surprised and exaggerated a bit. It seems she scored all A's as well on her exam. She took liberal arts I see. I shouldn't be surprised though, she did mention to me that she received a few number of recommendations of university, so she's probably a smart person but I never thought she was this smart.

"Wow." The secretary seems to be in awe.

"Oh you do look up to meguri-senpai right?" The vice president recalled to the secretary.

The secretary leaned back against her chair and made a slight nod.

"Yeah. She's very outgoing and optimistic. She's comfortable with the people around her. I wish I could be like that." The secretary muttered while watching the stage.

Well Meguri-senpai probably got some of those traits from a certain woman she greatly admires. Haruno Yukinoshita.

Each top student went to the stage as soon as their face and result was on display from one slide to another, with the same routine.

Bow. Receive. Pose. And move on.

As soon as the best student award was over, the rest of the third year received their given diploma as well on the stage according to their classes in order from 3A to 3F.

* * *

After for quite a while, once there was no more diploma on the silver tray held on by Yukino, our upperclassmen have finally graduated and their three years of high school has finally come to an end as they threw their graduation cap up high in celebrating their graduation.

The few of us including me in the projector room watches as the guests, both parents and their lowerclassmen join their celebration.

The vice president let out a deep breath and leaned back on his sit.

"Finally it's over." He let out a deep breath after.

The secretary pressed her intercom one last time.

[That's a wrap everyone. Thank you for your hard work!]

It seems she struggled a bit; she was trying so hard to be as optimistic as her idol, Meguri Shiromeguri.

Me and the vice president both smiled at her direction.

My phone suddenly vibrated, I checked on my phone to see what it is. It's a text message from Yuigahama. I opened the message to read the contents in it.

 _ **Hikki! Me and Yukinon are waiting in the clubroom.**_

Those two left quite a bit early.

Since there's nothing more to do, I might as well head to the clubroom as well. The sound of the bell was heard after throughout the campus which concluded homeroom period is over.

 _The graduation was that long huh? It felt short._

"Alright you guys, I'm heading out." I informed them before taking my leave.

"Ah, sure thank you for your hard work senpai." Said the vice president as he looked at my direction before facing forward again to watch the celebration.

"You too." I muttered as I exited the projector room and head down the stairs.

As I made it to the ground floor, I looked at the stage from a distance and saw Isshiki talking with Meguri. I wanted to thank her for her hard work for hosting the graduation ceremony but I can do it later.

Isshiki then noticed me and made a small wave with her right hand at me along with a smile. Meguri noticed me as well, made a slight bow at my direction.

I responded to her by bowing my head as well.

 _Thank you for all what you've done Meguri-senpai, congratulations and may you have a bright future to look forward to._

Once I'm finished making my response, I exited the auditorium and headed to the clubroom.

* * *

I decided to take a little detour while I was on my way to the clubroom. I walked pass by the empty classes of the second year. Tomorrow will be the start of our one month holiday before we begin our third year of high school. All the doors of the classes was left open, the student left school early since there won't be any club activity on the last day of school.

As I continued walking, passing by each classes. I saw the door that was properly closed was class 2-F. I find it a bit odd but I ignore it and walked pass it. When I did, I heard murmurings coming from inside. It was two familiar voices. I couldn't make out who it was. I continued on walking away from it.

"IDIOT!" a sudden loud voice burst itself,stopping my tracks; it was a voice I'm very familiar with. I briefly glance behind me to the source of the voice.

The sliding door was suddenly slam opened and it was Yumiko Miura as she ran to the opposite direction quickly from the class. I couldn't see the look on her face but there were droplets of tears on the floor as she ran. Was she crying?

Another individual emerged from the class after she did. It was Hayato Hayama. He was frowning. He noticed me and made a brief surprising look. Shortly a smile.

"Hey there." Hayama said nonchalantly, acted like nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" I asked eyes narrowed at him.

He shook his head in response, "It's nothing for you to be worry about."

"Whatever." I said, and took a step forward to continue walking my way to the clubroom.

"Hey Hikigaya." I stopped once more and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry. Just in advance." Hayama apologized following a dry laugh after.

"For?" I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Either way, you're going to find out." Hayama left me with another riddle as usual before walking away.

I made a look of irritation behind his back.

"Can't you just say it straight to my face? Idiot." I muttered to myself before turning my back on his and continued on heading to the clubroom.

* * *

I walked through the usual hallway that leads to the school's special building with my hand placed inside my pocket. I was a bit nervous because this is the time to tell Yukino how I truly feel for her. I ignored everything that's been going inside my mind lately and just focused on responding to Yukino's love for me.

I approached the door of the clubroom. As I was about to slide the door open I could hear faint voices coming from inside the clubroom but it was hearable.

"I'll be leaving first. Be sure to lock up the door once you're done." Yukino's voice was heard.

 _She's leaving already?_

After hearing that, I immediately slide the door opened and Yukino was already in front of the door with a surprising looked.

"Before you do, I want to talk with you." I said.

"Just do it on the phone later." Yukino responded shortly and her suprising look returns to her usual cold expression.

I knew she would say that, but what I'm trying to say to her needs to be spoken face to face.

"I'm sorry but what I'm trying to talk about needs to be spoken directly." I briefly explained to her.

Yukino didn't respond at all and just walked away from me. Something was definitely wrong.

"H-Hey." I tried to call out for her but she continued walking.

"Hikki…." Yuigahama was worried.

"Sorry. Be right back." I briefly said to Yuigahama before chasing after Yukino through the hallway.

"Hey wait up." I called her and she immediately stops.

"What is it?" Yukino asked without giving a look at me.

"Why didn't you go to school yesterday?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, and then she turned her head around giving me a cold glare. A glare that I haven't seen for quite a while now.

"It's not of your concern." Yukino answered coldly to my question.

I flinched by both her glare and her tone.

"Yukino." I called her by her first name, but she didn't react. Her cold expression remains unchanged.

"There's something I wanted to tell you." I said.

She turned her back on me, looking like she wasn't planning on listening to me.

She took a step forward.

"Wait!" I shouted instinctively.

As I tried to reach out for her hand

she immediately slapped my hand away from hers. I was in a complete shocked by her actions and was in a complete state of paralysis.

"Don't touch me." Yukino glared at me before walking away.

She was getting further and further compared to these past few days. We were closer. We even casually hold hands and she kissed me on the cheek and then confesses to me but now. Now it feels like nothing ever happened.

 _Was I too late? Did I fail?_

When I woke up from wherever my mind was wandering off, she was gone from the hallway. Even what she did to me just now; I started running and continued on chasing her. I know I'm stubborn, I know she won't listen, but I need to say it out loud.

Say what I truly feel about her. She's the one what I've been seeking all along. She's genuine itself.

As I ran outside of the school building entrance I proceeded to the main gate.

I ran as fast as I did even if I feel like I was about to faint at any moment, I did not stop.

But..

I was immediately slowed down once I approached near the gate.

I was in a complete state of shock while panting repeatedly seemingly to be out of breath, but what I saw… took my breath away even more.

By a sight I did not expected or thought I would see.

From the distance, I saw Hayama and Yukino.

Holding hands.

 _What?_

 _What is this feeling? It hurts._

My chest started clenching itself. The pain feels unbearable. It feels like something has taken ahold of my heart, trying to pull it out of me.

They were smiling at each other, and suddenly a black limousine approaches in front of the school main gate.

Hayama opened the door of the backseat for her; he went inside as well, sitting beside her and closed door. The limousine begins to drive off away from the school.

I was watching the entire time from a distance, was left breathless.

I felt dizzy a bit; my mind was shaken with thoughts coming in and out speculating what I saw.

My legs were trembling and my hands were shaking.

My head feels light; my eyes began to cloud itself and with no energy left I immediately dropped myself on the ground, slowly closing my eyes and slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

I suddenly woke up in my room, lying on my bed and still in my uniform which was covered a bit by dirt.

 _What happened?_

I held the corner of my head with one of my hand, feeling like it was hit by something.

I tried to recall what happened, and all I could remember was the scene of Yukino and Hayama holding hands and drove off in the black limousine.

 _It hurts. My chest, it still hurts._

I rose myself up and took a sitting position on my bed. I looked at the window from my bed and it was already evening.

 _How long was I out?_

The door of my room suddenly opened, and it was Yuigahama still in her uniform but her face was filled with tears from her eyes flowing down her cheeks.

"Hikki…" Her voice was trembling.

"Are you okay?" she asked for my condition.

I wasn't entirely fine but I didn't want her to worry or cry any further about me. So all I could say is,

"I'm fine." I answered briefly and smiled at her in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad." Yuigahama smiled as she wiped what's left of her tears around her eyes with the sleeves of her blazer.

I'm glad as well that she stopped crying.

"Anyway, what happened?" I asked Yuigahama.

She walked towards my bed, and sit on my bed diagonally from me.

"Well…" her voice was weak and her eyes were casted down to the floor.

"Few minutes after you went out to Yukino, I tried calling you to ask where you were but you didn't pick up."

"So I decided to leave the clubroom and returned the keys to Hiratsuka-sensei's desk."

 _Did she lock it? She didn't mention that. I hope she did._

"When I went outside, I found you lying there. Unconscious." Yuigahama started clenching her hands on the hems of her skirt.

"I panicked and ran to you trying to wake you up but it didn't work. So I called my mom and told her the situation. After I did, I called Komachi-chan. She panicked as well but I told her I'll bring you home."

"Luckily Zaimokuza was still around the school when my mom arrived."

"I asked him to help me out in carrying you and your things to the car and he did. So here we are." Yuigahama made a wearily smile and I smiled as well in response to her action, what she did for me.

"Thank you for caring me Yuigahama." I said and slightly bowed my head to her.

She was surprised and flustered a bit.

"I-It's fine Hikki." She waved her hands in front of me saying that there was no need for that.

"So did you manage to say what you wanted to talk to Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked while fiddling with her fingers and her smile, was awfully sad.

"She was gone before I did. Guess I must've passed out running after her. Sorry." I apologized to Yuigahama out of instinct.

She shook her head saying its fine.

"Hey Yuiga."

She turned her gazed to me.

"I manage to figured out. Why you did it when we had our date along with Yukinoshita. It's because you wanted an answer right?" I asked and waited for her answer.

She smiled and nodded her head. "So you did saw through it. You really are weird Hikki." She let out a dry laugh while I looked away from her.

"But it doesn't matter now. After Hikki dated with Yukinon, I can see the two of you were getting closer. To be honest I was a bit sad but happy at the same time." Said Yuigahama as she gazed outside of the window from where she sits.

"All I wanted was for Hikki to be happy. That's all. If Hikki is happy then I'm happy too." Yuigahama made a small smile at my direction as I stared at her.

"Yuiga…" I tried to say something but was unable to.

She stood up from the bed and let out a deep breath.

"Komachi is probably asleep. She was worried sick about you. It's getting late, and I don't want to make my mom waited for me any longer." Yuigahama put on her usual cheery smile at me.

"R-Right. And tell your mom that I say thanks." I said and she nodded in response.

She started walking towards the door and opened it.

"Bye Hikki." Yuigahama waved her hand at me before exiting my room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After she left, I lied back down on my bed with both my hands rested behind my head. The only thing that's on my mind right now was a question. Only one question. What did I saw exactly?

So I reached out to my phone beside my bed and dialed a certain number of a person, the only person who can answer this question.

Yukino herself.

The phone started beeping.

 _Pick up._

Beeping once more.

 _Please pick up._

And finally the phone was answered.

"Hello?" I spoke trying to confirm if it was her answering the phone.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun." Yukino's voice greeted me through the phone.

"What is it?" her voice was cold.

"Back at school, I saw you and Hayama…"

"What the hell was that?" I furiously asked her.

She paused for a moment and continued in answering.

"It's simple than you think. Hikigaya-kun…" I waited, hoping that it isn't true.

"We're a pair now." Yukino finally answered.

My chest was clenches even more painfully. At the same time, my mouth felt sour, but I tried to hold my feelings back.

"So was it all a lie?" I asked as my voice began trembling.

"The date. The confession. The kiss. Your feelings for me. Was it all a lie?" I asked once more a bit specific this time.

"It was never a lie to begin with. Hikigaya-kun."

"It was simply a request to be fulfilled." Yukino coldly answered me.

"W-Wait what are you saying?" I stammered and was shocked a bit.

"Back then you made a request."

"A request of wanting something genuine."

"So I accepted it."

"When we were having our activities alone for these past few days.."

"Do you feel it's genuine?" Yukino asked me.

I paused for a moment. I can't deny it, it did feel genuine. Something that I've desired for so long. She made me feel what's genuine.

"I thought so." Yukino said briefly.

"Then the request is completed."

My mouth was opened, my hand was shaking and my mind was confused by the feeling that was inside of me, the feeling that I wanted to tell Yukino but, it was too late.

"So it was just a request huh? Nothing more?" I asked, as I squirmed.

She went silent for a brief moment before answering me again.

"Yes it was. Nothing more. That's all there is to it."

"And please. Address me as Yukinoshita-san from now on."

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun." She closed her phone.

The question was answered.

I still can't believe what I heard.

But there's no doubt about it, that it was the truth.

Truth really does hurt.

So in the end, everything that happened was just for a request?

These thoughts keep swirling inside my head while my phone was still on my ear, listening to its long beep.

I thought she was the one.

I thought she was genuine.

But it was a lie,

just like everything else.

Genuine was a lie.

* * *

End.

* * *

 **Next I will be answering your reviews. I hope you enjoy the volume so far. The next volume will be a continuation of this one.**

 **Oregairu volume 13 is next.**

 **Please leave a review btw :D**


	15. Afterword (UPDATED)

**Afterword and reviewing reviews. (Update)**

 **So I've been reading some of your reviews and some pm me and decided to answer a bit to give a brief of understanding of each chapter. Please note your reviews will not affect my idea for the next volume because I already have all the ideas for my next volume written down on a notebook. Lol.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Most of the characters especially Yukino and Hachiman seemed to be ooc.**

Yeahh a lot of you did mention that, but I wouldn't refer to it as out of character but more of a development of a character. If a character slowly develops, they tend to change a bit and seemed out of their character. For example, compare Yukino first volume with Yukino volume 10.

* * *

 **Dislike on the last chapter?**

Well I could understand that a bit. Some even say there was too much drama but hey you should know theres a "Wrong as expected" after the "Comedy" in the title. It means there's no comedy to begin with.

There are some saying Yukino's action was inhumane. Hmmmm. I would like to elaborate that but I can't so you have to wait for the next volume. But all I do can say is, its reality! No one likes reality! But feel free to speculate and read the next volume to find out if what you say is correct or not. Don't worry, the idea of each chapter is already well written in my notebook so your review won't affect a thing.

* * *

 **Hachiman degradation.**

So basically this volume is mostly about Hachiman's development as he started to push away his logic bit by bit and move into his feelings due to Yukino but at the same time also degraded. Feelings are an essential part of human but sometimes feelings like pain,anger and hate can cloud ones judgement. So in other words, Hachiman was blinded by his feelings for Yukino.

* * *

 **Don't really like the volume.**

I'm not forcing you to read it, but I just want to share my imagination. But either way, you'll read it out of curiosity so yeah.

* * *

 **Happy and Magical moral.**

Though i wouldn't describe it as that since it's just more of a figure of speech, so far the light novel of Oregairu is trying to prove that there is such thing as a fairytale ending in a cruel reality world,hence genuine. but reality keeps breaking it again and again and now the last chapter made hachiman realize, reality. most of your suspicion and plot-holes will be answered in the next given volume. i'm a hard orgairu fan too, so i wouldn't be writing this story without knowing how things work :)

* * *

 **Yui being an airhead than usual?**

Well not necessary, in the end she knows though. i don't hate her because i find her character to be more interesting. that's why i wrote a two chapter of her POV. but she's cute when she's dense but that's not really my purpose there lol.

* * *

 **Oregairu Volume 13 sneak peek:**

 **So I can't give you much of a spoiler but the only thing I can give you is there'll be a new character showing up in the next volume.**

 **Well not really new because this character never made much of an appearance or have any specific role before.**

 **But this character was mentioned a lot of times in the Oregairu volume. The new character was already hinted in last two chapters of my fanfic and will have an important role in the next volume.**

* * *

 **Hmm I think that's all but keep leaving a review or pm for any question, I'll try answering it by updating this, depend on the question though as long as it's not about volume 13 so no spoilers!**


End file.
